Battle Born
by Above the Winter Moonlight
Summary: Harry Potter is raised by the sister few knew Lily had. As futures are altered, Harry and his cousin Jaden must find a way to become more than just pawns in an elaborate but dangerous game or risk losing everything. FS inside, Spiritshipping and Harry/Alexis in later chapters, AU Ch. 9 Posted.
1. Prologue: A Late Sister's Request

**Full Summary**

The Darkness and the Light cannot exist without each other; Balance is what keeps everything in line but that balance has shifted, in favor of the Light. In order for Balance to be restored, Fate has intervened and two have been chosen to restore the balance.

Per Lily's Will, Harry Potter is raised by the sister few knew she had who lives in Japan, a country that the Dark Lord Voldemort never once looked at during the war. As futures are altered, Harry and his cousin by blood but brother by choice Jaden must find a way to become more than just pawns in an elaborate but dangerous game—a game in which more than just their live are at stake—or risk losing everything.

**Notes**

Okay, this is that HP/YGOGX crossover that I said I was going to try and do on my profile. It is set in an Alternate Universe (obviously [sarcastic drawl]) but will follow the events of the first four books of _Harry Potter_. Four GX characters will be magical and I will give you hints as to who those four characters are; Jaden obviously is one, the second and third are brother and sister and the fourth doesn't make an appearance in GX until season 3. I can say with absolute certainty that there will be _NO_ Harry/Ginny in this story; I have decided to pair Harry with Alexis in later chapters (as in, in Part 4 or 5) and, as is said in the Update Note below and in Chapter 4, there will be Spiritshipping in this story. As it states in the summary, there is no bashing in this story. Here is the short prologue (I glossed over the legal matters since I'm no lawyer). I hope that you enjoy this story and reviews, as always, are much appreciated.

**Update Note (10/3/2014)**

I have changed my mind. There _will_ be slash in this story but it will _only_ be Spiritshipping (Jesse/Jaden). Please refer to the author's note I have at the beginning of Chapter 4 for the explanation as to my original intentions for this story.

_**Disclaimer**_

_I do not own Harry Potter and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and I am only saying this once so I will not repeat it in later chapters._

**Prologue**

**A Late Sister's Request**

_Office of Lucas Bennett, Attorney of Law_

_London, England_

Violet Yuki nee Evans gently rocked her son in her arms, the motion soothing her as she attempted to keep her emotions under control. It was hard to do as she listened to the lawyer read off Lily Potter nee Evans' Will. She and her husband had been asked to come to England one week after the deaths of Violet's younger sister to hear the reading of the Will. Lily had decided to write a will and submit it to both the magical government and the mundane government just in case someone attempted to stop the reading of the magical will; her husband only had a magical will though, which was why Violet wasn't hearing her brother in law's will. She did have to wonder why she and her husband were the only ones who showed up to the Will reading though.

Violet didn't know whether her sister was being paranoid or not but she knew that the Ministry of Magic in England may be inclined to do something to make sure their precious Boy-Who-Lived was placed somewhere where they could keep an eye on him. However, the Ministry couldn't interfere with mundane law and so if the will that Lily submitted to the mundane government's court system stated that her son was to go with one family then the Ministry could do nothing, except contest it and, even then, it was doubtful it would work.

"_To Kaito Itsuki Yuki and Violet Senna Yuki nee Evans, I leave my love, that jewelry box for you Vi, you know which one I am talking about, and, with my husband James Charles Potter's approval, full guardianship of my son, Harry James Potter. I know that you will raise him to be the best man that he can possibly be and I feel that he would do well growing up with a brother in his life._

_ Under no circumstances is my son, Harry James Potter, to be given to my sister Petunia Lilac Dursley nee Evans. While I love her because she is my sister, I do not trust her to take care of my son and I trust her husband even less._

_ These are my last wishes._

_ Lily Iris Potter nee Evans."_

"So I get custody of my nephew?" Violet asked once the lawyer—Lucas Bennett—put the will back into the folder he had taken it from.

"Yes. There are others listed but none of them were able to show up so, if you cannot take care of your nephew, I will contact them to let them know that they can," he replied.

"My husband and I live in Japan. Will that be a problem?"

"Not at all, Mrs. Yuki. Your sister wanted you to take care of her son and so custody will be given to you and that means that he can and will be able to go to Japan with you," Bennett said.

"That's good. Kaito, dear, what do you say?"

Kaito glanced at her. "He's family, Vi. And I do think Jaden will benefit from having a brother," he said.

Violet smiled, relieved that her husband agreed, though she wasn't completely surprised that he had. He was very big on family and Harry was family. "When can we take our nephew home?" she asked.

"We will just need to verify everything but you can take him home tomorrow at the latest," Bennett said.

"Where is he now?"

"He was likely placed with your sister Petunia as she is the only family he has in England at the moment. I can call them to confirm this. I need to schedule a time when they can come to the Will reading since they weren't able to make it today anyway," Bennett said.

Violet nodded.

**. . .**

_Number Four Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging, Surrey_

Violet was holding her son Jaden in her arms as she and her husband walked over to the ordinary house that was the home of her sister Petunia. Jaden was wide awake and looking around with wide curious brown eyes and Violet couldn't help but smile at her son before she gently handed him to Kaito and rang the doorbell.

The sound of a crying baby sounded in the room followed by a "Vernon! Could you get that? Dudders won't stop crying!" from Petunia's familiar shrill voice.

The sound of feet thudding against the ground came and the door opened to reveal Vernon Dursley, a heavyset man with a thick mustache. "Who are you and what do you want?" he growled.

Kaito raised an eyebrow at Vernon's rude tone.

"I'm Violet, Petunia's sister and this is my husband Kaito. We're here about our nephew Harry," Violet said.

"Oh right, Mr. Bennett called saying you would be coming by today to pick up the boy," Vernon grunted before he stepped aside. "Come in. The sooner we get him away from us the better. We never wanted him anyway. He was just dumped on our doorstep."

"Dumped on your doorstep?" Violet echoed.

"That is not right," Kaito said. "Someone should have come in and at least told you that he was only staying until everything was settled with his parents' wills."

"Well, he didn't. He just left a letter saying we _had_ to take care of the boy. He didn't even bother on asking us if we could take him in," Vernon growled furiously.

"He?"

"Albus Dumbledore," Petunia said, walking over to join them. "He was the one who left the boy with us and told us we had to take care of and raise him."

Kaito shook his head. "The will clearly states that my wife and I are to be his guardians," he said.

"When was Harry left here?" Violet asked.

"The day after Halloween," Petunia said.

"And he said that you _had_ to take care of him? It seems to me that he wasn't even going to bother on looking at the wills, or perhaps assumed that the will would name you his guardians. But it doesn't matter now. Everything is settled with the government. We'll need to get Harry a passport though, since he is leaving the country, but that shouldn't take too long. Can I see him?"

"He's asleep right now, so is Dudders. I just got him to get to sleep so try not to wake him up," Petunia said before leading Violet, Kaito and their sleepy baby Jaden up the stairs and into a room that Violet figured was the nursery. In it was a single crib in which two babies were fast asleep; one was pudgy with brown hair, his little hands clasping the blanket that was placed around him while the other was smaller with dark hair clutching at a stuffed black dog in his tiny arms.

"Here," Petunia said and Violet walked over to the crib before peering down at little Harry. She smiled before reaching into the crib and gently lifting the tiny baby into her arms; the baby stirred and blinked open brilliant green eyes, so like Violet's own and so like Lily's that Violet couldn't help another small but sad smile crossing her lips.

The baby looked at her before reaching out for the stuffed toy he had dropped. "Paddy," he said softly.

Violet reached back into the crib before picking up the black dog and handing it to Harry who wrapped his little arms around it and pressed his face into it. "Does he have anything we can take with us?" she asked her sister.

"Only that stuffed dog," Petunia said. "Now that you have the boy, you can leave now."

Violet raised an eyebrow but otherwise nodded. "We will be leaving right away," she said before she looked at her husband. "Come on, Kaito. Let's go."

"Your sister is such a _pleasant_ young lady," Kaito said after they left the house and were heading toward an apparation point, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Violet sighed. "She resents magic and everyone who has magic," she said. "Come on, let's get back to the hotel and get some sleep. We'll need to get Harry a passport before we head home."

"I can take care of that in the morning," Kaito said. "Let's get back to the hotel."

Violet nodded before looking at Harry. "I promise you, Lily, that I will take care of your son and do my best to raise him to be the best man that he can be," she whispered, feeling her magic swirl around her, binding her to her vow, a vow that she was determined not to break.

**To Be Continued**

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: that was the short prologue, introducing important people and things, plus including an adorable baby Harry and an adorable baby Jaden 'cause, come on, you gotta admit baby Harry is just adorable and I'm sure baby Jaden would be the same way**

**Darth: (rolls eyes) at least you aren't setting things on fire**

**Blaze: (sets Wormtail on fire)**

**Wormtail: AHHH! **_**I'm on fire!**_** (Runs around screaming)**

**Darth: I spoke too soon**

**Blaze: well, I hope you enjoyed the prologue. This story will be split into five parts, the first part will follow portions of Harry's and Jaden's childhood and will be the shortest (like only two, maybe three chapters), while the second part to the fifth part will follow books one through four of **_**Harry Potter**_**.**

**Darth: are you going to be doing the four seasons of**_** Yu-Gi-Oh! GX**_**?**

**Blaze: possibly. I'll see when I finish the fifth part and, of course, if my reviewers want me to then I may.**

**Darth: cool but what will you do for season 3? 'Cause you're going to be…**

**Blaze: shh! (Grabs Darth and duct-tapes his mouth shut)**

**Darth: mmmf!**

**Blaze: also, it is unlikely there will be many duels in the first five parts since it will take place primarily in the HP universe but I may include a few duels (the way I see it, it's practice and maybe my beta-reader for **_**Shadow Rise**_** will be willing to look 'em over if I do decide to do 'em) mostly because you can't have a **_**Yu-Gi-Oh!**_** (no matter which series) fic without duels.**

**Darth: mmf!**

**Blaze: I'm going to take that as an agreement. Well, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Please review, as they are much appreciated.**


	2. Part I, Ch 1: Circle of Magic

_**deathbykitsune:** Well, I already responded to your review in a PM so I won't do that again here. Once again, thank you for your review ad I hope that you like this chapter._

**_Swanboy:_**_ Correct! Thanks for the review._

**_geetac:_**_ Glad you liked it. Here's chapter one._

**_lilyflower101: _**_Wow, you don't like Dumbledore, do you? Eh, I don't really either but there's no bashing in this fic._

**_MuggleCreator: _**_I also already replied to you via PM so I won't respond again here. I will thank you again, though, for your review.__  
_

**Thank you to the five people above who reviewed the prologue. This chapter contains a lot of important information and will include at least three (I believe) flashbacks that are very important. It will also introduce a setting that will be used many times while I cover the events of the first four books of _Harry Potter_. Plus, this chapter also introduces two of the four _GX_ characters who are magical in this story (this character is also my second favorite _GX_ character, which is why I included him right away)._  
_**

**Also, I'd like to point out that me labeling Jaden's powers as ancient magic is just my opinion as I do see them as a form of ancient magic. If you don't like that, tough, 'cause it's an important plot point in my story and yes it is **_**not**_** canon but then this story is only loosely based on canon (as in, it will follow the events of canon for both **_**HP**_** and, if I decide to do the four seasons, **_**GX**_**).**

**That is why this story is set in an alternate universe and can be seen as non-canon compliant. I hope you still give this story a chance though. **

**Also, for those of you who are reading _Shadow Rise_, the next chapter will be posted as soon as my beta-reader sends me the edited version so, hopefully, tomorrow.**

**Here is chapter 1 and I hope that you like it; reviews, as always, are much appreciated.**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**Part I**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**Chapter 1**

**Circle of Magic**

_Seven Years Later_

_Yuki Manor_

_Domino City, Japan_

"Harry! Harry!"

"Jay! It's six thirty in the morning, let me sleep," eight year old Harry Potter whined as he buried his face back into his pillow, attempting to ignore his cousin who was shaking his shoulders and go back to sleep.

"Come on, Harry! Get up. We're going to _Mahō no sākuru*_ today," Harry's cousin who was more of a brother, Jaden Yuki, protested, shaking Harry's shoulders again.

"We're not leaving for a few more hours," Harry said into his pillow so that his voice sounded muffled.

"Mom said if we get up early then we can leave for the Circle earlier than planned," Jaden said before shaking Harry's shoulders again. The Circle was another name for _Mahō no sākuru _that was used more often in the Yuki household.

Harry knew his brother wouldn't stop bothering him until he got up and so he forced himself to roll onto his side and sit up, yawning and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "I'm up," he said.

Jaden grinned happily. "I knew that'd work," he said before ducking the pillow that Harry chugged in his direction. He then laughed and dashed out of the room, leaving a groggy Harry to drag himself out of bed.

Seven years had gone by since Harry was adopted into the Yuki family as per the request in his mother's will. He did like living with the Yukis; his aunt, Violet, was very smart and did not hesitate to teach Harry about the Wizarding world in both Britain and Japan as well as the cultures of both countries, since Britain was his and Jaden's birth country; Jaden had been born while the Yukis had been visiting Violet's parents who lived in England.

His uncle, Kaito, was just as smart as his wife but was also funny and mischievous; he liked joking around whenever he had the chance and acted like a child at times, especially with Jaden and Harry. However, he was also a strategist and influential in the politics of the Japanese Wizarding World; he held a chair on the International Confederation of Wizards.

Either way, both Aunt Violet and Uncle Kaito took care of Harry and raised him as if he was their own. They never once discriminated between him and Jaden and treated them both equally, which helped Harry and Jaden to see each other as brothers rather than just cousins; cousins by blood, brothers by choice was what Jaden called it.

The last seven years was not without its trials though. Harry may have been able to integrate himself into the Yuki family but that didn't mean that the last seven years were perfect and nothing bad happened.

Harry remembered what happened two years earlier perfectly, as if it had occurred only the day before. It was the day that Uncle Kaito's sister, Haruka, and her husband Patrick were visiting, something that Jaden was extremely happy for since he saw Aunt Haruka like a second mother, something Violet didn't seem to mind. They had decided to take a trip to _Mahō no sākuru _in Tokyo for the day and Uncle Kaito, Aunt Violet, Harry and Jaden joined them.

It was meant to be a fun-filled trip, since it was also the first time that Harry and Jaden have ever seen _Mahō no sākuru_, which roughly translated to Circle of Magic and that was why Jaden occasionally referred to it as the Circle. Violet described it as the "Diagon Alley of Japan"; Harry knew what Diagon Alley was as his aunt and uncle had taken him and Jaden there when they were five.

However, the trip did not have a happy ending because of those masked creeps that had shown up. Harry had learned later that they were called Death Eaters and that they had only attacked because they heard a rumor that the "Boy-Who-Lived" was hiding in Japan; Harry also learned later that _he_ was the Boy-Who-Lived because he survived a curse that no one has ever survived before, the Killing Curse, and somehow caused the downfall of the Dark Lord Voldemort.

Anyway, the attack came out of nowhere and no one saw it coming. To this day, the Japanese Ministry still did not know how the Death Eaters got into _Mahō no sākuru _without anyone noticing. It was a complete massacre; Harry had never seen so much death in one place in his short life and he was terrified by it.

He and Jaden had been told to flee from the attack, to find some place to hide and stay there until a family member came to find them. They did just that, only to find themselves surrounded by a group of about six Death Eaters who recognized Harry because his family had forgotten to put a glamour over his scar. The Death Eaters had attacked, wanting to hurt Harry because he defeated Voldemort, despite the fact that Harry had only been a baby when it happened.

Aunt Haruka had caught up with them and managed to knock out two of the Death Eaters to put herself between the majority of the Death Eaters and Harry and Jaden. What happened next was something that Harry still had nightmares about.

_ "Step aside, woman!" the Death Eater standing in front of Aunt Haruka said in English as she stood protectively in front of Harry and Jaden who were clinging to each other, their eyes wide with fear as they gazed at the masked people who surrounded them on all sides._

_ "Not a chance, baka!" Haruka shouted also in English, gripping her wand as her brown eyes flared._

_ "We only want the boy. We will let you and the other boy leave if you just hand him over," the Death Eater said._

_ "I will not negotiate with scum like you. You will have to go through me!" Haruka declared. "Stupefy!" A jet of light shot from her wand to fly toward the Death Eater in front of her but he jumped out of the way to dodge it._

_ "I gave you a chance to keep your life and to spare the life of the other boy," the Death Eater hissed before pointing his wand at Jaden. "Avada kedavra!"_

_ "No!" Haruka shouted before putting herself between the jet of sickly green light and the terrified Jaden. The light struck her and she fell motionless to the ground, her eyes staring sightlessly at the sky above her._

_ "Aunt Haruka!" A shocked Jaden screamed as he fell to his knees by his aunt and began shaking her, trying to get her to wake up but Harry somehow knew it wouldn't work. He knelt down beside his brother before wrapping an arm around him; he could feel his brother trembling as he cried, tears of sadness and anger streaking down his face._

_ "You're next, brat. Avada kedavra!" the Death Eater hissed and the sickly green light shot toward Jaden whom Harry shoved out of the way, causing the curse to narrowly miss him and accidentally hit another Death Eater who was standing behind them._

_ The Death Eater whirled around to glare at a defiant though still scared six-year-old Harry. "I don't want to kill you too quickly. Crucio!" He barked out and the bright red light struck Harry, sending him to the ground as pain like he has never felt before exploded throughout his body. It felt as if all his nerves had been set on fire and he could do nothing but scream and writhe in agony._

_ "Harry!" Jaden screamed, anger and sadness clouding his voice, but Harry couldn't hear it above his own screaming. He could see nothing but the red light that surged over his body and he could quickly feel unconscious reaching claws toward him, grasping him and dragging him into darkness._

Harry didn't know what happened next. All he knew was that when he woke up, he was surrounded by the bodies of all six Death Eaters, including the ones who had been knocked unconscious by Haruka, with Jaden lying unconscious and covered in blood in Uncle Patrick's arms; Uncle Patrick had also been covered in blood and his eyes held sadness and concern but also anger.

The Japanese Aurors had arrived at the scene at the same time as Uncle Kaito and Aunt Violet. The Aurors had wanted to know what happened while Kaito and Violet were just concerned for their children.

_"Jaden! Harry!"_

_ Harry, body wracked with pain, managed to lift his head and turn his gaze from his unconscious, blood-covered cousin/brother and look at his aunt and uncle who were standing just inside the circle of blood-covered bodies, their eyes wide with shock as they took in the carnage that surrounded them._

_ Uncle Kaito spotted his sister's body and, with a cry, dashed forward and immediately knelt down beside Haruka's motionless body. "No! Haruka!" He cried before he cradled his sister's body close to him._

_ Violet moved to Harry's side and helped him into a sitting position before looking at Uncle Patrick and Jaden. "W…What happened?" she said, gazing at her son's blood-covered body. "Patrick, what…?"_

_ "He was unconscious when I got here, Violet. They were torturing Harry and I just…snapped," Patrick said._

_ If Harry hadn't been in so much pain, he would've frowned because he knew that Jaden had still been conscious when he had fallen unconscious. At least, he had been conscious when they had started torturing Harry so he supposed they could have stunned him or something while he was being tortured; he hadn't seen or heard anything beyond the light and his screaming._

_ "Snapped? What do you…?" Violet trailed off and gazed around at the carnage before her eyes widened. "Oh Patrick, you didn't!"_

_ The aurors walked around the circle of Death Eaters and observed them. "Only one of them was killed with the Killing Curse," the head auror—a man Harry learned later was named Akio and was a good friend of Uncle Kaito—said. "The other five were killed by a sharp object; judging by how precise the wounds are, with the exception of this one, they were killed by a dagger or a knife of some sort. This one appears to have had his wand broken in half and stabbed into his throat."_

_ Harry shivered, feeling very nauseous at the description._

_ "Akio, there's a child present! Surely you could have done without the graphic description," Violet protested._

_ "My apologies, Violet-sama," Akio said with a bow._

_ "If a wand did this, then where is it?" another auror asked._

_ The aurors looked toward Patrick who had not taken his eyes off Jaden._

_ "I burned it," he said simply. "The bastard wasn't going to need it where he's going."_

_ Violet groaned before tightening her grip on Harry. "Patrick, you got rid of evidence…" she began._

_ "Won't matter if it's added to the charges or not, Violet. I did kill all of them for what they did. You know what that means. They injured and killed countless earlier, they took my wife from me, they hurt my nephews, they deserved what they got," Patrick said emotionlessly._

_ "Where is the other murder weapon?" Akio asked._

_ "I got rid of it too."_

_ Violet closed her eyes and began rocking Harry back and forth._

_ Akio also closed his eyes while Kaito looked up from his sister's body. "Why haven't you revived Jaden yet?" he asked._

_ "I tried. It didn't work," Patrick said, now Harry could hear worry in his voice._

_ "What?" Violet gasped._

_ "I tried to cast _enervate _on him but it didn't work. For some reason, Jaden won't wake up."_

Harry shivered at that particular memory as he left his bedroom and walked across the hall to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Seeing his aunt Haruka—she wasn't his real aunt but she was so nice that Harry had taken to calling her 'aunt' and she didn't seem to mind—had been killed right in front of him and then waking up to find himself in the middle of the aftermath of a bloody massacre and then learning that his brother wouldn't wake up was enough to give him nightmares for years to come.

Violet, being a healer who worked in the magical ward of Domino General Hospital though occasionally worked in other hospitals, had been the one to discover what was wrong with Jaden and it was not good news.

_ "He's in a magical coma," Violet said gravely as she finished her scans on her son._

_ They were in one of the many hospital rooms in the hospital nearest to_ Mahō no sākuru_. Since most big hospitals in Japan had their own magical ward—unlike in Britain, Japan didn't have their own hospital as they were more accepting of non-magical mundanes than Britain was—it was simple to transport all those who were injured in the attack on _Mahō no sākuru_ there. Thankfully, there were enough rooms to accommodate everyone and no one had to share a room._

_ Harry was sitting on Uncle Kaito's lap next to Jaden's bed while Uncle Patrick, with his hands bound behind his back and being held by two aurors, stood near the door. He had requested to be there to see what happened to his nephew before they took him into custody and Akio had agreed._

_ Jaden was lying so still on the bed; his skin was very pale and his eyes were closed. He wasn't moving with the exception of his chest, which rose and fell with each breath that he took. There was a heart-monitoring charm on his chest that projected the constant result on a screen next to the bed._

_ "A magical coma?" Kaito echoed, tightening his grip on Jaden. "But how?"_

_ "I don't know, especially since there is no residue of any magic being performed on him," Violet said. "I don't know why he fell unconscious but he could have been hit by something, despite there being no wounds whatsoever on him. Something caused him to fall unconscious and into a magical coma but I don't know what."_

_ "Is there any curse residue at all?" Kaito asked._

_ Violet shook her head. "There is something though," she said. "I don't know what to make of it but there seems to be an anomaly of some sort on him, a residue of some kind of magic that I've never seen before."_

_ "I could ask Akane to join us," Akio suggested. "She studies all types of magic and she has always been fascinated by the magic that predates the magic we use. She may know what this is."_

_ "Maybe. But this doesn't explain why Patrick was unable to wake him up," Kaito said with a frown._

_ "I think it might," Akio said. "Akane's theory is that magic that predates the magic we use, what she calls ancient magic, can negate the magic we use. However, since she hasn't found anyone who wields magic that is older than what we use, she hasn't been able to test her theory."_

_ "I will not have her experimenting on my son!" Violet hissed._

_ "I was not suggesting that but she may have to do a few experiments to confirm if that residue does predate modern magic. And that might be the only way to figure out what happened to him and, maybe, how to wake him up."_

Aunt Violet had been very uncertain about Akio's suggestion but, in the end, had gone through with it. What Akane found out when she studied Jaden's condition was that the magical coma was, indeed, caused by magic that predated modern magic and the residue that Violet had found on Jaden was ancient magic. However, that still left the entire family, the aurors and the Japanese Unspeakables who had come with Akane to assess the situation with many questions.

How was there ancient magic residue on Jaden?

What happened to cause Jaden to slip into a magical coma?

One of the biggest questions was one posed by Akane herself. Was it possible that Jaden had an inherent ability to access and control magic that predated modern magic on top of the modern magic he inherited from his parents?

To this day, no one knew the answer to any of those questions, least of all Jaden as the Unspeakables and Akane were quick to ask him a number of questions when he finally woke up, two weeks later. Harry had his own questions but he kept them to himself.

_ "Jaden!" Violet gasped when Jaden stirred and blinked open his eyes before looking around in confusion. Harry leaned forward to get a good look at his brother to see if he was all right and was positive he saw a thin ring of gold surrounding Jaden's pupils._

_ "Are you okay?" he asked, deciding not to ask about that as it could have been a trick of the light._

_ "My head hurts," Jaden mumbled. "What happened? Where am I?"_

_ "You're at the hospital. You were knocked unconscious in a Death Eater attack," Kaito said softly as he took his son's hand in his._

_ Jaden looked at him confused. "I was?"_

_ "What's the last thing you remember?" Akio asked as he stepped toward the bed._

_ Jaden looked at him before frowning. "I…Aunt Haruka had leapt in front of me and was killed and then Harry…was being tortured. Then, everything's a blur. I don't remember anything else, sorry," he said._

_ Violet gently took her son's other hand in hers. "Shh, it's okay, Jaden," she said gently._

_ "Do you think you can answer a few questions for me and my sister?" Akio asked as Akane stepped into the room._

_ "He just woke up, Akio. Surely you can wait," Kaito said._

_ "I have to get back to the Ministry today and I don't know when I'll get the chance to talk to him," Akane protested._

_ "He needs rest," Violet said._

_ "It will only be a few questions, Violet-sama," Akane said gently._

_ Kaito and Violet looked at each other as if communing silently before Kaito sighed. "Fine, only a few questions and when we say stop, stop," he said._

_ "Very well, Kaito-sama," Akio said before nodding to Akane who stepped over to the bed._

_ "Jaden, may I call you Jaden?" Akane asked._

_ Jaden nodded slowly._

_ "I want to ask you some questions, okay?"_

_ Jaden nodded again._

_ "Do you know what happened to you?"_

_ "Uhh, I've been asleep for a while I think. Feels like it," Jaden said._

_ "Yes, you have. You've been in a coma for the past two weeks. Do you know how that happened?"_

_ Jaden just gave her a blank look._

_ "I'll take that as a 'no'. Do you know what ancient magic is?"_

_ "Uhhh, isn't that magic that is older than the magic we use today?" Jaden asked._

_ "Yes it is," Akane said. "When we found you and brought you to the hospital, there was ancient magic residue on you. This means that, somehow, either ancient magic was used on you or you used ancient magic somehow. Do you know which it is?"_

_ "No…I don't know." Jaden looked so confused._

_ "Let me remind you, Akane, that he is only six. How is he supposed to know this stuff?" Kaito asked._

_ Akane sighed. "You've got a point, Kaito-sama. Very well, that's all I have to ask."_

_ "All right then will you please leave so we can have some alone time with our son?" Violet asked._

_ Akane and Akio nodded before they bowed a little and left the hospital._

It was another day before Jaden was allowed to leave the hospital and, by then, he had started isolating himself from the rest of the family for some reason. Harry often found him sitting in the observatory in one of the towers of their home and gazing at the sky or looking through his Duel Monster cards and he became so quiet and serious in the months following the attack. It was a big change from the friendly, energetic and always cheerful Jaden that Harry had grown up with. Granted, he was still very friendly but he seemed to lack the spark the Jaden Harry had always known used to always have. He wasn't even into dueling as much as he used to be and only seemed to duel sparingly, much to Harry's surprise.

Even Uncle Kaito and Aunt Violet had noticed how reclusive Jaden had become and tried everything to bring Jaden out of his self-imposed isolation. Harry, who never learned about the game of Duel Monsters as he preferred reading to playing games, had made an effort to help by asking Jaden about the game and learning all he could so that he could try and use dueling to get back the old Jaden. He ended up falling in love with the game and often dueled his uncle, since Jaden refused to duel him and his aunt didn't like the game.

About six months after the attack, Uncle Kaito decided to try a different strategy and took Jaden and Harry to the finals of the World Championship Duel Monsters' Tournament that was being held in Domino City. Watching big time duelists like Joey Wheeler, Seto Kaiba and the King of Games himself, Yugi Mutou, duel had been exactly what Jaden needed.

Ever since then, Jaden had returned to how he was before the attack, though he was still a bit more serious than he had been before. However, he was back to being energetic and cheerful all the time and Harry was glad for that.

"Harry, you've been in there forever. Will you hurry up?" Jaden shouted from outside.

"I'm almost done," Harry shouted back as he finished brushing his hair, not that it did much as his hair still looked like a bird nested in it, put the brush back on the sink's counter and left the bathroom.

"Finally," Jaden said from the bottom of the staircase.

Harry made his way to his brother's side and proceeded to shove him.

"Hey!"

"Come on, boys, let's get going," Uncle Kaito said with a smile. He looked a lot like Jaden; he had the same colored hair, though his lacked the patch of orange on top, and his eyes were the same shade of brown, though lacked the thin ring of gold that Harry was still positive was in Jaden's eyes.

Aunt Violet—standing next to Uncle Kaito—was shorter than her husband with long blonde hair, a slender frame and the same bright green eyes as Harry, and as his mother Lily.

"Okay Dad," Jaden said brightly.

"Okay Uncle," Harry said.

"We're portkeying to Tokyo first to get some money from my vault," Kaito said.

Harry groaned. He _hated_ portkeys.

**. . .**

_Circle of Magic_

_Tokyo, Japan_

_Mahō no sākuru_, known in English as the Circle of Magic, was a beautiful underground plaza filled with many unique buildings arranged in such a way that if one could look at it from above, which was impossible since it was underground, it would look like the infinity sign. _Mahō no sākuru_ was hidden from the mundanes to where the only way to enter it was either by portkey, apparation or through a stairway in the back of a café in Tokyo, a café that only magical people and mundanes who were with magical people could see. There were vents in the sky that were invisible to everyone in Tokyo that allowed fresh air into the underground magical shopping area.

There were buildings for everything a witch or wizard would need in_ Mahō no sākuru_, such as wandmakers—owned by a former apprentice of the wandmaker Garrick Ollivander—bookstores, clothing stores, a store for potion supplies and ingredients, a store for pets like owls and cats and toads among other more exotic pets, a joke shop, a shop for quills and parchment, restaurants and ice cream shops and there were even shops for mundane games and books. As was mentioned before, while the Japanese Wizarding World was separate and kept secret from the mundanes, they were more accepting of mundane items for mundane items did have their uses, especially when combined with magic. The Japanese Ministry of Magic was the first, and currently only, ministry in the world who had perfected incorporating magic into mundane technology, even if it was only for simple things.

There was one magical building that was not in _Mahō no sākuru_ and that was Japan's branch of Gringotts, the bank of the Wizarding world that was owned and operated by peach-colored short rude creatures known as Goblins. This building was located invisible to all mundanes unless they were with someone who was magical near the heart of downtown Tokyo; it was a snow-white building that lay in an area with various spells and runic enchantments placed over it that caused mundanes to never notice it.

It was to this building that the Yukis went to first to withdraw some money from their vaults.

After visiting their vault, the Yukis used another portkey to travel directly to _Mahō no sākuru_. They landed in the center of the first half of the plaza where everyone usually landed when they portkeyed or apparated to the Circle. The Circle was filled with witches and wizards walking around, talking with each other, walking into and out of stores; it was normal for the Circle to be filled with witches and wizards at that time of day.

"So where should we go first?" Kaito asked as he tucked the portkey away.

"I'm hungry," Jaden said.

"Okay then, let's get breakfast first."

They made their way into one of the many restaurants in the Circle and ordered breakfast before eating as they thought about what they needed, or wanted, to do while in the Circle. When they were done eating and had already paid for the meal, the family remained sitting around the table discussing where to go next.

"Well, I need to get Harry a new set of dress robes since he set his last ones on fire," Violet said.

"Not my fault," Harry protested with a pout.

Violet chuckled before ruffling her nephew's hair. "I know," she said.

"I wanna go see Risa. She said that they've got a bunch of new pets last week," Jaden said excitedly.

"I wanna go to the bookstore," Harry said; it seemed he had inherited his mother's thirst for knowledge.

"I need to go to the apothecary to get some ingredients I'm running low on," Kaito said.

"Well, how about this? Sakura's is right next to the bookstore and the Emporium is right across from the apothecary. Harry can come with me while Jaden goes with you and then we can meet up somewhere after we're done," Violet suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Kaito said before he stood up and the family left the restaurant. Kaito and Jaden went one way while Violet and Harry went the other.

When they came to the apothecary, Kaito turned to look at Jaden. "All right, Jaden, the Emporium is right over there. When you're done looking around and talking to Risa, stay there. I'll come and get you when I'm done here. Okay?"

"Okay Dad," Jaden said before he jogged across the plaza toward the Emporium. Kaito watched him go until he was safely inside the store before he turned and entered the apothecary.

"Hi Jaden-san, it's been a while," Risa Sakura, the daughter of Akira Sakura who owned Sakura's Robes for All Occasions, said with a smile.

"Hi Risa-san! Yeah it has," Jaden said with a bright smile before he began roaming around the store, gazing at the new owls that were perched in their cages or flying around the store. There were various types of owls, including some that weren't native to Japan like snowy owls and spotted owls.

"Are you thinking of getting an owl when you turn eleven?" Risa asked conversationally.

"I dunno," Jaden said with a shrug as he came to a top next to a cage containing an eagle owl who simply gazed at him and hooted. "Maybe. I don't even know where I'm going to school when I turn eleven anyway."

"You're not going to Japan's Academy of Magic here in Tokyo?"

"I dunno. Mom said that both Japanese Ministry and British Ministry law states that if a kid has citizenship in two different countries then he has the right to choose to which school he wants to go to and both my brother Harry and I have dual citizenship 'cause we were both born in England. Well, mom also said that it's actually more complicated than that but…" Jaden trailed off before shrugging.

Risa chuckled. "I've only ever attended the Academy so I can't help you choose," she said before she glanced toward the door as a bell rang. "Welcome to Sakura's Owl Emporium, how may I help you?"

"We are just looking," a masculine voice said; there was an accent to it that Jaden didn't recognize so he figured it was someone from outside the country. He glanced toward the voice to find a tall, slender man with thick black hair standing in the doorway, his gray eyes looking around as he stepped into the emporium. He was followed by a kid around Jaden's age with green eyes and messy teal-colored hair who was looking around the store with curiosity in his eyes.

"Well, if you need any help then just ask me or Jaden here. He's been here enough times that he probably knows every owl in this place," Risa said with a smile.

"I even gave most of 'em names," Jaden piped up, which caused Risa to laugh.

"Most?"

"Well, I haven't gotten a chance to name the newcomers."

"True."

The boy with the black-haired man had wandered away and was looking at the owls curiously. "What's this one?" he asked, pointing to a spotted owl; Jaden noticed he had a thick southern accent.

Jaden moved to the boy's side. "That's a spotted owl," he said. "I named her Spot."

"Not very original," Risa coughed.

Jaden glared at Risa before glancing at the teal-haired kid. "I'm Jaden by the way, though you probably already knew that 'cause of Risa," he said, holding out a hand to the kid.

The kid glanced at him before smiling. "I'm Jesse," he said, taking Jaden's hand and shaking it before frowning.

Jaden frowned as well. "That's weird. I feel like I've…met you before," he said.

"Yeah, I feel that way too," Jesse said, looking surprised.

Jaden released Jesse's hand before taking it upon himself to give Jesse a tour of the Emporium, pointing out each owl, what it was and the name that he had given it. The black-haired man was just watching with a faint smile on his face.

"That's just like Jesse, making a friend with someone as soon as he meets them," he said to Risa.

"This is the first time this has happened with Jaden in a long while," Risa admitted.

"So what's this owl's name?" Jesse asked, pointing to the eagle owl that Jaden had been observing earlier.

"She's one of the new ones so I haven't had a chance to name her," Jaden said.

"Why do you name 'em?"

"I dunno. It's fun and Risa doesn't mind."

Jesse turned his green gaze to the eagle owl before frowning. "How 'bout Peach cause of her eyes?" he suggested and the eagle owl hooted.

"I think she likes it," Jaden said.

"I think so too."

That was what Kaito walked in on fifteen minutes later. Jaden and Jesse were walking from one of the new owls to another, studying it and then picking a name for it while Jesse's father talked with Risa near the counter.

"Hello Kaito-sama," Risa greeted Kaito.

"Hello Risa-san," Kaito greeted her. "And how was my son?"

"He was good. He and his new friend over there have just been going around naming the new owls who came last week," Risa said.

"How about Frost?" Jaden suggested from where he was standing in front of one of the new snowy owls.

"We named the last one Frost. Maybe Ice?" Jesse suggested.

The snowy owl hooted.

"Ice it is," Jaden said happily.

"Jaden?" Kaito called.

Jaden turned before smiling. "Hi dad. Dad, this is Jesse, Jesse, this is my dad," he said.

"It's nice to meet you," Jesse said.

"Jesse and I've been naming these owls and we're almost done," Jaden said.

"I will never understand why you insist on naming all the owls here," Kaito said with a shake of his head and a fond smile; he was also happy that Jaden seemed to have made a friend, though he still didn't understand why everyone seemed to avoid being Jaden's friend ever since the attack on _Mahō no sākuru. _Actually, Kaito reminded himself, it started before the attack when everyone who dueled and beat Jaden ended up in a coma and that had spread throughout the city before the attack.

"It's fun," Jaden said happily.

The black-haired man chuckled. "Your son and my son seem to be getting along," he said to Kaito before holding out a hand. "I am Nathan Anderson."

"I'm Kaito Yuki, it is nice to meet you," Kaito said, taking Nathan's hand and shaking it.

"Man, this one's picky," Jaden said when they got to the last owl, another eagle owl that was gazing at them and seemed to like none of the names the two of them were picking.

"Maybe we should just try random names. Maybe she'll like one of 'em," Jesse suggested. "How about Yumi?"

The eagle owl just looked at him.

"Hmm, Sakura?" Jaden asked but, again the owl just looked at him.

"Ren?"

"Winter?"

"Sun?"

"Herbert?"

"Herbert?" Jesse echoed, looking at Jaden.

"What? It's random," Jaden said.

"She's a girl, you know."

"Oh yeah."

Jesse chuckled before looking back at the owl. "Tulip?"

The eagle owl hooted.

"Huh, apparently she likes that name. Still, Herbert?"

Jaden pouted.

"Come on, Jaden. We're meeting your mother and Harry at the ice cream parlor," Kaito said.

Jaden looked at his father. "Can Jesse come?" he asked.

Kaito hesitated before looking at Nathan. "I don't see why not but it's up to you."

"Can I, Dad?" Jesse asked his father.

Nathan shrugged. "I don't see why not," he said.

"Yay!"

**. . .**

_Miyuki Suzuki's Ice Cream Parlor_

_Circle of Magic, Tokyo_

Harry sat down at the table licking at the chocolate ice cream Aunt Violet had gotten him. Violet had already finished placing her orders at Sakura's and was now waiting for them to be ready so she decided to get herself and Harry some ice cream; she had also sent a message to Uncle Kaito telling them to meet her at the ice cream parlor.

That was ten minutes ago.

"I wonder where he is," Harry said.

"Well, Risa did send a message last week that a bunch of new owls had come to the Emporium and you know Jaden likes naming them," Violet said.

"Yeah, I've told him that whoever buys them will likely change their name anyway but he still does it," Harry said.

"That's Jaden for you. Ah, here they are and looks like they brought company."

Harry looked over his shoulder as Jaden and Uncle Kaito made their way into the ice cream parlor, Jaden was talking animatedly with a teal-haired kid around their age while a black-haired man was bringing up the rear of the group.

Jaden spotted them first before he tugged on the teal-haired kid's arm and guided him over to the table. "Jesse, this is my brother Harry, Harry, this is Jesse," he said.

"Hi," the teal-haired kid—Jesse—said politely, holding out a hand.

"Hi," Harry said, taking the boy's hand before shaking it.

"What kind of ice cream do you want, Jaden?" Kaito asked.

"I dunno." Jaden jogged over to the counter and immediately began browsing the ice cream flavors with a frown on his face.

"Do you know what you want, Jesse?" the black-haired man, who introduced himself as Nathan Anderson, said.

"Vanilla, please," Jesse said.

Nathan nodded before walking over to the counter.

"I dunno what I want," Jaden protested.

Harry chuckled. "Flip a coin," he called.

"I can't decide between like five flavors, Harry."

"Then just point at one and get whatever you point at."

Jaden decided to do that and pointed at rocky road. He returned to the table that Violet and Harry, and now Jesse, were sitting at licking at the ice cream. Nathan came back before handing Jesse an ice cream one and taking a seat while Kaito, after paying for Jaden's cone, sat down next to Violet.

"So how did things go with Akira?" Kaito asked.

"I have to go back in about ten minutes to pick everything up but it went well," Violet said. "What about you?"

"I got everything I needed and Jaden named every bird in the Emporium."

"Jesse helped," Jaden put in. "He thought of most of the names actually."

"He tried to name a girl owl 'Herbert'," Jesse added to which Harry started laughing and Jaden pouted.

"I just said a random name," he protested.

"Yeah but 'Herbert'?"

"So where are you two from? Judging by your accents, you aren't from Japan, are you?" Kaito asked.

"No we aren't," Nathan said. "I came on business but I couldn't find someone to watch Jesse so I brought him along. We live in Norway but we're here until the third week of June."

"Ah. Are you staying here in Tokyo?"

Nathan shook his head. "Jesse wanted to visit Domino City so I just booked us a room there," he said.

"Why'd you wanna visit Domino?" Harry asked.

"To see the sights, of course," Jesse said excitedly. "That is Yugi Mutou's hometown after all."

"You're a Duel Monsters fan?"

"Fan? I guess you can say that but I'm a duelist too."

"Sweet! Me too!" Jaden exclaimed.

"You are? Awesome. Do you got a favorite duelist?"

"Yugi, of course, though Kaiba's second and I kinda like Mai Valentine."

"Yeah, she's an awesome duelist. I like Yugi too. I mean, he is the King of Games."

"Uh huh. I got to see him in action once before during the World Championship Tournament finals."

"Lucky. I wanted to go but Dad wasn't able to get the tickets nor was he able to get off work to take me."

"It was such a sweet match."

"I bet it was."

"What kinda deck do you duel with?"

"It's kinda a combination of Winged Beasts and Beasts. What about you?"

"I really got into the Elemental Hero archetype that was released a few years ago."

"Cool. What about you, Harry? Do you duel?"

"I just got into it a few years ago," Harry admitted. "I use a Warrior deck mostly."

"Cool."

The three of them continued talking about Duel Monsters for a few more minutes while they ate their ice cream before they went on to other matters like what else they liked to do in their free time. Jesse had even asked about Domino City and Harry and Jaden took turns telling him about the places they had visited in Domino.

It was just after noon when Kaito interrupted them. "We should be getting home. I have a meeting at the Ministry at two that I need to get ready for and Violet is due at the hospital since she's taking over Laura's shift," he said.

"Aww, can we stay for a little while longer?" Jaden asked with big puppy dog eyes.

"No, Jaden, we need to go," Kaito said.

"All right," Jaden said reluctantly before he looked at Jesse. "It was nice meeting ya, Jesse."

"You too, Jaden," Jesse replied.

**To Be Continued**

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was the 12 page chapter 1. Be prepared for the chapters are likely to be over ten pages long (on MS Word), though there may be a few shorter chapters**

**Darth: yup and you introduced another main character in this chapter**

**Blaze: duh. I love Jesse and I just had to include him early on 'cause I didn't want to wait all the way until the third season of GX to include him**

**Darth: what about the other two?**

**Blaze: they won't be introduced until we get into the second part, which follows the events of **_**Philosopher's Stone**_

**Darth: oh okay so what's going to happen in the next chapter?**

**Blaze: we'll take a look into the minds of Dumbles and my all time favorite HP character as they discover Harry is **_**not**_** with the Dursleys (wow, took 'em long enough =P), a new prophecy is spoken, Jaden, Harry and Jesse bonding, exploring (perfect way of describing Yuki Manor), (possibly not in this order) and possibly more**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Jesse: hi**

**Jaden: hi**

**Harry: hi**

**Voldymuffin: hi**

**Jesse: (slams sledgehammer into Voldymuffin's head)**

**Jaden: (slams second sledgehammer into Voldymuffin's head)**

**Harry: (pushes Voldymuffin into Sarlacc's Pit) Blaze does not own **_**Star Wars**_** by the way**

**Voldymuffin's Ghost: THAT WAS MEAN!**

**Blaze: (sucks Voldymuffin's Ghost into Fenton Thermos) I don't own **_**Danny Phantom**_** either. Please review and I will post chapter 2 as soon as I possibly can but, since I'm starting school Monday, it probably won't be for a while.**


	3. Ch 2: The New Prophecy

**Thank you to _keroblade, Guest, Ktteddy, deathbykitsune, lilyflower101, phantom00_ and _geetac _for reviewing the last chapter. You guys are great.  
**

**keroblade: thank you and sorry this chapter is not as long as the last but the next chapter will definitely be as long as the last.**

**Guest: I am unsure whether Harry will have an ancient power like Jaden as he already has so much from Voldy and his own powers and all that. But we'll see. Thanks for the review.**

**Ktteddy: Yes. Thank you for your review.**

**deathbyktsune: I know! I always thought he should've kept his EVIL Heroes too. Thanks for the review.**

**lilyflower101: Thanks!**

**phantom00: AWESOME! STAR WARS! (Fires Death Star laser at Voldymuffin) Thanks for your review.**

**geetac: thanks! Hope you like this one too.**

**And here is chapter 2. I don't know how long it will take me to post chapter 3 (as I'm still working on it and I'm working on college work as well as _Shadow Rise_ so it'll be a while). I hope that you like this chapter and reviews, as always, are much appreciated.**

**Chapter 2**

**The New Prophecy**

_Yuki Manor_

_Domino City, Japan_

The following week was spent touring Domino City with the Andersons and showing them the sights as Kaito, seeing how his sons got along wonderfully with Jesse, talked with Nathan who was willing to let their children hang out with each other while the Andersons were staying in Domino City. Jaden and Jesse had quickly become friends; they had much in common with each other and even their personalities were similar; they were very energetic and cheerful and they loved dueling a lot.

"I swear Jesse is Jaden's long lost twin," Harry said one day five days after the Andersons and the Yukis met in _Mahō no sākuru._

"He isn't. I would know," Violet had responded.

"They do act like twins though," Kaito had mused.

Harry had also become friends with Jesse but he wasn't quite as close to Jesse as Jaden was. Still, they did a lot together during that week; Nathan didn't mind at all because who better to show Jesse around Domino than someone who lived in Domino. He also didn't mind because he liked the fact that Jesse had a friend.

A week after the Yukis and the Andersons met was Jaden's ninth birthday. It was the first day of June and Domino was warm and humid but, thankfully, Jaden decided he wanted to spend his birthday at home. He invited the Andersons over but insisted that he didn't want a party.

"Jesse's my only friend anyway so what's the point of having a party?" he had explained to his parents when they asked him why.

When Jaden was younger, he was good at making friends but Harry knew that when he was six, a few months before the attack on _Mahō no sākuru_, something ended up happening to everyone that Jaden dueled; they usually ended up in a coma or were hurt but all of them were sent to the hospital by the end of the day. While that stopped happening—strangely in the days following Jaden waking up from his magical coma—children their age still avoided Jaden because rumors of what happened had already spread throughout the city.

The only reason Harry didn't have many friends was because each time he tried to make a friend at school, they would force him to choose between them or his brother and Harry couldn't just abandon his brother. They were not real brothers, no, but they treated each other as if they were real brothers and that was all that mattered. And Harry refused to abandon his brother, which left him as friendless as Jaden.

Jaden didn't like that and insisted that Harry should've just agreed to the children's terms so that he could have actual friends to hang out with. Harry retorted that they weren't true friends if they were trying to force him to turn his back on a member of his own family.

Jesse was the first friend that Jaden had made that wasn't scared of him. Harry didn't know if that was because they were so much alike or because Jesse didn't know about the accidents that had occurred whenever Jaden dueled someone before the attack on _Mahō no sākuru._

The morning of Jaden's birthday was bright and sunny. Harry, yawning, made his way into his brother's room before gazing in amusement at Jaden who was curled up into a ball on his bed, snoring softly. Harry pressed his lips together, trying to think of a way to wake up his brother as it was almost ten in the morning and Jesse was going to be there in an hour; Jaden needed to be up before Jesse arrived.

"Hmm, I could also flip him off the bed or maybe I could just pour ice water on his head or maybe both. Well, I could try one and if it doesn't work, I could try the other. I'll go with the water first and see what happens," Harry murmured to himself before he left Jaden's room and made his way downstairs.

"Good morning, Harry," Aunt Violet greeted him as he made his way into the kitchen.

"Morning Auntie," Harry replied. "Can you get me a bowl please? One of those big ones?"

"Why do you need it?"

"Waking up Jaden."

Violet rolled her eyes, though there was a faint smile on her face. "You know he hates it when you wake him up that way," she said but she reached into the cabinet and handed him a large bowl.

"Yeah and he always gets me back for it," Harry said with a shrug, taking the bowl before he walked over to the fridge, opened it and filled the bowl up with cold water. He then carried the bowl up the stairs and into Jaden's room, ignoring the water that sloshed out of it.

'_He is going to be mad at you,_' a soft voice said and Harry looked up to find the fiendish but ghostly winged creature floating near the foot of Jaden's bed. She was half-male and half-female, though her voice clearly portrayed her as female, with large demonic black wings. She was dressed in a dark bodysuit with pale-purple skin. Her hair was spiky and half of it was blue while the other half was white. Her lips were blue and her eyes were heterochromatic, one was blue while the other was orange, and she had a third red eye placed in the middle of her forehead. This was Yubel; Jaden's favorite Duel Monster who has been with him ever since Uncle Kaito gave her to him for Christmas the year before the attack.

Harry had only discovered he could see duel spirits after the attack, which was when Jaden revealed he could see them as well. He told Harry that he has heard Yubel speak to him before but never thought it was real, until a few days after he was released from the hospital after he woke up from his coma. Yubel had explained that seeing duel spirits was a very rare gift and that she was surprised that Harry could see duel spirits but Jaden didn't mind at all.

"I'm just glad I'm not the only one," he had said.

"He'll get over it, Yubel," Harry replied to his brother's favorite Duel Monster before he proceeded to toss the cold water on his brother.

A yelp followed by Jaden jumping up and falling off his bed in a tangle of sheets occurred and Harry laughed at his brother who was soaking wet and tangled within his sheets. Jaden lifted his head and glared at Harry, the ring of gold more evident than usual; Harry had always wondered where that ring had come from but, since it was only obvious when Jaden was irritated or angry, he didn't bother on worrying about it since he was sure it wasn't dangerous. It was just an eye color after all.

Years later, Harry would find out how wrong he was.

"Why'd you do that, Harry?!" Jaden protested.

"Happy Birthday, Jaden," Harry replied.

Jaden rolled his eyes as he sat up. "Couldn't you have woken me up another way?" he asked. "And why'd you wake me up so early?"

"It's not early. It's ten and you're getting more stubborn when it comes to waking up," Harry replied. "But come on, Jesse's gonna be here in less than an hour."

Jaden yawned but nodded and then glared at Yubel. "Shut it, Yubel," he growled.

'_I didn't say anything,_' Yubel said, her amusement was clear in her voice though.

"You were thinking it."

Yubel didn't deny it, probably because Jaden was able to tell what Yubel was thinking. At least that was what he told Harry, though he didn't tell Harry why he was able to do that or how for that matter. Harry figured it came with seeing duel spirits but, since he didn't have his own spirit partner like Jaden had Yubel, he couldn't prove that theory.

An hour later, Jaden was sitting at the breakfast table still eating his breakfast when the doorbell rang. Aunt Violet walked out of the kitchen before making her way over to the door and opening it. "Nathan, Jesse, come in. We're in the kitchen right now," she said.

"I won't be able to stay too long, Violet," Nathan said. "I have a meeting to attend at noon but Jesse can stay as long as you want him too."

Violet nodded before leading the Andersons into the kitchen as Jaden finished eating; for a nine year old, he certainly had a big appetite, something Aunt Violet said was likely going to get worse when he got older.

"Hi Jay. Happy birthday!" Jesse said as he entered the kitchen after his father.

"Thanks, Jess," Jaden said with a bright smile as he wiped his mouth and put his napkin on his plate. Violet levitated it over to the sink with a flick of her wand.

"I got ya this," Jesse said, holding out a small box toward Jaden who took it before he tore through the wrapping paper and opened the box; inside was a booster pack of Duel Monster cards.

Jaden immediately opened the booster pack before grinning. "Thanks, Jess," he said.

"What did you get?" Harry asked, peering at the cards as Jaden laid them on the table. There were two Spells—Polymerization and Miracle Fusion—one Trap—Elemental Recharge—and two monsters—Elemental Hero Ice Edge, an effect monster, and Elemental Hero Absolute Zero, a fusion monster.

"Sweet! I don't have those monsters yet," Jaden said as he put the cards back into the box.

Harry smiled; his brother really did get excited when it came to Duel Monsters. Whether he had come to love the game or not, Harry knew he would never love it as much as Jaden did.

**. . .**

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore's Office_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Severus Snape was not in a good mood as he walked into Albus Dumbledore's office. It was the beginning of June and Severus was just looking forward to finishing brewing, going home and relaxing now that school was out for the summer. He had enough dealing with the dunderheaded brats he was teaching and he just wanted to focus some time on his brewing. Naturally, Albus was interfering with that plan.

"Ah Severus," Albus greeted the Potions Master gravelly as the younger man entered the office.

"What is the problem, Albus?" Severus asked dryly.

"It concerns Harry Potter," Albus said.

Severus scowled at the mention of James Potter's brat whom he swore he would protect in Lily's name. "What about the brat?" he demanded.

"It would appear that Harry Potter has not been living with the Dursleys for, at most, the last seven years," Albus said. "Arabella, whom I had asked to keep an eye on Harry, just told me recently that she never once saw Harry leave the Dursley's house."

Severus's eyebrow rose. "And this is a problem why? It is not as if Arabella was watching them twenty-four/seven. She may have missed whenever the brat left the house," he said.

"That is what she thought and what I thought until a few days ago. Arabella said that the entire family left the house. She watched them leave but never once saw a fourth member of the family."

"So where is the Potter brat?"

Albus shook his head, looking downcast. "I do not know," he said.

"You don't know. Bloody hell, Albus, how can you not know?" Severus demanded; he may have been prepared to dislike the Potter brat but he was still bound to protect him and if the boy was missing, he would have to make sure the boy was all right or risk breaking his vow. He could not let Lily down again.

"I am planning on visiting the Dursleys today to speak to them. I asked you here so that you may accompany me as you know Petunia and it may make this meeting easier," Albus said.

"You left Potter with _Petunia?_" Severus was shocked; he knew how much Petunia resented her sisters Lily and Violet for being magical, even though she only met Violet when Lily was thirteen when Violet, after being abducted when she was two, found her real family again. Nevertheless, Severus was unsure if Petunia's resentment of her sister had been passed down to Lily's son but he suspected it might have.

"She is Harry's only living relative. He was to be safe with her," Albus said.

_So he doesn't know about Violet? Or did he decide against it because of where Violet lives?_ Severus thought but decided against asking. "I do not know if accompanying you will make your meeting with Petunia easier; she hates me," he said.

"I am sure that is no longer the case," Albus said with a twinkle in his blue eyes.

Severus doubted it.

There was a knock at the door and Albus glanced toward it. "Come in," he called and the door opened to allow Sybil Trelawney, the so-called Seer who had uttered the prophecy Severus had taken to the Dark Lord, which was something he still regretted to that day, into the room.

"Hello Albus," Sybil said.

"Hello Sybil, what brings you here today?"

"I just came to drop off my grades for the year," Sybil said, gesturing to the stack of parchments in her hands. "Did I come at a bad time?"

"No, not at all. We were just about done here anyway," Albus said with a smile.

Sybil walked deeper into the office before moving to Albus's desk and placing the parchments on it only to stiffen suddenly, her eyes widening as they glazed over.

"Sybil?" Albus said, concerned.

Sybil gasped and then began speaking a hoarse voice that was not her own:

"_Balance between Darkness and Light has been thwarted._

_United, the chosen cousins by blood, brothers by choice must be_

_The one of Darkness, born as the sixth month dawns,_

_The one of Light, born as the seventh month dies_

_And Balance must be achieved_

_Or victory shall fall in favor_

_Of the Champion of Destructive Light_

_And the Lord of Malicious Darkness_

_And the world shall fall into a perpetual night._"

Albus stiffened eyes wide while Severus frowned at the words that escaped Trelawney's lips. Sybil gasped before coughing and then looking around in confusion. "I do believe everything is there, Albus. But if something is missing, let me know," she said in her normal voice, seeming unaware of what she had just said.

Albus pulled himself from his stupor before he smiled. "Yes, I believe that is everything. You may go, Sybil," he said.

Sybil nodded before turning around and walking out of the office.

For a long moment, the two men in the office said nothing before Albus sighed and leaned back in his seat. "Another prophecy," he said softly, "and it seems to be about Harry as well."

"We do not know that for sure. And what about the other one mentioned? The prophecy mentioned two, one born at the beginning of June and one born at the end of July," Severus said; he didn't like that there was yet another prophecy out there, not when the first one he had overheard had cost him the life of the only woman he loved. He did not want to know what this new prophecy would cost everyone involved with it, especially not Potter as he was bound to protect him.

"That is so. But that line _the chosen cousins by blood, brothers by choice_ has me puzzled. If this prophecy is referring to Harry then the other person would have to be related to him."

"With him being a Potter, I have no doubt he is related to many pureblood families and has a lot of cousins. We do not even know if this prophecy is real though, Albus. Trelawney is a fraud."

"Voldemort"—Severus flinched—"thought the last one was real and it did come true partially, though Voldemort is still out there. Who's to say this one isn't real as well? As for your first question, I doubt the prophecy would have mentioned that line if it was referring to distant cousins. I think they are much closer than that, which confuses me since James had no siblings and Lily's only sibling is Petunia," Albus said.

"That is not exactly true," Severus said.

"What?"

"Lily and Petunia had another sister named Violet. I met her once when Lily and I were thirteen."

"And why didn't you tell me?" Albus said with a frown.

Severus shrugged. "I thought you knew," he said.

Albus's frown deepened. "Well, we will worry about that later. We should go speak to the Dursleys now," he said.

Severus nodded despite his reluctance; he really did not feel like seeing Petunia again.

**. . .**

_Yuki Manor_

_Domino City, Japan_

Jaden had taken it upon himself to give his new friend a tour of Yuki Manor. As the manor was huge, there were plenty of places to show Jesse and it would likely take the better part of the day. Harry went with them and the three of them had decided to start in the living room and go from there.

"So where to first?" Jesse asked.

"How about the Observatory?" Harry suggested, pointing to the door next to the fireplace that would led to the staircase that led into the tower at the north end of the house.

"Okay," Jaden said before leading the way there. They opened the door and climbed the staircase before entering the Observatory. The Observatory was a circular room with floor-to-ceiling windows that allowed for an amazing view of Domino circling three-fourths of the room's walls as well as a stained glass domed ceiling that painted colorful patterns on the gray carpeted floor whenever sunlight shone through it. There were astrological charts on the wall on which was the door and telescopes lay scattered across the floor.

"Dad's big on Astronomy," Jaden said.

"This is actually pretty cool. What's in the other tower?" Jesse asked.

"That's the library," Harry said.

"Cool."

After they left the Observatory, Jaden and Harry showed Jesse the rest of the rooms downstairs, with the exception of the kitchen and dining room as Jesse had already seen those places; the dining room was behind the living room while the kitchen was next to the dining room, connected only by a wide arch. The only rooms left to see downstairs were Kaito's Potions Lab in the cellar and Violet's training room between the living room and the south tower.

"We're not allowed down there unless we have someone with us," Harry said, referring to the cellar. "Uncle Kaito said that it's dangerous."

Jesse nodded. "Yeah, Dad says the same thing about his lab back home," he said.

The group then went upstairs and Jaden and Harry showed Jesse to their rooms. Jaden's was done in red, purple and black with dark purple carpet stretching from wall to wall, pale-red walls, a large full-sized four poster bed with a red and black comforter over it. There was a desk next to the window seat and the window seat had pillows of various colors on it. Harry's was done in green, blue and gray with gray carpet stretching across the floor, pale-blue walls, a green-blue comforter draped over his full-sized four poster bed and a desk as well, though his was beneath his window. However, both of their rooms were messy as if they hadn't cleaned them in a while.

"Erm, we should've cleaned up a bit," Harry said.

Jesse chuckled. "Don't worry about it. My room's messier," he said.

After showing Jesse to the other rooms on the second floor that they could see—they could not enter Kaito's study and the master bedroom—which included a den in which was a large TV, a storage room that was filled with quite a few things Jaden knew nothing about and a few guest rooms that were done in various colors that seemed to complement each other.

"Well, that passed a few hours," Jaden said, plopping down on the couch in the living room a few hours later.

Jesse sat down on the couch as well while Harry tossed himself into an armchair. "So what now?" Jesse asked.

"I dunno. I really didn't have a plan on what to do today," Jaden said.

"I'm not surprised," Harry said and was rewarded with a couch cushion to the face. "Hey!"

Jaden smirked. "Well maybe we can duel or look through our cards or something," he suggested.

"I don't have my deck with me," Jesse admitted.

"Mine's in my room," Harry said.

"Great, we're never gonna find it now."

Harry's response was to chug the couch cushion he was still holding back at Jaden.

"We could go outside," Harry suggested.

"Well, Dad did tell me to water the plants in the garden," Jaden mused.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Didn't he tell you to do that yesterday?"

"Yesterday was your turn, Harry."

"It was not."

"Was too."

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

Jesse chuckled as the two argued on whose turn it was to water the plants in the garden.

**. . .**

_Number Four Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging, Surrey_

Severus and Albus, dressed in casual muggle clothing even though Albus stood out in a bright orange shirt that clashed horribly with the green cargo pants he was wearing, walked toward Number Four Privet Drive. The one thing that Severus had noticed upon arriving at Privet Drive was how boring and lacking in originality the place was. _It suits Petunia,_ he thought.

Albus walked over to the door and knocked on it. The sound of thudding feet came to the two wizards before the door opened to reveal a beefy man with a thick mustache. "Hello, you must be Vernon Dursley," Albus said pleasantly.

"Who wants to know?" Vernon Dursley growled rudely.

"I am Albus Dumbledore and this is my colleague Severus Snape. We wish to speak to you concerning your nephew," Albus said.

Vernon growled. "So you're one of them freaks. My wife and I want nothing to do with you freaks. Get off my property!" he demanded.

"We simply wish to discuss your nephew…"

"He ain't here. He hasn't been here for seven years. We don't want anything to do with the magical world and that's that," Vernon hissed.

"Where is Harry Potter, Mr. Dursley?" Albus demanded coolly.

"He's with my sister Violet," Petunia Dursley—a tall, skinny horse-faced woman with brown hair—said as she joined her husband in the doorway.

"He was supposed to stay here. I said as much in my letter," Albus said.

"Yes but Lily's Will trumps your letter, Dumbledore," Petunia said coolly. "And the Will stated that her brat was to be raised by our other sister Violet and her husband Kaito. So we gave the boy to her seven years ago."

Albus looked lost and surprised as if he hadn't expected that. "I see. Where does your sister live now?"

"Somewhere in Japan, Domino City I think she said," Petunia said dismissively.

"I see. Very well, thank you for your time," Albus said.

Vernon's response was slamming the door in their faces.

_They are certainly pleasant people_, Severus thought sarcastically before he pressed his lips together. If he had been told three years ago that Potter would be safe in Japan, he would have agreed as Japan was neutral in the last war and the Dark Lord was wary of the Japanese Ministry, especially as they were the first to perfect using magic to power muggle technology. However, he also remembered the Death Eater attack in Tokyo two years ago and, now, he wasn't as sure; though no Death Eater had survived the attack, there was still the fact that the Death Eaters had attacked the magical community in Tokyo. Even the Japanese Ministry was unsure of how to take the attack. Since there were no survivors, the Japanese Ministry was unable to figure out why the Death Eaters risked war between the Japanese Wizarding World and the British Wizarding World by attacking on Japanese soil.

That being said, Severus knew that Japan may not be as safe as he would have thought three years ago. He could tell by the look in Albus's eyes that the old headmaster knew that as well.

"We do not know how far Domino City is from Tokyo. We should visit Violet as soon as we discover where she lives. I believe if I speak to the Japanese Minister then that will be a problem easily solved," Albus said.

Severus said nothing for a moment. "Did Lily's Will really state that Potter was to be raised by Violet?" he asked.

Albus was silent for a long moment. "Everything was in chaos after Voldemort's defeat. Harry was safest with his relatives and I did not know about Violet so I left him with Petunia. I don't know how they came about Lily's Will. It should still be in Gringotts."

"The Wills were never read?"

"There was no time, not with how chaotic things were. What stumps me is why it took seven years for us to discover that Harry wasn't living with the Dursleys?"

Severus didn't know the answer to that question.

"I suppose there is no point in worrying about that," Albus said. "I will travel to the Japanese Ministry in the morning and then speak with Violet to determine if Harry's home is safe for him and from the Death Eaters." He seemed almost talking to himself as the two of them walked away from the house to an apparation point and then apparated with a barely heard _crack_ back to the outskirts of Hogwarts.

**. . .**

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: yeah, I know this chapter was shorter than the last but ah well. It brings the new prophecy into matters, introduces my favorite HP character into the story (note: it is not Dumbles, Trelawney or the Dursleys), gives ya a brief idea of what Yuki Manor looks like and yeah**

**Darth: what's going to happen in the next chapter?**

**Blaze: Dumbles will meet with Violet and meet Harry and Jaden for the first time, Jesse will return home and maybe a few other things so maybe the next chapter WON'T be as long as the first chapter. Well, either way, the next chapter is the last chapter of this part. Part II covers _Philosopher's Stone_ so chapters are definitely going to be longer in that part**

**Darth: cool**

**Blaze: yup. I hope you enjoy this chapter and reviews, as always, are much appreciated.**


	4. Ch 3: A Best Friend's Departure

_**CatLoverx33:**__ I already responded to your review through PM but thank you for reviewing._

_**Magician Girl Mirani:**__ Glad you liked my concept Yes, I agree that they will. Harry will get a deck that 'speaks' to him eventually (I haven't decided on which deck archetype he will use or if I'm just gonna use the new OC deck I just created) but, yes, he _will_ get his own set of spirit monsters like Jaden eventually and yes, his deck archetype will change eventually. Thank you and I hope that you enjoy this chapter, even if it is short._

_**keroblade: **__Thank you. There won't be a duel in this chapter and I'm unsure when in Part II I will include a duel but since it is Yu-Gi-Oh! I won't be able to go long without including a duel so you'll just have to wait and see when it happens._

_**lilyflower101: **__(chuckles) I see your dislike of Dumbles is still as strong as ever. Well, I have no doubt I'll be receiving more reviews like that, considering how I decided to portray Dumbles (still no bashing)._

_**jediknight42: **__heehee, I don't even know what the prophecy means XD, haha, just kidding, you'll understand in time. Here's the update you wanted._

**Thank you to the five people above who reviewed the last chapter. You guys are great.**

**I decided that the fact that names in Japan put the last name first would be used in this story only for people who hold important offices like the Minister, for example, 'cause I'll probably forget to put it this way for other characters.**

**Also, as of right now, there are NO pairings in this story, primarily because they are only children so pairings aren't likely to appear until Year 3 at the earliest; however, I've got a question for you guys. I know I said, at the very beginning, that there was going to be no slash in this story but I'm wondering:**

_**If I did decide to include slash in this story (nothing graphic and likely more fluff than anything since I can't write romance), would you still read it?**_

**I'd like to do it only because I'd like to try my hand at it, see if I can do it, y'know? I like reading some slash stories—so long as they aren't like super graphic or nothing like that and have a good plot and all that—and I do like one slash pairing and I just…wanted to see if I can write it. However, I don't want to offend anyone.**

**Also, I'm changing the timeline so that the **_**Harry Potter**_** series begins in 2001 and the **_**Yu-Gi-Oh! GX**_** series begins in 2005. Hope you don't mind the change but I had to tweak the timeline a bit to suit the purposes of this story.**

**Here is chapter 3 and I hope that you enjoy it; reviews, as always, are much appreciated.**

**Chapter 3**

**A Best Friend's Departure**

_Office of Minister Kimiko Tanaka_

_Japan's Ministry of Magic, Tokyo_

Minister Tanaka Kimiko was not having a good day.

It started with the fact that she woke up with a blinding migraine and no amount of medicine would make it go away, it only lessened the pain and not by much. Then she came to work, after dropping her children off at school, only to find that the paperwork on her desk seemed to have tripled over the course of the night, including many letters from parents who were inquiring about whether it was safe to send their children to Japan's Academy of Magic after the Death Eater attack, though that was two years earlier. Then she was receiving complaints from the heads of the departments who were asking for this or demanding that, things that they have been arguing for, for quite a while.

And now she had to deal with the Chief Warlock of the British Wizengamot who wanted information she and the others who were in charge of this stuff were not at liberty to disclose.

"I will say this again, Professor Dumbledore, I am not at liberty to disclose the location of Kaito and Violet Yuki," she said for the third time, massaging her temples; Dumbledore's bright neon green and purple robes were not helping with her migraine.

"I simply wish to speak to Mrs. Violet Yuki about her nephew," Dumbledore said.

"You already said that but I cannot and neither can anyone else. It is for their protection, Professor. Lord Yuki Kaito holds the chair as one of Japan's representative in the International Confederation of Wizards and that leaves him and his family with quite a large target on their backs. Add in the fact that they are the guardians of what you British call the 'Boy-Who-Lived' and that target is much larger."

"I can assure you that I do not attend for anyone to find them. Am I correct in assuming that there are protections around Mr. Yuki's home?"

"Yes but I still cannot and will not disclose their location."

Dumbledore sighed. "I just wish to make sure Mr. Potter is all right, Minister Tanaka," he said.

"Kaito would never mistreat a child," Kimiko said angrily.

"That is not what I meant, Minister."

"Pray tell, what did you mean then?"

"I just wish to know whether he is protected, especially after that Death Eater attack two years ago."  
"We have increased security around _Mahō no sākuru_ since then so you have nothing to worry about."

"There must be some way for me to speak to the Yukis, Minister," Dumbledore said again.

Kimiko sighed, rubbing her head again. "I suppose you could speak to them as a Professor. You already know that Harry Potter-Yuki was born in England and so, by both of our laws, he can choose whether to attend the Academy or attend Hogwarts when he turns eleven, the same can be said for his cousin Jaden."

"Cousin?" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Violet's son. They're the same age, I believe, only a little less than two months apart," Kimiko replied. "So you could go to speak to them about that perhaps. At the very least, it will make Lord Yuki Kaito more willing to accept your proposal for a visit. I will contact them and set up an appropriate time."

"Can I not visit them now?"

"I will have to contact him and see if he is willing to accept your proposal for today."

Dumbledore nodded and Kimiko got to her feet before walking over to the floo and tossing some floo-powder into it before intoning something in Japanese. The floo flared with green fire before the image of a living room appeared before her beyond the flames.

"Hi, Kimiko," the dual-toned haired form of Kaito and Violet's son, Jaden, said brightly.

Kimiko chuckled. "What have I told you about calling me that while I'm working, Jaden-san?" she asked.

"Not to," Jaden said. "Want me to get Dad?"

"Yes, please."

"_Dad! Kimiko's floo-calling!_" Jaden shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Did you have to yell? He's just in the next room!" Jaden's cousin, Harry, shouted back.

"Now who's yelling?" Jaden shouted back.

"You're both yelling now," a third voice pointed out.

"Yes you are and I taught you to behave better than that, Jaden, Harry," Kaito said sternly as he walked into the living room.

"Sorry Dad," Jaden said.

"Sorry Uncle," Harry said.

"Why don't you two and Jesse go to the garden? You two need to water the plants anyway," Kaito said. "Stay away from the Devil's Snare though."

"All right. Come on, Jess," Jaden said before he moved away from the floo and Kimiko heard the patter of feet on the floor as the three boys dashed away from the living room.

"What is the matter, Minister? You normally do not floo-call while you are at work," Kaito said.  
"I know but my guest wishes to speak to you personally and he wants to talk to you as soon as possible, today if at all possible," Kimiko replied.

"And he went straight to you?"

"No one else was willing to help him because of your desire to remain beneath the radar, as in having as few people know where you live as possible. Quite a few people respect you so much that they take your wish very seriously. You really should consider running for Minister of Magic," Kimiko said.

"Thank you but no thanks. I want to have time to spend with my family. My work with the Confederation takes up quite a bit of time as it is," said Kaito. "But who wishes to speak to me?"

"Professor Albus Dumbledore of England," replied Kimiko.

Kaito raised an eyebrow. "Why does he wish to speak to me?"

"He wants to discuss your nephew Harry."

Kaito sighed. "All right, fine. He may come over later today if he wishes. I'll adjust the wards to allow him in," he said.

Kimiko nodded before wincing; nodding hurt.

"Are you okay, Minister?"

"Yes. I just have a bad migraine."

"Do you want something for it? I believe Violet still has a few Migraine-Relieving potions."

"Thank you but I will be fine. I am sorry for bothering you."

"It's okay, Minister."

"Uncle! Jaden got stuck in the Devil's Snare again!" A shout sounded in the background.

"What do you mean _again_?" That third voice that Kimiko didn't recognize but figured was Jesse shouted.

Kaito sighed. "Harry, tell him to keep still. I'll be right there," he called before shaking his head and adding to Kimiko, "I have no idea how Jaden keeps getting stuck in the Devil's Snare."

Kimiko chuckled before pulling her head away from the flames and standing up. She returned to her desk before sitting down and gazing at Dumbledore. "He'll see you later today," she said before she picked up a piece of parchment and wrote down the Yuki Manor address on it and handing it over to Dumbledore.

"Fidelis Charm?" Dumbledore asked.

Kimiko nodded and Dumbledore read the piece of parchment before handing it back to the Japanese Minister who took it and murmured, "_incendio_," which caused the parchment to burst into flames and then fall to her desk in a tiny pile of ashes.

**. . .**

_Yuki Manor_

_Domino City, Japan_

Dumbledore had to admit, the wards around Yuki Manor were impressive. For those not tuned into the wards, or arriving outside the wards, the house would look like a regular one-story house that suggested those living inside were not wealthy. And yet, once one got past the wards, that person would see that the family was indeed wealthy and that their home looked more English than Japanese and unique in its own right with two domed towers on either side of it.

_But would these wards be enough to repel Death Eaters?_ He wondered silently as he made his way down the stone pathway to the door and knocked on it. There was a moment of silence before the door opened to revel a tall, brunette with brown eyes. "You must be Professor Dumbledore," the man said in slightly accented English.

"Yes, I am. And you are Kaito Yuki, or is it Yuki Kaito?" Dumbledore said, remembering what little he knew about Japanese culture that people referred to others most of the time by their last name first.

"Kaito is fine," Kaito said before he stepped aside. "Please, come in, Headmaster. My wife should be home from work soon so we may speak when she gets here."

Dumbledore nodded before making his way into the living room. There was a couch and two armchairs in the center of the room, surrounding a coffee table but the walls were adorned with paintings, some of which had kanji symbols written on them, though Dumbledore could not understand what they read.

"Please, have a seat," Kaito said, nodding to the couch before he glanced toward the stairs and called, "Jaden! Harry! Jesse! Come on down, we've got a guest," while Dumbledore made his way over to the couch.

There was a _crash_ followed by "he did it!" coming from two different voices.

Kaito sighed as he looked at Dumbledore. "Excuse me for a moment, Professor," he said with a bow before he vanished with a _crack_ that distilled the air.

Dumbledore waited patiently, examining the house as he did so. It was obvious the Yukis were very wealthy but, considering Kaito Yuki's profession and the fact that the Yukis were a pureblood family, Dumbledore wasn't that surprised. He didn't know whether it was a good idea that Harry Potter was being raised by a pureblood family, especially one whom lived outside of England whom Dumbledore didn't know the true loyalties of. He didn't know Violet Yuki either and, though she was the sister of Lily, Dumbledore didn't know enough about her to know whether Violet was like her sister or not.

He also hoped that the boy hadn't been spoiled and wondered if the boy knew about his fame.

Kaito walked down the stairs this time and he was followed by three nine-year-old boys. The taller of the three had messy teal-colored hair and emerald-green eyes, the second boy looked a lot like Kaito with the exception of the patch of orange on top of his head and the third boy had short but messy black hair and bright green eyes, eyes so much like Lily's that Dumbledore knew immediately who he was, if the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead hadn't given it away beforehand.

Kaito looked at Dumbledore. "I am sorry for that, Professor," he said.

"Oh don't worry about it. Boys will be boys," Dumbledore said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Yes but my boys should know better than to run around like hooligans, especially when we have company," Kaito said before looking at the brunette. "Jaden, will you go get the Professor some tea?"

"Sure. How do ya take it, Professor?" Jaden asked, glancing at Dumbledore.

"Two sugars is fine," Dumbledore said.

"Okay." Jaden ran off.

"Walk, Jaden!" Kaito called.

"Sorry, Dad," Jaden called back before he slowed down to a walk and disappeared into the kitchen.

Kaito shook his head with a fond smile before he walked over to one of the armchairs before sitting down. He looked at Jesse. "By the way, Jesse, your father called while you were up there. He won't be getting out of his meeting until late tonight so we decided it would be best if you spent the night," he said. "That is if you don't mind. He already sent ahead some things for you just in case you didn't mind."

"Nah, I don't mind. I like it here and who else is gonna keep Jaden outta the Devil's Snare?" Jesse said with a grin.

"It was one time!" Jaden protested as he walked into the kitchen, carrying a cup filled with steaming tea and resting on a small plate.

"I'm still trying to figure out how that managed to happen and you know it was more than once," Harry mused.

"I'm still wondering why we have Devil's Snare in the garden," Jaden muttered as he handed the cup to Dumbledore who inclined his head in thanks before sipping at the tea.

"So, who're you anyway?" Jaden asked curiously.

"Jaden, don't be rude," Kaito admonished his son.

"Sorry."

Dumbledore chuckled as he put his cup back on its plate and placed the plate on the coffee table. "Not to worry. He's just curious. Ah, I remember when I was that young and that curious," he said.

Jaden glanced to his side and snickered before quickly covering it with a cough when Kaito turned to look at him.

"As I said, I think it would be best if we wait for my wife. She should be home…" Kaito began.

The floo flared to life and, from the green flames, a tall, slim blonde woman with bright green eyes like Harry's stepped out of the fireplace.

"…right now," Kaito finished, walking over to join his wife before pulling her into a hug and kissing her. "You're home early, sweetheart."

Violet shrugged as she stepped free from her husband's arms. "Laura took over the last of my shift when I told her that I had a meeting I needed to attend so I would have to leave early," she explained before looking at Dumbledore. "So you're Professor Dumbledore. Lily spoke about you."

Dumbledore blinked. "She did?"

Violet nodded. "A few times," she admitted

"Let's sit down. Jaden, Harry, Jesse, you can go play now," Kaito said.

"Okay," Jaden said with a bright smile.

Harry chuckled. "Can I decide the game this time?"

"Why don't we let Jess decide? He hasn't chosen in a while," Jaden said.

"Okay."

"Monopoly?" Jesse suggested.

"Fine with me," Jaden said before he, Jesse and Harry dashed upstairs, only slowing down when Kaito reminded them to walk while inside.

"Mr. Potter looks well," Dumbledore commented.

"It's Potter-Yuki," Violet corrected. "We legally adopted him and changed his name when we did so."

"I see. I am curious as to how Mr. Potter…Yuki came to you though," Dumbledore admitted.

Violet folded her arms across her chest as she sat in the other armchair in the room. "I don't see why you would be. Lily's Will clearly stated that Kaito and I were to be Harry's guardian," she said.

"Lily's Will was never read after her deaths," Dumbledore said gently.

"Her magical will, yes, but not the one she filed through the mundane court systems," Violet said. "Maybe she was paranoid but she filed her will through mundane channels and that was why we were awarded guardianship."

_I hadn't thought Lily would do that,_ Dumbledore thought. "I am sure Petunia would have taken care of Harry just as well and there would have been no need to bring him all the way here," he said.

Violet raised an eyebrow. "Tuney hated magic, Professor, and she always resented Lily and me for having magic," she said. "Besides, it doesn't matter now."

Know that she was right, Dumbledore decided to change the subject to another reason why he was there. "I know but I also came to check up on him and see whether he is safe here," he said. "I heard about the Death Eater attack in Tokyo two years ago."

"There were no survivors," Violet said while Kaito looked away, sadness crawling in his eyes.

"Yes but the Death Eaters knew Harry Potter was here so it is possible that there may be more."

"The wards around Yuki Manor will be enough to keep them out," Kaito said. "They were put into place when my family's ancestors first came to Japan and they are updated with stronger wards every few years and whenever we remodel."

"Yes, I felt them and they are strong. However, I am unsure whether they are strong enough to repel the Death Eaters," Dumbledore said.

"My house is protected, Professor. Harry'll be safe here," Kaito assured the Headmaster.

Dumbledore was silent for a long moment. The boy did look like he was being taken care of and he looked happy; Dumbledore decided that he would let it go for now, though he was still unclear of where the Yukis' loyalties lied and he knew that asking them outright may not end well. So he decided to move on to another matter.

"As you well know, the laws of both the British Ministry and the Japanese Ministry state that if a child is born in one country but raised in another then he or she has a choice of which school to attend,"' Dumbledore began.

"And you want Harry to go to Hogwarts," Violet finished for him.

"Yes, it is the best magic school in the world," Dumbledore pointed out.

"That's debatable. Nevertheless, we've already decided that we will let Harry and Jaden decide for themselves."

Dumbledore nodded. He had expected that, though he was curious about the boy Jaden. "Your son Jaden was also born in England?" he asked curiously.

"Yes, a little less than two months before Harry actually," Violet said.

Dumbledore remembered the Minister telling him that and his thoughts went to the prophecy. '_The one of Darkness, born as the sixth month dawns._'

_ One of Darkness? I don't understand. Could this mean that this boy will be a Dark Wizard? But if that's so, why did the prophecy say that he will have to 'unite' with the one of Light? _Dumbledore thought; the prophecy was confusing, it didn't make any sense. In a way, from what Dumbledore managed to interpret, someone representing Darkness and someone representing Light would have to work together and yet why would someone who was Light work with a Dark Wizard? It didn't make any sense.

"Mom!" Jaden called as he dashed down the stairs, into the living room.

Dumbledore found himself observing the boy, the boy he had no doubt was the 'one of Darkness' mentioned in Trelawney's newest prophecy. He caught the boy's eyes and frowned for he was positive there was a ring of gold in his eyes.

The boy tilted his head to the side. "Why're you looking at me?" he asked confused.

Dumbledore, realizing how it must look, quickly blinked and looked away. "I am sorry, my boy," he said with a gentle smile. "Your eyes just took me by surprise. I've never seen two-colored eyes before."

Jaden froze while his parents exchanged glances.

"Two-colored eyes? What are you talking about, Professor?" Violet said with a frown.

Dumbledore glanced at them. "Perhaps it was a trick of the light but I just looked at Jaden and I thought I saw gold in his eyes," he admitted.

"It must have been a trick of the light," Kaito said.

"Yes, Jaden's eyes are only one color," Violet said.

Jaden shifted uncomfortably, averting his eyes to the ground, which caused Dumbledore to frown again.

"What did you need, Jaden?" Violet asked.

Jaden looked up, confused before he remembered. "Oh, right, Harry's wondering when dinner's gonna be ready," he said. "Oh and what we're having? Is it fried shrimp?"

Violet chuckled. "You'll just have to wait and see. Why don't you take up some of _onigiri_ to snack on?"

"Okay!" Jaden dashed into the kitchen, returning a few minutes with a container before headed back upstairs.

"Don't eat them all," Violet called up.

Kaito chuckled. "With how Jaden eats?" he said.

Violet snorted. "He got it from you," she said.

While they spoke, Dumbledore was leaning back on the couch, sipping at his tea while thinking about the prophecy and about that ring of gold in Jaden's eyes. He was _positive_ that what he saw hadn't been a trick of the light, despite what he said, and the way Jaden reacted when his parents assured Dumbledore that it was a trick of the light suggested that he knew something his parents didn't. At least, that was how Dumbledore interpreted Jaden's reaction.

_I'll talk with Severus. When those boys come to school, I'll have him keep an eye on both of them. There is something…different about Jaden,_ he thought.

**. . .**

_A Few Days Later_

Jesse was going to miss Jaden and Harry.

It was now the third week of June and Jesse and his father were getting ready to leave to catch their flight back to Norway. In the last few weeks since they met at the Circle of Magic, Jesse had become very close friends with Jaden. Making friends usually came easily to Jesse and yet never has he become friends with someone as quickly as he did with Jaden. Harry still liked to joke that they were twins separated at birth.

"Do you really have to go?" Jaden asked curiously.

Jesse smiled. "Yeah, I've got school and stuff back home," he said. "I had fun though and it was great hanging out with ya."

Jaden smiled brightly. "Yeah, it was. Wonder if we'll ever see each other again," he mused aloud.

Jesse shrugged. "Who knows? We could," he said.

"Oh, before ya go, take this," Jaden said, pulling out a card before holding it out.

Jesse, curious, took the card before looking at it; it was a Kuriboh card. "Wait, don't you only have one of these?" he said surprised.

"Yeah, I kinda just found it in a random booster pack but I want you to have it," Jaden said.

Jesse smiled. "Thanks, Jay," he said.

"Here, take this too," Harry said, holding out a card. "Might come in handy."

Jesse took the card, noticing it was a Mirror Force Trap Card. "Thanks, Harry. I dunno if I have this or not but if I do, it's a backup in case I lose the first one," he said.

"Jesse, we're going now," Nathan called.

Jesse sighed but nodded. "Okay. I guess this is goodbye," he said sadly. He hated saying goodbye to friends, like he had to do a few times back in Norway whenever his friends moved away.

Jaden hugged Jesse. "You're my best friend, Jess. I'll miss ya," he said softly and he was. Jaden saw Jesse has his best friend for a few reasons; one of them was that Jesse wasn't terrified of him like everyone else Jaden had tried to become friends with since the incidents with Yubel and the attack on the Circle and another was that they just got along so well together and had lots in common.

Jesse patted his back. "You too, Jay, and I'll miss ya too," he said with a smile before he released the smaller boy and glanced at Harry. "And you too, of course, Harry_._"

Harry nodded.

Jesse walked over to join his father and waved one final time at Harry and Jaden before he left the manor behind his father.

**. . .**

**. . .**

**End of Part I**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: well, that wasn't that great of an ending to this part**

**Darth: eh, it was okay**

**Blaze: well, the next part will cover **_**The Philosopher's Stone**_** with a few twists and turns, well, based on the rough outline I've got anyway**

**Darth: I thought you didn't do outlines**

**Blaze: I don't, that's why it's **_**rough.**_** It's basically an outline of all the events of **_**The Philosopher's Stone**_** so that I can remember them and go at least somewhat in order**

**Darth: oh**

**Jaden: so what's going to happen in the next chapter?**

**Blaze: letters, Diagon Alley, Ferretface...I mean Draco**

**Draco: (scowls)**

**Blaze: it's basically going to cover the entire trip through Diagon Alley, the chapter **_**after**_** the next chapter will be the one in which the other two magical GX characters are brought into the story**

**Darth: cool**

**Blaze: well, off to go figure out what Jaden's wands going to be (goes off to search through Internet)**

**Darth: Jaden, you finish this (walks off to Starbucks)**

**Jaden: Blaze doesn't own Starbucks by the way. Anyway, she hopes that you enjoyed this chapter, despite how short it was, and the next chapter is definitely going to be longer because of what it's cover. Also, she told me to tell you that she REALLY hopes that you answer the question she posted at the beginning, the one in italics, as she needs to know whether you'll be okay with that or not so that she can adjust her thinking for this story in accordance with what you want**

**Chazz: do you even know what 'in accordance' actually means?**

**Jaden: (scoffs) of course I do (looks at Yubel and Haou) uh, what _does_ that mean?**

**Yubel: (face-palms)**

**Haou: (bangs head on wall)**

**Jaden: Haou, stop that. You're giving me a headache! Anyway, Blaze also says that the next chapter of **_**Shadow Rise **_**is due to come out Friday, she hopes. And she also hopes that you enjoyed this chapter and she's sorry for the long author's note. So please review and she will post the next chapter as soon as she possibly can.**


	5. Part II, Ch 4: The Letter and the Alley

**_lilyflower101: _**_(chuckles) I thought I'd get a review like that from ya. XD_

**_Olaf74: _**_Thank you for your review._

**_Guest:_**_ Sorry to disappoint but they are going to Hogwarts. Thanks for the review._

**_MuggleCreator: _**_Thanks. Glad you don't mind that I am including slash. Thank you for your review._

**_Anubis9 lord of death: _**_Thank you. I'm glad you like it so far. And thank you for your advice._

**_MoonlightBushido: _**_I'm not sure if I've PMed you or not but I'll say this here. It is going to be Spiritshipping (Jesse/Jaden) but there will be no teacher/student pairings. I think those are wrong too._

**_Mechadroidtron: _**_I've already talked at length with you through PM. Thanks for sticking with my story for this long._

**_keroblade: _**_Thank you for your review and here is the update you wanted. And I already talked with you via PM so I won't repeat that here._

**_StrawHatLuffy94: _**_(chuckles) yup. Thanks for your review._

**_Ddragon21 _[from Chapter 1]_: _**_You'll see when I get to actual duels but probably not quite like that._

**Okay, get ready for a pretty long rant. Well, originally, it was a long rant but I'm just going to get straight to the point.**

**When I originally started this story, I had every intention of including Spiritshipping (Jesse/Jaden) but then I started to get worried about offending people and I lost my confidence so I changed my mind. However, I was then told that I shouldn't change my story since it's my story and that if I want to include a slash/yaoi pairing then I should be able to. And that allowed me to gain the my confidence in my original decision back. I just wanted to clear that up; it was _always_ my intention to include this pairing (well, when I get to Parts 4 and 5 when they are old enough to have relationships).**

**I know I may lose reviewers because of this but that's okay because I _want _(and have wanted) to include Spiritshipping and that's what I am doing. I hope people will still read this story though, since the pairing won't be that strong anyway, especially not in the early chapters of the story and it's not like this story will become chalk filled with romance (I suck at writing romance, whether it's het or yaoi)._  
_**

**So, now that I've gotten that out of my system, without further adieu, here is chapter 4, the first chapter of Part II and reviews, as always, are much appreciated.**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**Part II**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**Chapter 4**

**The Letter and the Alley**

_Two Years Later_

_Yuki Manor_

_Domino City, Japan_

Jaden yawned as he made his way into the kitchen. He was up before everyone else primarily because he, unable to get back to sleep after he woke up at dawn, decided to come down and get something to eat. It was near the end of July, only a few days away from Harry's eleventh birthday and Jaden knew that his parents were already planning a simply family gathering since, even after two years, Jaden and Harry still hadn't been able to make any friends.

Unfortunately, the only friend that they were able to make lived in another country and that meant that their birthday were always spent with just family. At least Kaito and Violet Yuki tried to make the birthdays fun. Jaden wasn't entirely sure what his parents had planned for his brother's birthday though; they said they were keeping it a surprise.

"Good morning, Jaden, you're up early," Violet greeted him.

Jaden yawned again. "I woke up about an hour ago and couldn't get back to sleep," he admitted as he wandered over to the fridge and opened it.

"Your letters came in," Violet said. "One from Hogwarts and one from the Academy as expected, same for Harry. Are you sure you still want to go to Hogwarts?"

"I think it'll be sweet to go to a school outta the country," Jaden said with a bright smile before he reached into the fridge and pulled out the milk before carrying it to the counter. He poured himself a large bowl of cereal and dumped a few spoonfuls of sugar on top before stirring it.

Sitting at the table, he began eating, picking up one of the letters that Violet handed him.

_Mr. Judai Jaden Yuki_

_ The Red-and-Purple Room_

_ Yuki Manor_

_ Domino City, Japan_

Jaden frowned. "How'd they know my real name?" he asked curiously.

"I believe it's an automatic quill that will write down whatever name is added to the registry when you were born," Violet said. "I'm guessing anyway."

Jaden turned the envelope over to see the crest that sealed the envelope; it was a crest with four sections that were colored red, green, yellow and blue with a lion, snake, badger and eagle on each section respectfully, the Hogwarts crest.

Opening the envelope, Jaden pulled out the two pieces of parchment from within and unfolded the first one. It read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Yuki,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Putting the letter down, Jaden picked up the other piece of parchment before scanning the list of required books and equipment. "So are we gonna be going to Diagon Alley?" he asked, glancing at his mother as he put the parchment down.

"Yes. We can get most of your supplies in the Circle but your robes are a different story and the Academy uses different books so we'll need to go to the Alley for that," Violet said. "But we'll be leaving tonight because of the time difference. Now, when you're finished, why don't you go wake up Harry?"

Jaden grinned and, after he finished eating, he put his plate in the sink, grabbed a large bowl, filled it with water and headed toward the staircase.

Yubel snickered. '_This is payback for all the times he's done this to you, isn't it?_' she said.

"Uh huh, 'bout time I got payback," Jaden said. "I've never been able to before 'cause I haven't been awake before Harry in a long time."

Yubel shook her head, fondness in her heterochromatic eyes before she vanished and Jaden felt a rush of warmth as his spirit partner returned to him. He didn't know exactly how it happened but when he was six, when the massacre at the Circle was committed following Aunt Haruka's death, Yubel had explained that she had fused their souls together. Back then, Jaden hadn't understood what she meant exactly and he still didn't; he only understood that he and Yubel could never be separated and Yubel became a guardian of sorts, kind of like a third parent or a sister even.

He did know that Yubel wasn't the only…resident, for lack of a better term, that Jaden had in his head; the other was the spirit of _Haou_, which translated literally to Supreme King. Jaden knew little to nothing about Haou, not even the others real name or who, or what, he was; he only knew that he was the reincarnation of Haou and that, occasionally, a voice that Yubel said belonged to the spirit of the Supreme King would speak to him. Jaden didn't understand any of it. Yubel told him that he would when he got older though.

Pushing the door to his brother's room with his foot, Jaden made his way into it. He could see Harry lying on his bed, snoring way and he smiled before tossing the water on him.

With a yelp, Harry jumped and ended up on the floor with a _thud_ that caused Jaden to laugh.

"What the heck was that for, _baka?_" Harry protested, glaring at Jaden who grinned at him.

"Mom said to wake you up," he said.

"And you couldn't have done that _without_ drowning me?!"

"Payback."

Harry chugged a wet pillow at Jaden who dodged.

"Missed," he said with a laugh and was hit in the face by Harry's second pillow. He picked it up before throwing it back at his brother, hitting him in the face before he jogged out of the room before Harry could retaliate.

About twenty minutes later, Jaden was in the garden watering the plants and avoiding the Devil's Snare that was still there. He eyed the stupid plant. _That thing hates me,_ he thought as he moved on to another plant and watered it.

Yubel chuckled, appearing behind Jaden. '_How can anyone hate you, Jaden?_' she said with a fond smile.

Jaden snorted, walking over to the hose to refill the watering can. "You know as well as I do that there are people who hate me," he said sadly. "Why else would no one want to be my friend, especially now that the accidents have stopped?"

Yubel sighed, resting a transparent hand on Jaden's shoulder. '_I am sorry, Jaden. I never meant to do something that would upset you but I was just…_'

"…trying to protect me, I know," Jaden said, carrying the watering can over to the next set of plants. "I just wish you'd tell me what you were protecting me from."

'_I'm afraid I cannot, Jaden, not yet. You're only eleven and you just barely started learning how to use your powers. You aren't ready to know more_.'

"When _will_ I be ready?"

Yubel was silent for a long moment. '_When you're ready to use Haou's cards then I will tell you more,_' she said finally.

Jaden grimaced but nodded in acceptance. When he got to the point where Yubel would let him use Haou's cards in duels was when Yubel knew he would know enough to control his powers as Yubel said that Haou's cards were conduits of the power. Therefore, he needed to know how to control his power before he could use the conduits.

He finished watering the plants as the door to the garden opened and Harry walked in. "Hey, Jay," Harry greeted him.

"Hey, Harry," Jaden greeted him. "Finally managed to drag yourself outta bed."

"You shouldn't be talking. There're times I had to drag _you_ outta bed," Harry snorted with a smile.

Jaden chuckled. "Have you read your letters yet?" he asked.

"Yup."

"Still going to Hogwarts?"

Harry nodded. "I mean, I've read about the Academy in Tokyo but I kinda wanna go to the same school my parents went to you, y'know? Maybe I can be as good a student as they were. Aunt Violet told me that my mom graduated as Head Girl and my dad as Head Boy," he said.

"You're the good student so I'm sure you'll be fine," Jaden said.

"Wonder what our classes will be like," Harry mused before looking at Jaden. "Are you trying to drown that poor plant?"

"What?" Jaden glanced at the plant and flushed in embarrassment when he realized he had forgotten he was still watering one of the plants and now it was overflowing with water. "Whoops."

Harry laughed.

**. . .**

_Diagon Alley_

_London, England_

Alexis Rhodes couldn't help but gape when she saw the alley.

It was crowded as it was the middle of the day and it was filled with many people, tall, short, some in robes, some with pointed hats on their heads; there were so many different buildings as well, selling all kinds of things from potions ingredients to animals to brooms to cauldrons and that was just what Alexis could see at the moment.

"Wow," she breathed; she hadn't come with Atticus the year before when he went to get his supplies because she had been sick. Her mother, Kara, had stayed behind to watch over her so this was her first time seeing the alley as well and Alexis could see the shock in her eyes.

"Yeah, shocked me too when I first saw it," Atticus, her older brother, said.

"As crowded as last time," their father, Caleb, said.

"C'mon. Let's go get Lexi her supplies," Kara said, pulling herself out of her stupor.

"We'll need to exchange our money first and then we'll start shopping," Caleb said before he led the way through the crowd. Alexis, still scanning the alley, followed with her brother and her mother bringing up the rear.

Gringotts Bank was a snow-white building guarded by peach-skinned creatures that Atticus called goblins. They were rather rude creatures, Alexis noted as the goblin they were talking with sneered at her father when he handed them a bag of coins.

"They were so rude," Kara said.

"Professor McGonagall said that's the way they always are," Atticus said before he scanned the area and suddenly grinned.

"Hey! Fred! George!" He all but shouted at the top of his lungs at a pair of red-haired identical thirteen-year-olds who were walking nearby with a group of red-heads.

The twins glanced toward him and grinned. "Atticus! How are…?" one twin called.

"…ya mate?!" the other twin finished as they walked over to join them.

"I'm good, just helping my little sis get her supplies," Atticus called.

"So this is little Lexi?" one twin said, looking at Alexis.

"Uh huh, Lexi, this is Fred and George Weasley. They're one of the first friends I made at Hogwarts and they're awesome!" Atticus said.

Fred and George laughed. "You're only saying…" Fred began.

"…that because our…" George continued.

"…last prank got your…"

"…entire class out…"

"…of taking a test."

Atticus smiled. "Who wasn't happy when that happened?" he said before he glanced at his parents and adding, "Oh and these are my parents. I think you've met Dad already, this is my Mom."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Rhodes," Fred said.

"I'm Fred and this is my brother George," George said.

Atticus laughed.

"Fred! George! You shouldn't have gone off on your own like that," a plump red-haired woman scolded as she walked over to join them with the group of red-heads that had been with the twins following her.

"Sorry mum, just…" Fred began.

"…wanted to say hi to Atticus," George finished.

"Do they do that a lot?" Alexis asked, looking at her brother.

"Yup. I think they know it irritates people," Atticus said with a shrug.

"Oh, Atticus dear, it's good to see you again," Mrs. Weasley said with a smile. "We really must get going though. We have to finish shopping for Ronald."

"Yeah, Ronnikins…" Fred began.

"…is starting…" George continued.

"…this year too."

The second smallest red-head with freckles flushed and glared at his brothers, probably upset because of the nickname, Alexis figured.

"Well, see ya at the Sorting," Atticus said with a wave.

"See ya then, Atticus," Fred said.

"And nice meeting you, Alexis," George said before the group of red-heads walked away.

"They seem nice," Kara said.

"They are."

They decided to get Alexis's robes first and go from there. After spending about fifteen minutes at Madam Malkins' Robes for All Occasions getting her measurements for her robes, the Rhodes family was told to come back in twenty minutes to pick them up so they went to get Alexis' and Atticus' books next.

Flourish and Blotts was filled with students and parents doing their own shopping for the upcoming school year but Caleb was able to navigate his way through the crowd and Alexis, Atticus and their mother followed suit. After finding all of the books, they left and went on to get Alexis' potion supplies as well as restock some of Atticus's since, apparently, he had caused quite a few explosions in his Potions class and needed more.

"Let's get something to eat before we go get Alexis' wand," Caleb said and the family headed toward the _Leaky Cauldron_.

At the _Leaky Cauldron_, Alexis scanned the menu until she found something that she liked and ordered it.

"So what house do you think you'll be in, Lexi?" Atticus asked, sipping at the pumpkin juice the waitress had given.

"I dunno," Alexis admitted.

"I think you'll be in Gryffindor," said Atticus.

"Maybe. I guess any of the houses would be fine."

"I can't see you in Slytherin," Atticus said.

Alexis couldn't either. "Well, I'll see where I end up at the Sorting," she said.

After they finished eating lunch, they returned to the alley and headed back to Madam Malkins' to get Alexis's robes.

**. . .**

"Whoa, this place is awesome," Jesse exclaimed upon seeing the alley.

His father chuckled. "This isn't the first time you've seen a place like this. Remember the Circle in Tokyo? Or the Plaza back home?" he said.

"It's still cool," Jesse objected.

"I know but come on. Let's get your supplies."

Jesse cast a sidelong glance at his father. "How were you able to convince Professor Dumbledore to let me go to Hogwarts, Dad? I mean, I thought only those who were born in England could attend Hogwarts," he said.

"That's what most people think, Jesse, but the truth is a magical child has a choice of what school he wants to go to."

"Oh."

Nathan led him down the alley and Jesse was attempting to see everywhere at once. While this wasn't the first time he's seen a magic shopping area, it was the first time he's been to Diagon Alley and so he was curious.

They went to Madam Malkins' first to get Jesse's robes and he grimaced as the assistant began measuring him. Nathan had decided to get Jesse's books while this was happening. the door opened at that moment to admit a blonde boy dressed in clothing that showed he was obviously very wealthy. He had a haughtiness about him.

"Hello, Hogwarts too?" the assistant asked.

"Yes," the boy said shortly.

"Very well. Please stand over there so I can get your measurements," the assistant said, pointing to the spot next to Jesse.

The boy walked over to the platform and stood up on it before narrowing his eyes when he spotted Jesse. "What's with your hair?" he asked rudely.

Jesse blinked, only a little surprised. His hair-color was pretty surprising and this wouldn't be the first time someone has said that to him but how it was styled was probably what the boy was talking about. "I dunno," he said with a shrug.

The boy continued to examine him. "Hogwarts, too?" he asked.

"Yup," Jesse said brightly, deciding to ignore the other boy's earlier question.

"Me too. Father's next door getting my books while Mother's looking at wands. The names Draco, by the way, Draco Malfoy," the boy said.

"Jesse Anderson," Jesse replied.

"Anderson? That's a pureblood name, I think. Are you pureblood?" Draco asked.

Jesse shook his head. "Half-blood," he said.

"Oh, well, at least you're not muggleborn," Draco said with a sniff and, not noticing Jesse frowning at him—his mother had been muggleborn so Jesse was somewhat affronted by Draco's condescending tone—asked, "So, you know what house you're gonna be in? I'm gonna be in Slytherin, I know it, but I guess Ravenclaw'd be all right. Imagine getting into Hufflepuff? I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

"All done, dear," the assistant said to Jesse before he could respond to Draco's words. "You can pick up your robes in twenty minutes."

"Thanks," Jesse said as he leapt off the platform and looked at Draco. "Well, I gotta go find my dad. Nice meeting ya, Draco."

Draco just nodded and Jesse left.

_I can't say I really like Draco,_ Jesse thought as he made his way toward Flourish and Blotts where his dad said to meet him.

He joined his father in the store and told his father about what the assistant said.

"All right, we'll go and get your wand now and then get some more of your supplies before we pick up your robes," said Nathan as he tucked in a shrunk bag that Jesse figured was filled with his books into the pocket of his robes.

"Okay," Jesse said. "Hey, dad, can we go to Eeylops?" Since the Andersons had a family owl, Jesse didn't need to get one but he did want to look around since his father told him he could get an owl if he wanted one.

Nathan nodded and the two of the left the bookstore and headed toward Eeylops Owl Emporium, which was only filled with a few customers. Jesse immediately began wandering around, looking at the various owls that were watching him, preening their feathers or flying around the store. It reminded Jesse a little of Sakura's Owl Emporium in the Circle.

Jesse couldn't help but smile as he thought about the friend he had made in the Emporium with whom he had named every owl in the store. It still amused Jesse to no end that his friend had tried to name a female owl 'Herbert' and he found himself wondering if he would see Jaden at Hogwarts.

_ Doubtful. Japan has its own magic school and I dunno if Jaden'd be willing to go to a school so far from home,_ Jesse thought.

Some people would think that, after two years, Jesse would've forgotten about Jaden and gone on to find new friends but that didn't happen. Jesse was good at making friends, always has been, but he was not one to forget about friends after he had made them, even if they didn't see each other for years. Jesse still remembered the friend he had made when he was five—Jude—after all, even though he hasn't seen him since he moved away when he was six.

Jesse continued to walk around the store but couldn't find any owl that he liked so he left to join his father.

"Couldn't find one you liked?" Nathan asked.

Jesse shook his head before glancing at Magical Menagerie. "Hey, can I get a cat?" he asked curiously. He has always wanted a cat but his father didn't think he was responsible enough to take care of a cat, at least that's what he told his son a year earlier. _Maybe I can get a cat now,_ Jesse thought.

Nathan pressed his lips together thoughtfully. "It will be _your_ responsibility, Jesse," he said finally.

"Yes!" Jesse immediately ran and disappeared into Magical Menagerie followed by his chuckling father.

Wandering around the store, Jesse looked from one cat to the other as he sought to find the one that he wanted. His eyes landed on a small silvery-gray tabby with bright amber eyes who was battling at a small ball of yarn that rolled from it whenever it swatted at it. The kitten pounced but the ball of yarn, as if propelled by an invisible force, moved backwards and the kitten leapt at it again.

Jesse chuckled at the kitten's playfulness before he stretched out a hand when the kitten spotted him and blinked bright amber eyes at him. The kitten moved forward before sniffing Jesse's hand and then rubbing up against it, mewling.

"She certainly likes you," the storekeeper said with a small smile as she walked over to join Jesse.

Jesse smiled and decided that he would get her.

He left Magical Menagerie with a cat carrier, all the supplies he needed to take care of the kitten and said kitten—a half-kneazle—curled up in the cat carrier, playing with a toy that moved on its own in the carrier.

Nathan glanced at the cat. "What are you going to name her?" he asked.

"I'm still thinking about it," Jesse replied.

Nathan nodded. "Let's go get your potion supplies now," he said and Jesse nodded before following his father down the alley.

**. . .**

"Woohoo!" Jaden shouted as the cart careened down the railing deeper beneath the school, past stalactites and stalagmites.

Harry laughed at his brother's antics before looking at his father. "Dad, what's the difference between a stalactite and a stalagmite?" he shouted to be heard over his brother's shouting and the wind that rushed past them. He had always wondered that and just decided to ask.

"Stalactites hang from the ceiling and stalagmites grow up from the ground," Kaito shouted back.

"Oh."

The cart shot down before gliding to a halt in front of the Yuki Family's trust vault. It was the vault that Kaito had set up for Harry and Jaden for their years at Hogwarts. The goblin who had come with them—Griphook—climbed out of the cart followed by Kaito, Violet, Harry and a beaming Jaden.

"That was so much fun!" Jaden exclaimed.

Harry chuckled. "It was," he agreed.

Violet looked like she was about to be sick. "I should've stayed up top," she groaned, leaning against a column near the vault doors.

Once they reached the vault, Kaito handed the golden key to the goblin who opened his vault; it didn't' take long for Kaito to get enough money to buy all of Harry's and Jaden's supplies and then they were careening back to the surface with Jaden shouting in exhilaration the entire way.

Once they were back up top, Violet was the first one out of the cart and she glared at it. "Never again," she muttered.

Kaito held out a pale-purple potion to Violet who immediately grabbed it and downed it in one gulp.

"So where're we gonna go first?" asked Jaden eagerly as the family left Gringotts and began walking through the crowd.

"Let's go get your robes and we'll go from there," Violet said. The potion had done its job and Violet felt much better.

The four of them went to Madam Malkins', arriving there at the same time as a brown-haired older woman in dark green robes with a pointed hat on her head. At her side was a brown-haired woman and a black-haired man with a girl around Harry's and Jaden's age with bushy brown hair and wide excited eyes.

"Professor McGonagall, it's good to see you," Madam Malkin greeted the older woman.

"You as well, Madam Malkin. Miss. Granger is here to get her robes as are these two, I am assuming," the older woman, McGonagall, said.

"McGonagall? Lily told me a lot about you in her letters," Violet said. "She spoke highly of you so I'm glad I finally get to meet you. I'm Violet Yuki. This is my husband Kaito and our sons Jaden and Harry."

McGonagall looked at Violet. "You must be the sister Professor Dumbledore mentioned a few years ago," she said. "Lily never told me she had another sister other than Petunia but that means…" McGonagall looked at Harry and her eyes seemed to soften.

"Yes, this is Harry," Violet said. "But, come, we need to get them measured for their robes and then we still got to buy the rest of their supplies."

McGonagall nodded. "Yes, Miss. Granger also needs to get measured for her robes," she said.

The girl, who had stopped looking around the store, glanced at them before walking over. "Hi. You guys going to Hogwarts too? Of course you are. I mean, why else would you be here? I was ever so surprised when I got my letter. I mean, I didn't even know magic existed and then I found out I'm a witch. It was so surprising. I'm Hermione Granger by the way, who're you?"

She said all of that in one breath.

Her parents exchanged glances.

Harry was wondering how the girl hadn't passed out from lack of breath.

"Hi Hermione. I'm Jaden. It's nice to meet ya," Jaden said.

The three children moved to get measured for their robes while their parents stood nearby to watch. Afterwards, the two groups separated again; Hermione, her parents and Professor McGonagall heading toward the wandshop to get Hermione's wand while Harry, Jaden and their parents headed toward Flourish and Blotts.

After getting their books and potion supplies, the four of them were walking down the alleyway when they passed by Eeylops Owl Emporium and Jaden and Harry stopped, their eyes training on the owls in the window. "Hey, Uncle, can we go in here for a little bit?" Harry asked.

Kaito glanced at him before nodding. "We have enough to get you each an owl if you want one," he said.

Jaden and Harry slipped into the Emporium almost before Kaito finished speaking and immediately began looking around. As Harry wandered over to where a snowy owl with golden eyes was perched, Jaden walked over to a group of owls.

"There're so many here and that makes it more difficult to choose one," Jaden commented before watching as one owl flew over before perching on his shoulder and hooting.

Yubel looked at him as he looked at the small spotted owl on his shoulder. '_That wasn't as difficult as you thought it would be,_' she mused.

Jaden chuckled and stretched out a hand before brushing his fingers on the owl's chest as his parents walked over to join him with Harry, a snowy-white owl in a cage, just behind him.

"I see you found one you like," Kaito said.

Jaden nodded, studying the owl. "Artemis," he said; the name had just come to him and the fact that the owl hooted meant that she liked it.

After Kaito paid for the owl and all the supplies she would need the family left the Emporium.

**. . .**

Though she would never admit it out loud, Alexis decided that Garrick Ollivander was rather creepy. The wandmaker was an older man with eyes that were pale-silver and shone like tiny moons and long white hair but the way he looked at her made her feel like he was staring into her soul.

"Ah, Atticus Rhodes, ash, unicorn hair, 11 inches," Ollivander greeted Atticus who blinked.

"How'd you remember that?" he asked.

Ollivander chuckled. "I remember every wand I have ever sold, Mr. Rhodes," he explained before he looked at Alexis. "And so your sister is here to find the wand that fits her, yes? What is your name?"

"Alexis," Alexis said.

Ollivander nodded. "Wand arm?" he asked.

Alexis held out her right arm and a measuring tape immediately began measuring her arm, though it didn't stop with just measuring her arm and began measuring everything else. Alexis, a bit irritated, swatted at the measuring tape before she looked at Atticus.

"Did it do this to you too?" she asked.

Atticus snickered. "Yup," he said.

"All right, that's enough," Ollivander said as he walked over to join Alexis with many long, slender boxes in his arms. He placed them on the counter before opening one of them and pulling out a wand while the measuring tape floated back to the counter.

"Try this one, willow, unicorn hair, 10 inches," Ollivander said, holding out the wand and Alexis took it.

"Give it a way," Ollivander said.

Alexis waved and, suddenly, one of the shelves on the wall exploded.

Atticus snickered while Alexis blushed in embarrassment and cautiously handed the wand back.

"You almost blew up the counter, Atticus," Caleb reminded his son.

Atticus smiled sheepishly.

"Here, maple, phoenix feather 10 ½ inches," Ollivander said, holding out another wand but Alexis barely lifted the wand before Ollivander snatched it back.

"No, no, that's not it. Try this one, mahogany, dragon heartstring, 11 inches," Ollivander said, holding out another wand.

And it went like this for several minutes. It got to the point that Atticus, bored, had wandered out of the wandshop and Kara had followed her son to make sure he didn't get into trouble. Caleb was leaning against the wall as Ollivander and Alexis continued the process of going through wands.

"What if none of them choose me?" Alexis said, looking at her dad and the professor.

"It'll be all right. I believe we had to go through almost twenty of them for Atticus," he said.

"Oh, a challenge, eh?" Ollivander said with a grin as he took the next failed wand before he reached for another box. "Not to worry. Try this one. Alder, unicorn hair, 10 inches."

Alexis took the wand and, in an instant, she somehow knew that it was the right one. It was like a sensation of warmth that went through her and, when she waved her wand, red and gold sparks flew out of the wand.

Ollivander nodded. "Yes, yes, that is the wand for you. That will be seven galleons," he said.

Alexis' father paid for both the wand and a holster so that Alexis wouldn't lose it and then they left the wandshop.

**. . .**

Jesse and his father walked into the wandshop and looked around. The shop seemed empty and was lined with shelves filled with long, slender boxes, a counter and a rickety old chair in the corner. Suddenly, a white haired older man with pale-silver eyes walked into the open and Jesse jumped.

Nathan chuckled.

"Ah, another new student," the wandmaker said with a smile. "What's your name?"

"Jesse Anderson, sir," Jesse said.

Ollivander nodded. "Wand arm?" he said.

"The hand you write with, son," Nathan said when Jesse looked confused for a moment.

"Oh, right," Jesse said before he held out his right arm. A measuring tape began to float around him, measuring not just his arm but also every inch of his body. Ollivander began pulling out long, slender boxes before ordering the measuring tape to stop.

"Try this, oak, dragon heartstring, 9 ½ inches," he said.

Jesse took the wand but, before he could move it, Ollivander had snatched it out of his hand.

"No, no, that's not it. Try this one," Ollivander handed Jesse another one. "Reed, unicorn hair, 11 ½ inches." Jesse took it and waved it when Ollivander told him to but all he succeeded in doing was cause one of the windows to shatter.

Nathan waved his wand, fixing the window, as Jesse handed the wand back, blushing in embarrassment and that embarrassment only increased when the next wand he tried caused the same window to shatter again.

They went through several more wands before Jesse finally found his.

"Cedar, dragon heartstring, 10 ¼ inches," Ollivander said, holding out the wand.

Jesse took it before a rush of warmth went through him and, when he waved it, red and gold sparks shot out the other end.

Ollivander nodded. "Yes, that is yours. That will be seven galleons," he said.

Nathan paid for the wand as well a holster. "So that you don't lose or break your wand," he explained before he handed Jesse the cat carrier in which was Jesse's half-kneazle kitten Mist after Jesse took the holster and tucked his wand into it before attaching it to his arm.

"So where to now, Dad?" Jesse asked.

"We've got everything on the list so how about we go get some ice cream," Nathan suggested and led the way to the ice cream parlor.

**. . .**

Jaden was happily licking his strawberry ice cream cone as he and his family headed down the alley toward the last place they needed to visit before they could head home; Ollivander's Wand Shop.

"I was thinking we could get some dinner in London and head back to Japan tomorrow," Kaito said as they walked.

"We can go around London and see the sights," Violet suggested. "Like the Tower of London and Buckingham Palace if we have time."

"We'll be able to do that later," Kaito pointed out. "Jaden and Harry will need time to adjust to the time differences so I was thinking we could come back to England a week before school starts and just stay in a hotel for that week."

"And during that week, we can see the sights. It's a good plan," Violet said.

The four of them entered the wand shop and the white-haired silver-eyed form of Garrick Ollivander walked into the open.

"Hello and welcome," he greeted them.

"Hello, we're here for our sons' wands," Kaito said calmly.

Ollivander nodded before looking at the group, his eyes briefly landing on Harry who had been keeping his scar covered until that moment when he was rubbing his eyes—he was starting to get tired—and brushed the bangs away. "Harry Potter," Ollivander said.

Harry frowned. "Potter-Yuki, sir," he corrected.

"Ah, yes, my mistake," said Ollivander. "And who shall we start with?"

"I'll go," Jaden said cheerfully as he moved forward.

_How come he isn't tired? We've been walking around for hours and that anti-jet leg potion Dad gave us is wearing off,_ Harry thought irritably.

"What is your name?"

"Jaden."

"Very well, Jaden. Wand arm?"

Jaden looked confused.

'_The arm you write with, I assume,_' Yubel murmured in Jaden's mind.

"Oh," Jaden said aloud before he held out his right arm and a tape measure immediately began measuring it on its own while Ollivander fiddled around with the slender boxes stacked in shelves all around him.

"That's enough." Ollivander didn't look away from his boxes as the measuring tape stopped and floated over to the counter before settling down.

Ollivander began handing Jaden wands. When Jaden waved the first one, he caused a shelf to explode and then caused a window to shatter twice with the next two wands before setting the chair in the corner on fire with the fourth wand. Harry and Yubel were both snickering as Jaden handed the fourth wand back while Kaito put the fire out with his wand. Several more wands were given to Jaden to test, thankfully without as bad a consequence as the first four wands, but none of them fit.

"Ah, another tricky one, I see," Ollivander said with a smile before he sorted through his wands again and then he pulled out another one. "Try this. Hawthorn, phoenix feather, 10 ½ inches."

Jaden reached out before taking the wand and giving it a wave. Almost immediately, he felt warm and his eyes widened as they flashed momentarily to gold before reverting back to brown as dark gold and red sparks shot out the other end.

"That is the wand for you. Hmm, interesting," Ollivander said.

Jaden lowered his arm before looking at the wandmaker confused. "What's interesting?" he asked.

"Hawthorn wands normally choose someone with a rather…conflicted yet intriguing nature," Ollivander explained.

Jaden wondered at that. In a way, he did have a conflicting nature but that was only because Haou was practically the polar opposite of Jaden—though they shared some similarities from what Jaden's managed to gather as Haou wasn't exactly the most talkative person…er spirit in the world—and so their natures were often conflicting.

'_It does suit you,_' Yubel said in Jaden's mind.

"Your turn, Harry," Jaden said, stepping back and accepting the holster that his father handed him while Harry stepped forward.

"Wand arm?" Ollivander asked and Harry held out his right arm before the tape measure measured every inch of Harry's body before returning to the counter at Ollivander's order.

"Let's try this one first; mahogany, unicorn hair, 9 ½ inches," Ollivander said and Harry took the wand before waving it, causing the window to shatter and Jaden to smirk.

Harry glared at him as he handed the wand back to Ollivander. "Shut it," he said.

"I didn't say anything."

They went through several more wands before Ollivander, frowning though his eyes glittered with excitement, took back the most recent wand (blackthorn, dragon heartstring, 11 inches). He then pressed his lips together. "I wonder…" he murmured before leaving the room.

He returned a few minutes later, carrying a box that he opened before he held out a wand toward Harry. "Try this. Holly, 11 inches, phoenix feather," he said.

Harry took the wand and almost instantly knew it was the right one as it warmed and then gold and red sparks shot out of the other end.

Ollivander smiled, though his eyes gleamed with curiosity. "Curious, very curious," he said.

"What's curious?" Harry asked, lowering the wand.

"I remember every wand that I have ever sold, Mr. Potter-Yuki," Ollivander explained. "And the phoenix feather that was put into your wand came from a single phoenix who only gave me another feather, a feather that was used in another wand that chose a wizard years ago. It is curious to know that you were chosen by a wand that is the brother to the wand that gave you your scar."

Harry stared at the wand, eyes wide when he realized that the wand was the brother to Voldemort's wand.

"That will be seven galleons," Ollivander said.

Kaito paid him for both of their wands and then the holsters to keep them in. Then he guided them out of the wandshop before looking at Harry once they were a few yards away. "Harry, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I guess…I'm just surprised that I have a wand that's the brother to Voldemort's wand," Harry admitted, glancing briefly at the wand that was now secured to his forearm in a holster.

"Yes, that was surprising," Violet admitted softly.

Jaden's stomach chose that moment to growl, much to his family's amusement. "I dunno about you but I'm hungry," he said.

"When_ aren't_ you hungry?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I dunno," Jaden said with a shrug.

Harry shook his head. "We should probably get Jaden food before he eats his wand," he said.

"Hey!" Jaden protested but Harry just chuckled again.

**. . .**

**To Be Continued**

**. . .**

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: well, that was chapter 4**

**Darth: what's going to happen next?**

**Blaze: well, we'll get to…(falls asleep at desk)**

**Darth: (raises eyebrow) man, she really must've been tired**

**Jesse: well, she did only get like five hours of sleep last night and then had school and all that**

**Jaden: why didn't she just sleep in class? That's what I do**

**Chazz: unlike **_**you**_**, Blaze probably wants to **_**pass**_** her classes**

**Jesse: plus, she's in college, you can't sleep in class without someone noticing**

**Jaden: oh**

**Harry: same can be said for Hogwarts. I'd like to see you try an' fall asleep in Snape's class, Jaden**

**Draco: (smirks) I'd pay galleons to see that**

**Jaden: (growls) Yubel…?**

**Yubel: (grins and glares at Draco)**

**Draco: (pales and takes a step back)**

**Chazz: ohhhh, you're so gonna get it!**

**Jesse: uh (coughs nervously and holds up paper) Blaze left orders to leave Draco alive**

**Yubel: (scowls) why?**

**Jesse: (reading from paper) 'The characters that were mentioned by name in this chapter are going to play good-sized parts in this story and they are not to be harmed. At least, unless I say so; in other words, Draco, don't do anything to get on my bad side.'**

**Draco: (swallows)**

**Darth: so I'm guessing Draco's going to be good in this story?**

**Jesse: (reads from paper) 'Draco's official role in this story is undecided at the moment but I'm leaning towards finding some way to make him good. He's only eleven now so I don't see him as evil, just misguided by his **_**baka**_** father.'**

**Chazz: whatever. I'm gonna end the chapter now. (Takes paper from Jesse and reads from it) 'Reviewers, I hope this thirteen page chapter makes up for that extremely long rant at the beginning of the chapter but I hope that you understand that I had every intention of putting slash into this story but I feared offending others and I became unconfident [is that even a word?] in my decision and so changed my mind but, after getting told something that made me confident again (i.e. that this is my story and I shouldn't have to change it for anyone) I changed my mind again.' Man, that's a lot**

**Jesse: (takes paper from Chazz and turns it over before reading) 'So, once again, there is Spiritshipping in this story as well as Harry/Alexis but it won't come in until later years. Right now, it'll just be friendship, which is how all relationships will go since everyone is only eleven, twelve or thirteen. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and reviews, as always, are much appreciated.'**


	6. Ch 5: Reunion on the Hogwarts Express

_**Ddragon21:** I already PMed you so I won't repeat myself. Thank you for you review on last chapter and chapter 3._

**_KaizerDragoon _[from Ch. 3]_:_**_ Thank you for your suggestion. I'll considering it. Thank you for your review._

**_MuggleCreator:_**_ Thanks and I agree with your friend._

**_Lupine Horror: _**_Erm, considering the fact that Yubel's and Jaden's souls are fused together, that would be REALLY awkward and weird. Thank you for your review._

**_Olaf74:_**_ (giggles) I rather liked that part too. Thanks for your review._

_**Anubis9 lord of death: **You'll see what houses everyone gets in next chapter. Thank you for your review.  
_

**_keroblade:_**_ Thank you. Here's the next chapter for ya._

**_Magician Girl Mirani: _**_Thank you so much and I was considering having them meet in the alley but then I decided that the train would be better. Also, in terms of your advice, all I can say is thank you for it. Here's the update you wanted. Thank you for your review._

**I tried to make this chapter a long chapter. It didn't work out so well. The next chapter is the sorting so it's liable to be longer. Here is Chapter 5 and I hope that you like it; reviews, as always, are much appreciated.**

**Chapter 5**

**Reunion on the Hogwarts Express**

_Tower Hotel_

_London, England_

"Jaden! Get up!" Harry said, shaking his brother's shoulders.

"The train's not gonna leave for another three hours. Let me sleep," Jaden protested, burying his face into his pillow. The Yukis had spent the last week in London exploring the city and seeing the sights, though getting lost in London had not been part of the plan. Needless to say, Harry and Jaden got to see more of London than originally planned and ran into their Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, which had been a rather…interesting meeting.***** However, it was now August 31st and they were due at Platform 9 and ¾ at noon for the train ride to Hogwarts, something Jaden was looking forward too.

He just didn't want to get up three hours early.

"Come on, we're gonna go try that restaurant Dad spotted a few days ago for…" Harry trailed off for Jaden had bolted upright at the mention of food.

"Well, whatta just standing there for? Let's go get some food," Jaden said before he leapt off his bed and ran to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Harry watched him go before sighing. "I should be used to this, I really should," he said.

Yubel, who was floating nearby as she could not be far away from Jaden or from her card—hence why she was midway between the two,—chuckled. '_And yet you are not,_' she said.

"Are you?"

'_Touché._'

Harry walked over to where his trunk had been placed before opening it and looking through it to make sure he had everything, including his deck and the books that he had already read the first few chapters of. Jaden, surprisingly enough, had also read a few chapters in each of his books, though Harry was convinced Yubel had been responsible for that.

The door to their room—they had gotten a separate room next door to their parents—opened and their parents walked into the room. "Good morning, Harry," Violet greeted.

"Morning Auntie," Harry said with a smile. "Jaden's getting ready."

Violet nodded. "We've decided that it will be better if you show up early because the train will likely fill up quickly," she said.

"Is that why we're leaving early?"

"Yes."

Jaden, drying his hair, walked into the room about fifteen minutes later; he was dressed in dark blue jeans and a black shirt. He tossed the towel he had been using back into the bathroom and it crumpled in a heap on the floor.

"Morning Mom, morning Dad," Jaden said, spotting his parents as he walked over to his bed and, sitting down, began to put on his shoes.

"Good morning, Jaden," Kaito said.

Jaden finished getting ready as Artemis flew into the room before landing on her perch, hooting in greeting. "Hey, girl," he greeted her.

Hedwig, Harry's owl, hooted as she also flew into the room and landed on the headboard of Harry's bed and Harry walked over to her before gently brushing his fingers on the feathers on her chest. "What're we going to do with Hedwig and Artemis, Uncle? I mean, I doubt they'll like getting shrunk," he said.

"We'll let them meet us at King's Cross. They're smart owls so I'm sure they will find you two before we get to the platform," Kaito said. "Now why don't we go get something to eat?"

"Food!" Jaden shouted happily.

Harry and his aunt and uncle laughed.

**. . .**

_Platform 9 and ¾ _

_London, England_

Alexis followed her brother as he pushed his trolley through the crowds while their parents followed. They walked in silence amidst the chattering of the other people who were hurrying to their trains. Alexis glanced at her ticket when they came to Platform 9. "So, how do we find Platform 9 and ¾?" she asked.

"It's through there," Atticus replied, pointing to the barrier that lay between Platforms 9 and 10. "You just run through it."

He then glanced at his parents. "Bye Mom, bye Dad. See you during break," he said before he ran forward and leapt onto the back of the trolley as it glided forward. Alexis half-expected the trolley to run into the wall but it didn't and she watched as her brother vanished through the wall.

"Wow," she said surprised.

"Surprised me the first time I saw it too," her mother said; she had been the one to see Atticus off the year before while Alexis had stayed home with her father. "Now go, sweetie. We'll see you during the holidays. Have a good time and try to keep Atticus out of trouble."

Alexis smiled before she hugged her parents. "I make no promises," she said as she released her parents before she pushed the trolley and ran off and went through the wall, which was a peculiar sensation. When she reached the other side, she was stunned by what she saw.

The platform was filled with students and parents with pets running around or flying through the air and students with trolleys talking with each other. There were many students already in their robes while others were dressed casually. On the tracks was a bright red steam engine train with steam coiling into the sky on top.

"C'mon, Lexi, let's go find a compartment," Atticus said as he moved to Alexis's side and Alexis nodded before the two of them headed off toward the train.

**. . .**

A _crack_ sounded as Nathan appeared on Platform 9 and ¾ with his son at his side. Jesse swayed as he struggled to regain his footing. "I hate apparition," he muttered.

"You hate all forms of magical travel, Jesse," Nathan said with a smile.

"Why can't they just use cars or whatever?"

"Because they're behind in the times, for lack of better description. Do you have everything you need?"

Jesse nodded. "Yeah," he said.

"You have Mist and your deck?"

"Yeah, Dad, I have everything," Jesse assured him before he hugged his father around the middle. "I love ya, Dad."

"I love you too, Jess," Nathan said, placing one arm around his son's shoulders and gently hugging him back. "I know you'll do great. I'll see you during the holidays." He released his son before nodding to the train.

Jesse nodded. "Bye Dad," he said before he made his way toward the train, incidentally running into someone as he did so.

"Watch it!" Draco snapped, glaring at Jesse.

"Sorry, didn't see ya there," Jesse said sheepishly as he held out a hand.

"Yeah, well, watch where you're going next time," Draco grunted though he did take the hand and Jesse pulled him to his feet. Dusting himself off, Draco studied him. "You're that Anderson kid I met at Madam Malkins, Jesse, right?"

"Yup," Jesse said. "Well, I'm gonna go and find a compartment."

"My friends already saved one for me," Draco said smugly. "I suppose maybe I'll see you in Slytherin."

"Maybe," Jesse said with a shrug. _Doubtful thought,_ he thought.

After saying goodbye to Draco, Jesse grabbed his trolley again and pushed it toward the bright red train.

**. . .**

Jaden did not know how he ended up on his face after going through the barrier but Harry was amused by it. "Oh shut it and help me up, _baka_," Jaden protested, glaring at his brother who was snickering and not bothering on hiding it.

Still laughing, Harry held out a hand and helped Jaden to his feet as their parents came through the barrier next. The family moved away from the barrier and was heading toward the train as a group of red-heads came through next.

"Be sure to write whenever possible and let us know what house you got into," Violet said as she hugged Harry and Jaden.

"Okay, Mom," Jaden said, hugging his mother back.

"And be good, both of you. We'll see you during the holidays," Kaito said as he hugged his sons as well before stepping back.

"I'll miss ya but I'll write often," Jaden said.

"So will I," Harry agreed before he and Jaden waved to their parents and made their way toward the train.

When they reached it though, they were having a bit of trouble getting their trunks into the train. A pair of identical red-heads noticed their trouble and made their way over to join them.

"Oy, looks like…" one began.

"…you're in need…" the other continued.

"…of some help," the first one finished.

"Yeah, would you mind?" Jaden asked.

"Not at all," the first twin said, pulling out his wand before he murmured something under his breath and both of their trunks were floated onto the train.

"Thanks," Harry said, running a hand through his hair before he looked at his brother, not realizing he had revealed the scar on his forehead. "We should've asked Aunt Violet or Uncle Kaito to do that before they left."

Jaden shrugged. "I forgot," he said.

'_You'd forget your own head if it wasn't attached,_' a snide voice muttered in the back of Jaden's head.

_No one asked your opinion. And why are you speaking now? You've been pretty silent in recent years that I've barely noticed you were there,_ Jaden thought.

'_I had nothing to speak about,_' Haou replied.

_And of course the first thing you do when you decide to speak is insult me,_ Jaden thought.

'_I did not insult you. I simply pointed out the truth. Harry's looking at you and I think he just asked you something,_' Haou said.

Jaden, wondering when Haou started looking through his eyes but deciding against asking, glanced at Harry who was looking at him questioningly. "Sorry, what?" he asked.

"I was asking if you were all right. You started spacing out," Harry said.

Jaden rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish smile. "Sorry 'bout that," he said. "Just thinking." _More like talking to a permanent resident in my head,_ he thought but didn't repeat that out loud. Harry didn't know about Haou's existence and Jaden, not wanting to be seen as crazy for having voices in his head, decided against telling him unless he absolutely had to.

Meanwhile, the twins were studying Harry.

"Blimey, Fred, is that…?" One twin began.

"That it is, George, that it is," the other twin said.

"Harry Potter," they said at the same time, loud enough for Harry to hear for he glanced at them.

"It's Potter-Yuki but yeah, that's me," he admitted.

"It's nice to meet ya," the first twin said. "I'm Fred Weasley."

"And I'm George Weasley," the second twin said.

"Nice to meet you too and thanks, again, for the help," Harry said before he nodded to Jaden, who was spacing out again, and added, "The _baka_ who's spacing out is my brother Jaden." He jammed his elbow into Jaden's side causing him to yelp and glare at his brother, the ring of gold evident for a brief second before it faded.

"What the heck, Harry?" he protested.

"You were spacing out again," Harry said before he nodded to the twins. "This is Fred and his brother George."

"Oh, nice to meet you," Jaden said brightly.

"You too but you firsties should probably get onboard so that you can find a compartment," Fred—or George, it was difficult to tell them apart—said.

"Yeah, we've gotta go find our family," George—or Fred—said before they walked away.

**. . .**

_Ten Minutes Later_

_Hogwarts Express_

Harry and Jaden were walking down the hallway, trying to find an empty compartment. Most of the compartments they found were already filled with students or only had one student who told them that they were saving the compartment for their friends. Needless to say, it took them a good ten minutes before they finally found an empty compartment.

"Here's one," Jaden said after opening the door to one compartment before he made his way into it and Harry followed.

After they put their stuff away, they took a seat across from each other near the window and Jaden found himself gazing out the window. "How long do ya think the journey'll be?" he asked.

"I dunno," Harry said with a shrug, pulling out a book from one of his packs and opening it.

Jaden glanced at him. "Didn't you already read the first few chapters of every book we got?" he asked.

"Yeah, well, except for Potions and what's what I'm doing now," Harry replied.

"Nerd."

Harry kicked him.

"Ow!"

The door to the compartment opened at that moment and a red-head with freckles and blue eyes poked his head into the compartment. "Uh, can I sit here? Everywhere else is full," he said hesitantly.

Jaden shrugged. "I don't mind," he said.

"Neither do I," Harry said.

The boy looked relieved and he made his way into the compartment before, after putting his stuff away, sitting beside Harry. "I'm Ron, Ron Weasley," he said.

"Related to Fred and George Weasley?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah, they're my older brothers," Ron said.

"Oh. I'm Jaden Yuki," Jaden said.

"And I'm Harry Potter-Yuki," Harry said.

Ron's eyes widened. "_You're_ Harry Potter?" he exclaimed.

"Potter-Yuki," Harry corrected with a sigh. "And please don't treat me differently. I hate being famous just 'cause my parents were killed and I wasn't." The bitterness and sadness in Harry's voice was evident.

Ron studied him. "I'm sorry," he said.

"Not your fault," Harry said with a shake of his head. "It's not like you were the one that killed him."

"Yeah, it was Voldemort's fault," Jaden said.

Ron gaped. "You said his name," he exclaimed.

Jaden raised an eyebrow. "Why shouldn't I? I mean, it's a name," he said.

'_I get the feeling that saying that name is somewhat taboo here,_' Yubel said.

_Me too but why?_ Jaden thought.

'_Who knows?_'

A _crash_ sounded outside followed by an "Atticus!" and an "It wasn't my fault those _bakas_ tripped me!"

The door to the compartment opened again and a frustrated blonde girl with brown eyes poked her head into the compartment. "Sorry to interrupt but can we sit here? We haven't found an empty compartment yet," she said.

"I don't mind," Jaden said and Harry and Ron nodded in agreement.

"Thanks." The girl ducked out of the compartment and pulled a brown-haired boy who looked about a year older than her with brown eyes into it behind him. She and the boy sat down next to Jaden and Ron respectively.

"I'm Alexis and this is my brother Atticus," the girl said.

"I'm Jaden and this is my brother, Harry," Jaden said.

"I'm Ron," Ron said.

"It's nice to meet you. So are all of you first years too?" Alexis asked.

Jaden nodded. "Are you two?" he asked.

"Nope, I'm a second year," Atticus said.

"Oh."

"So what's Hogwarts like?" Harry asked.

"Oh it's great," Atticus said with a grin. "Though there're some classes that are boring as heck, like History of Magic, and Potions is taught by someone who doesn't like Gryffindors so I'd watch out for him."

"You're a Gryffindor?"

"Yup. Lexi'll probably be a Gryffindor too. What about you?"

Jaden shrugged. "Probably Gryffindor," he said.

"Well, my parents were Gryffindors so that's probably where I'll go," Harry said.

"My entire family's been in Gryffindor," Ron admitted.

The door to the compartment opened for a third time and Jaden's eyes widened in shock when a _very_ familiar head poked his head in. "Hey, can I sit here? All the other compartments…Jaden?!" The boy exclaimed.

"Jesse?!" Jaden exclaimed at the exact same time, getting to his feet before he moved over to stand in front of the friend he had made years earlier.

"It is you!" Jesse exclaimed. "What're you doing here? I thought you would've gone to the Academy in Tokyo."

"I decided that it'd be cool to go to a school outside of my country," Jaden explained. "But what about you? You live in Norway! I thought you would've gone to a school closer to home."

"Dad said I had a choice and I chose to come to Hogwarts after reading about how good of a school it was," Jesse explained.

"They know each other?" Ron said.

Harry nodded. "We met in the Circle of Magic in Tokyo two years ago and he and Jaden became fast friends," he said.

Jaden and Jesse sat down next to each other, still talking with each other, though their topic had changed to what has happened in the last two years. Jaden told Jesse about how he and Harry got lost in London earlier in the week, which Jesse chuckled.

"Man, good thing I wasn't with ya. I probably would've gotten you even more lost," he said.

"Why do you say that?" Jaden asked.

Jesse shrugged. "I have a bad sense of direction," he said.

"Five galleons says he gets lost on his first day at Hogwarts," Atticus said to Alexis who just sighed and shook her head.

"Oh, I should probably introduce myself," Jesse said. "I'm Jesse Anderson."

"I'm Alexis Rhodes and that idiot over there is my brother Atticus," Alexis said.

Atticus pouted. "Why you so mean, sis?" he protested.

"I'm Ron. What's up with your hair?" Ron blurted out, staring at Jesse's oddly shaped and oddly-colored hair.

Jesse sighed. "Not the first time someone's said that to me. It's natural, by the way," he said.

The train started moving at that moment and Jaden peered out the window; since he had moved, Alexis now had the window seat but he didn't mind. "Does anyone know how long this journey will be?" he asked.

"About six hours," Atticus said.

"_Six hours?!_" Jaden groaned. "I'm gonna die of boredom before then."

'_Drama queen,_' Yubel said.

_Shut up,_ Jaden thought.

"Maybe we could duel or something," Harry suggested. "I plan on beating ya."

Jaden smirked. "Try it," he invited.

"You guys duel?" Alexis asked.

"Heck yeah," Jaden said.

"Nice. So do I and so does Lexi," Atticus said.

"And me," Jesse put in.

"Uh, what are you talking about?" Ron asked with a frown.

"Duel Monsters," Harry said.

"What's that?"

Jaden stared at Ron bewildered. "You don't know what Duel Monsters is?" he said.

"Duel Monsters isn't as popular in England as it is in Japan and America," Jesse said.

Jaden, nodding, didn't waste any time and immediately launched into an explanation of the game.

"Sounds like a strategy game," Ron commented. "Like Wizard's Chess, except more complicated."

"That's one way to describe it," Jesse said.

The door to the compartment opened at that moment and an older woman with dimples smiled at them. "Would you like anything off the trolley?" she asked.

"Food!" Jaden exclaimed and immediately dug out some money and left the compartment.

"And he just ate too," Harry muttered face-palming.

"No thanks, I'm all set," Ron admitted, lifting up a bag of smashed sandwiches.

Harry stood up. "I'm gonna get some," he said, also pulling out some money.

Before long, everyone had bought something—Harry was nice enough to get enough for Ron and anyone else who couldn't afford it—and were eating the treats. At least, everyone except Jaden; the brunette eleven-year-old was practically inhaling everything in sight.

"Save some for the others, Jay," Harry said as he opened up a pumpkin pastry and took a bite of it.

Jesse reached over and snatched the chocolate frog Jaden had just picked up before opening it, catching the frog before it could hop away and bit into it, studying the card that came with it while Jaden whined, "That was mine!"

"You've already eaten like five, Jay," Jesse said as he put the card down.

"Which on did you get?" Ron asked around a mouthful of chocolate.

Alexis, who was chewing on a sugar quill, grimaced at that.

"Rowena Ravenclaw," Jesse said.

Harry, finishing his pumpkin pastry, picked up a chocolate frog and opened it. Unfortunately, he was unable to catch the frog before it hoped onto the window and jumped out it.

"Tough luck, mate," Ron said. "Who'd you get?"

Harry glanced at the card. "Dumbledore," he said.

"I've got like five of him."

"I think Harry's got every card out there," Jaden said after finishing a cauldron cake and reaching for another chocolate frog.

Alexis looked at him. "Where does it all go?" she wondered as Jaden was over half-done with the pile of food he had bought off the trolley.

"Mom says I have a high metabolism, whatever that is," Jaden said with a shrug.

Atticus, who was eating from a Bertie's Every Flavor Bean box, coughed before spitting out the bean he had just eaten. "Dang it! That's the second jalapeño-flavored one I've gotten," he complained.

"Does it really have every flavor?" Alexis said.

"I haven't had any of the weirder flavors but yeah," Atticus said as he pulled out a dark-blue one and popped it into his mouth before chewing. "Blueberry, much better."

"Hey, do you wanna see a spell?" Ron asked suddenly.

"Sure," Jaden said.

"Uh, you guys don't mind if I bring out Scabbers, do you?" Ron asked.

"Who's Scabbers?" Alexis asked.

"My pet rat. Well, actually, he was my brother Percy's first."

"I don't really like rats but okay," Alexis said.

Ron pulled out an old, fat gray rat before placing him on the ground amidst all the trash from the treats they were eating. He then pulled out an old worn-looking wand and pointed it at the rat; before he could utter a single word though, the compartment door opened again and a bushy haired girl with brown eyes and bucked teeth poked her head in before scanning the area.

"Excuse me but have you see a toad?" she asked.

"No we haven't, sorry," Harry said.

"Oh, are you doing magic?" The girl released the doorway. "Well, let's see it then."

Ron cleared his throat before pointing his wand at the rat again. "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow!" he said; his wand sparked but did nothing other than scare the rat.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" the girl asked with a frown. "I mean I've tried out a few spells myself and they've all worked for me. I mean, I never even knew magic existed and it was oh so surprising to learn that I was a witch. I've already read all of the books we needed to get for first year and a few others. I'm wondering what house I'll end up in. I hear Gryffindor is best and that Dumbledore himself was in that house but I guess Ravenclaw would be all right. I'm Hermione Granger by the way, who are you? Wait, I know you two but I never got your name." She looked at Harry who was wondering, yet again, how she hadn't passed out from lack of breath.

"You already know me," Jaden said with a bright smile.  
"I'm Jesse Anderson," Jesse said.

"I'm Atticus Rhodes and this is my sister Alexis," Atticus said.

"Ron Weasley," Ron said around a mouthful of food.

"Charmed," Hermione said with a sniff.

"Harry Potter-Yuki," Harry said.

"Are you really?" Hermione said. "I mean, I've read all about you. You're in quite a lot of books, you know, but none of them ever mentioned you having the last name 'Yuki'."

"Guess you shouldn't believe everything you read," Harry said with a shrug.

Hermione looked like she couldn't believe anyone would say something like that. "Well, I'll be going now," she said and walked away.

The group blinked before turning their attention back to their food.

The next few hours were spent talking and eating with Harry and Jaden finally having their duel on the ground that the others had cleared away for the match, including bring out a duel mat that Jaden had brought with him. It was close to the end of the match—Harry had 500 Life Points left and Phoenix Gearfried (A: 2800/D: 2200) on the field in Attack Mode while Jaden was in the lead with 1000 Life Points, Elemental Hero Ice Edge (A: 800/D: 900) and Wroughtweiler (A: 800/D: 1200) on the field both in Defense Mode with two facedowns and it was currently Harry's turn—when the compartment door opened again.

"Well, well, everyone said that you'd be in this compartment," a blonde aristocratic boy said with a smug smirk as he stood in the doorway with two hulking boys on either side of him. "Harry Potter."

"Potter-Yuki," Harry corrected irritated.

"Calm down, Harry-_kun._ It's not like anyone knows. Mom and Dad were good about keeping it a secret to keep away the paparazzi," Jaden said before glancing at the blonde boy. "Who're you anyway?"

"The name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," said the blonde boy.

Ron snorted.

"I'm Bond, James Bond," Atticus intoned quietly, grinning as Jaden started laughing.

Draco glared at them. "Think my name's funny, do you?" he said, training his gaze on Ron. "Let me see, red-hair, freckles, hand-me down clothes; you must be a Weasley."

Ron went almost as red as his hair and opened his mouth to retort.

Draco looked at Harry who had stood up. "You'll find out that some Wizarding families are better than others, Potter-Yuki. You don't wanna go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there," he said before he held out a hand.

Harry eyed the hand before folding his arms across his chest. "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks," he said flatly.

Draco bristled before flicking his eyes to Jesse. "Anderson," he said.

"Malfoy," Jesse replied calmly.

"You two know each other?" Jaden said surprised.

"Not really, Jay," Jesse said. "We just ran into each other at Diagon Alley and again on the platform."

"You're welcome to join us, Anderson," Draco added.

"I'm fine where I am."

Draco sniffed, looking irritated at getting turned down twice. "Fine, whatever," he said and left the compartment with his two friends' right behind him.

"He seems nice," Alexis said sarcastically.

"No he doesn't," Jaden said with a frown.

'_That was sarcasm, Jaden,_' Yubel said partially amused.

"She was being sarcastic, Jay," Harry said with a sigh.

Jaden flushed in embarrassment. "Oh," he said.

"Well, we may as well finish the duel," Harry said, returning to his spot on the ground and Jaden sat down across from him.

"Okay, it was your move," he said.

Harry nodded and drew a card from his deck. "I'll have my Phoenix Gearfried attack your Ice Edge," he said.

"I play my Trap, Hero Barrier, which negates your attack," Jaden said, flipping over one of his facedowns.

"Dang. I place this facedown and end my turn," Harry said, placing a card on the duel mat they were using that Jaden had brought with him.

Jaden drew a card and smirked.

"Uh oh," Harry said worriedly.

"Sorry, Harry, but looks like I win again," Jaden said before he placed a card on the mat. "I play Polymerization and I fuse Ice Edge on my field with Elemental Hero Clayman in my hand to summon Elemental Hero Absolute Zero (A: 2500/D: 2000) in Attack Mode." He drew the card from his Extra Deck and placed it on the field.

"Wait,"—Ron leaned forward to get a closer look at the card—"that monster's weaker than Phoenix Gearfried."

"That's where these two cards come in," Jaden explained, holding up two of the three remaining cards in his hand. "First, Monster Reborn to bring back Elemental Hero Bubbleman, which increases Absolute Zero's attack by 500 since it's a Water monster." (AZ A: 2500-3000).

"And then Mystical Space Typhoon to take out Harry's facedown," Jaden added and Harry scowled before removing his facedown from the field.

"And Absolute Zero attacks Phoenix Gearfried," Jaden added and Harry removed the card from the field while Alexis, who was keeping track of Life Points, marked Harry down to 300.

"Finally, the last card in my hand, De-Fusion, which returns Ice Edge and Clayman to my field and I'll have Clayman attack Harry directly," Jaden added.

Harry sighed as Alexis marked that his Life Points were now zero. "Well, guess I still need to work a bit on my new deck," he said as he gathered his cards together and shuffled them before returning them to his deck box.

"It'd be so much better if we could actually use duel disks," Jaden said wistfully as he also got his cards together and shuffled them. "But electronics don't work at Hogwarts." He looked sad at the idea.

Jesse patted his shoulder. "Ah, at least we'll still be able to duel, even if it's the old-fashioned way," he said.

"What're duel disks?" Ron asked.

"Basically speaking, they let us duel with actual holographic versions of our cards," Atticus said.

"Holographic versions?"

So Atticus spent the next fifteen minutes trying to explain to Ron what holograms were; by the time he was done, Ron had, at least, a basic understanding of what holograms were.

"We're going to be there soon so we should get changed," Atticus said.

Alexis left the compartment to get changed while the others shuffled around in the cramped compartment to change into their robes.

"_We have arrived. Please leave your luggage aboard. It will be brought to the castle separately,_" a voice echoed around the train by the time Alexis came back. All of them were now dressed in plain black robes over their uniforms.

**. . .**

_Near Hogwarts_

Jaden and Jesse left the compartment first with Alexis and Atticus just behind and Harry and Ron bringing up the rear.

"It's raining," Jaden said when they left the train. As Jaden said, rain was thundering down from the overcast sky above.

"I'm not surprised," Atticus said with a shrug.

"Firs' years, firs' years over here," a shout sounded from a figure carrying a lantern.

"You'd better go. I'll see ya after the Sorting," Atticus said before he walked over to join a group of students.

The first years headed toward the voice and saw the biggest man they have ever seen; he was tall and dressed in brown with a thick, long black beard and black hair.

"Whoa, he's big," Jaden said.

"You're telling me," Jesse agreed.

"Hey Hagrid," Alexis greeted him.

"'ello Alexis, how're ya?" the big man, Hagrid, asked.

"I'm good," Alexis said.

"You two know each other?" Harry said surprised.

"We met while we were in Diagon Alley. He was leaving Gringotts when we were leaving the Alley and Atticus introduced us," Alexis replied.

"Oh."

"Firs' years, follow me," Hagrid called before leading the way away from the train.

The first years walked after him, some of them intimidated by Hagrid's while others were muttering under their breath and glaring at the big man. Jaden heard "big oaf" said by a few of the first years and frowned.

"Why're they saying things like that? I mean, they don't even know him," he asked Jesse.

Jesse shrugged. "I dunno. Some people are just like that, I guess," he replied.

The first years ascended a set of stone stairs to the bank of a lake—Jaden nearly slipped on the last step but it was only Jesse's and Harry's quick reflexes that stopped him from face-planting in the mud—to see several boats resting on the calm waters.

"No more an' four to a boat," Hagrid said.

Jaden, Jesse, Harry and Alexis immediately claimed one of the boats for themselves.

Once everyone was in a boat, Hagrid pointed an umbrella. "Right, forward," he ordered and the boats started forward, gliding smoothly across the calm waters.

Jaden peered into the water. "Wonder what's in there," he said.

"Carefully, you don't wanna fall in," Jesse said, placing a hand on Jaden's arm and he sat back.

The boats finally came within sight of Hogwarts and Jaden had to admit the sight was breathtaking. It was a huge medieval style castle with towers and turrets and a forest lying off to the side. It was bathed in light from the moon that was beginning its ascent into the star-speckled sky.

"Oh wow," Harry exclaimed.

"This is an amazing sight," Alexis agreed.

"It sure is sweet," Jaden agreed.

"Yeah it is," Jesse said.

The boats glided into a cove beneath the castle and Hagrid got out of his boat before leading the way toward the stone steps. Jaden got out of the boat behind Harry and Alexis but tripped and probably would have face-planted the ground had Jesse not caught him.

"Argh! Why do I keep tripping over everything?" Jaden complained as he regained his footing and Jesse let go of him.

"You're clumsy," Harry said.

"I am not!"

'_You can be,_' Yubel said in amusement as she materialized behind Jaden.

Jaden glared at her. "Who's side are you on?" he asked.

'_I am just pointing out the truth, Jaden,_' Yubel said.

Jesse observed her with a frown. "What're you?" he asked.

Jaden started before looking at Jesse in surprise. "You can see her?" he said.

"Yeah. I've always been able to see and hear Duel Spirits. I've just never seen one quite like…her before," Jesse admitted.

"What are they talking about?" Alexis asked.

"Jaden and I have the ability to see, hear and talk to the spirits of Duel Monsters," Harry explained. "We thought we were the only ones but, apparently, we aren't. C'mon, we're getting left behind."

Jaden nodded before following his brother and Alexis and Jesse fell into step beside him. Jaden cast a sidelong glance at the bluenette. "So when'd you first figure out you can see and hear Duel Spirits?" he asked curiously.

"I was five," Jesse replied. "One of my cards, Stealth Bird, appeared to me and was able to lead me home when I got lost."

"Oh."

"What about you?"

Jaden remained silent, not wanting to talk about the massacre committed in the Circle of Magic. He still had nightmares of what actually happened and no one, not even Harry, knew what _really_ happened; he was still harboring the guilt of the massacre _he_—and by _he_, Jaden meant Haou; it was a rather long story—had committed and how his Uncle Patrick had taken the fall for Jaden.

Jesse seemed to be waiting for an answer but, when he noticed there wasn't one coming, he changed the subject. "So, are you excited about finally being at Hogwarts? I know I am," he said.

Jaden, grateful that Jesse hadn't pushed, grinned. "Yeah, I am," he said.

"Let's hope you don't fall asleep in any of your classes," Harry put in.

"Hey, I'm not that bad," Jaden protested.

"Uh huh."

"I'm not!"

"Whatever you say, Jay."

Jaden pouted and Jesse and Alexis chuckled.

The group of first years finally came to a stop at the top of the stone staircase they had been walking up and Hagrid lifted up his umbrella before rapping three times on the door and then stepping back and waited.

**. . .**

**To Be Continued**

**. . .**

***Keep an eye out for a oneshot depicting what actually happened during this time. It will be entitled **_**Battle Born: Lost in London**_** and it will be up as soon as I write and edit it but it might be a while.**

**. . .**

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: well, that was chapter 5**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Jesse: I liked it**

**Jaden: so did I**

**Chazz: eh**

**Alexis: so what's going to happen next?**

**Blaze: the Sorting and their first night at Hogwarts**

**Jaden: sweet!**

**Jesse: what houses are we going to be sorted into?**

**Blaze: you'll all be in the same house but I ain't saying (though that pretty much gives it away as it is)**

**Jaden: so are you considering doing GX Seasons 1-4?**

**Blaze: yup and if I do, I actually have ideas on what to do for Season 3's villain**

**Jesse: cool**

**Blaze: but I'll probably need an OC but that's not for a long while since I still have four books to get through and the fourth book is the longest of the first four books of the HP series**

**Jaden: yup and how long is this story gonna be?**

**Blaze: as I have it planned now, 76 chapters. We'll see if it ends up being that way or not. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and reviews, as always, are much appreciated.**


	7. Ch 6: The Sorting

**I'm am so glad people are sticking with this story, though I changed the pairing. I think I'm gonna have fun with this story though, doing something I've never done before. It'll definitely be interesting, to say the least.**

**Well, on to review replies.**

_**shyannada141: **__Well, here is the next chapter. Thank you for your review._

_**DarkKitsuneFluffy: **__Hee, your penname has 'Fluffy' in it. I like it. Anyway, glad you like that last chapter. Here is the next one and thanks for your review._

_**Raidenttensho: **__As I'm still undecided about what Harry's eventual deck will be, who his spirit partner is going to be is still up in the air? I'm not sure if he will stay with warriors or go with a Gemini deck (Phoenix Gearfried is a Gemini monster after all) or another deck though. We'll see. Thanks for our review._

_**Magician Girl Mirani:**__ Thank you. An Alchemy deck? That'd be interesting, especially if I do Seasons 1-4 of GX. Here's the next update. Thanks for your review._

_**keroblade: **__Thank you. And, hey, it's Yu-Gi-Oh! You gotta have duels, even if they are only partial duels. I'm not entirely sure if Ron will start dueling but we'll see. Thank you for your review._

_**MuggleCreator:**__ Thanks. Here's the next chapter for ya. Thanks for your review._

_**jediknight42: **__Awesome penname (_shameless Star Wars fanatic here)_. I'm actually considering on giving Harry a Lightsworn deck to balance out Jaden's Evil Heroes, you know light and dark? It's an idea anyway._

**Well, I'm glad that people are enjoying this story. Here is chapter 6 and I hope that you like it, though it's not as long as I wanted it to be (pout). Reviews, as always, are much appreciated.**

**Chapter 6**

**The Sorting**

_The Entrance Hall_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

The doors that Hagrid had knocked on swung open to reveal a tall older woman dressed in dark-green robes with a pointed hat on her head; Jaden recognized her as Professor McGonagall, the professor he and Harry had met at Madam Malkins during their trip to Diagon Alley.

"The firs' years, Professor," Hagrid said.

"Thank you, Hagrid, I'll take it from here," McGonagall replied and Hagrid walked away.

McGonagall then turned to look at the first years who were gathered in a bunch in front of her. "Follow me," she said before she turned on her heel and led the way into the Great Hall and toward a room across from the large doors. The group of first years shuffled after her, scanning the entrance hall with wide curious eyes until they entered the room.

McGonagall faced them. "Welcome to Hogwarts," she greeted. "The start of term banquet will begin shortly but, before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room."

She paused for a moment, eyes scanning the group. "The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin," she continued. "Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

She again paused for a moment. "The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I will return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly," she added before she turned around and walked out of the room.

"Am I the only one who's starting to feel a little nervous?" Jaden asked, glancing at his group.

"I am, mate. My brothers told me that we'd have to fight a troll!" Ron said, fear flooding his voice.

Hermione, who was standing nearby, frowned. "That's completely ridiculous," she said with a scoff. "That isn't mentioned at all in _Hogwarts: A History_."

"Besides, I doubt they'd have us do that when we don't know enough about magic to take a troll on," Jesse pointed out.

Draco snorted. "Only you would believe something as stupid as that, Weasley," he sneered.

Ron flushed and glared at Draco. "No one asked your opinion, Malfoy!" he spat back.

"Move along now," said a sharp voice before anyone could reply to Ron's statement. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned and stood with her arms folded across her chest as she gazed at the students. Once she had everyone's attention, she turned around and led the way into the Great Hall.

**. . .**

_The Great Hall_

_Hogwarts_

"Look at this place!" Jaden exclaimed as he gazed around the Great Hall. It was huge with large arching windows dominating the wall opposite the door they just walked through. There were four tables where students dressed in black robes were sitting; each table had students with the same colored crest on their robes. In front of the tall windows was another long table behind which sat several witches and wizards in robes, including an old man with a flowing white beard and white hair and twinkling blue eyes who sat at the very center of the table that Jaden recognized as Professor Dumbledore. What took Jaden's breath away was the ceiling, which looked exactly like the cloudless night sky outside. The only indication that it wasn't a skylight was the beams of wood that could be seen beyond the illusion.

"The ceiling is charmed to look exactly like the sky depending on the time of day. I read about that in _Hogwarts: A History,_" Hermione said to the person she was walking beside.

"Atticus told me about that but it is cooler to actually see it," Alexis commented.

McGonagall walked over to a three-legged stool where a battered old hat was placed.

Harry eyed it, missing the joke, until the hat started to sing:

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!*_

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," McGonagall said once the singing was done. She pulled out a role of parchment and began reading from it.

"Hannah Abbot," she called and a blond girl moved forward nervously before sitting on the stool and the hat was placed on her head. There was a long moment of silence before the hat shouted "_Hufflepuff!_" and cheers erupted from the Hufflepuff table.

Hannah jumped off the stool and, handing the hat back, headed toward the Hufflepuff table.

"Jesse Anderson," McGonagall called out.

"Good luck," Jaden said.

Jesse nodded before making his way forward and sitting down on the stool, ignoring the people who were looking at him curiously. The hat was placed on his head and there were a few minutes in which there was nothing but silence before a shout of "_Gryffindor_" echoed in the Great Hall.

The Gryffindors erupted into cheers as Jesse, leaping off the stool, handed it back to McGonagall and smiled at Jaden who gave him a thumbs-up before he headed toward the Gryffindor table.

A few more students were sorted before McGonagall called out "Hermione Granger" and Hermione ran forward before eagerly jamming the Sorting Hat on her head.

"_Gryffindor!_" The Sorting Hat shouted after a few minutes and Hermione headed for the Gryffindor table as cheers sounded.

Several more people were sorted next, including a shy boy who was holding a toad—Jaden wondered if this was the kid to whom the toad Hermione had been looking for belonged and figured it was—who was sorted into Gryffindor. He had been so nervous, though, that he ended up accidentally taking the hat with him and, embarrassed, had to come back and hand the hat back to McGonagall.

"Draco Malfoy," McGonagall called out.

Draco moved forward confidently and sat down. The hat didn't even touch his head before it shouted, "_Slytherin!_" and Draco, with a smirk as cheers erupted from the Slytherin table, headed over there.

The twins Padma and Parvati Patil were next and they were sorted into Ravenclaw and Gryffindor respectively and then it was Harry's turn.

"Harry Potter-Yuki," McGonagall called.

The Great Hall went so silent that you could hear a pen drop. Harry, though uncomfortable with the sudden silence, was relieved that McGonagall had gotten his name right. Jaden patted his shoulder. "Go on, Harry-_kun,_" he said with a smile.

Harry smiled back before making his way to the stool and sat down. The hat was placed on his head and Harry nearly jumped when he heard a voice in his mind.

"_Ah, I have been waiting for you, Harry Potter-Yuki. Now let's see where shall I put you? Hmm, this is difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage and not a bad mind. You have a thirst for knowledge that could rival your mother's—yes, I do indeed remember sorting your mother. She had such a bright mind and I see that you do as well—but is Ravenclaw right for you?_"

_I don't care where you put me. I just want to be placed somewhere I can be the best I can be,_ Harry thought.

"_Yes, I see that as well. You can be a little ambitious; however, that is small compared to your desire for knowledge and your courage. Also, let us not forget your loyalty. You are very loyal to your family and very compassionate as well. You could fit into any of the four Houses but which one shall it be? Hmm. Thoughts? Do you still not care?_"

_No, just whichever house will be best for me,_ Harry thought.

"_Very well. Any House would do but I see that your courage outweighs everything, at least marginally. That being said it better be…_Gryffindor!" The last word was shouted out and, immediately, cheers erupted from the Gryffindor table.

"We got Potter-Yuki!" One of the Gryffindors shouted as Harry, jumping off the stool, handed the hat back to McGonagall who smiled before nodding toward the Gryffindor table.

Harry made his way toward the table before sitting down across from Jesse and turning his attention to watch the rest of the Sorting as a few more students were sorted.

"Alexis Rhodes," McGonagall called out after another student was sorted.

Alexis, taking a deep breath to quell her nerves, moved forward before sitting down on the stool. The hat was placed on her head and there were several minutes of silence before the hat shouted "_Gryffindor!_" and the Gryffindor table cheered.

"I knew you'd get into Gryffindor, baby sis!" Atticus shouted, louder than everyone else.

Alexis, blushing in embarrassment, handed the hat to McGonagall and walked over to the Gryffindor table. She walked behind Atticus, punched him hard in the shoulder and then took a seat next to Harry while Atticus rubbed his shoulder.

McGonagall looked back at her list and the Sorting continued.

Jaden was getting more nervous the closer they got to his name, though he was hiding it well and Yubel, materializing at Jaden's shoulder, placed a hand on his shoulder. '_You'll be all right_,' she said gently.

_But what if it doesn't sort me?_ Jaden thought.

'_I find it highly unlikely that it won't,_' Yubel assured him.

"Ron Weasley," McGonagall called out and Ron moved forward before sitting down. The hat was placed on his head and it was only a few seconds later that it shouted, "_Gryffindor!_"

Cheers came from the Gryffindor table as Ron, returning the hat to McGonagall, headed toward the Gryffindor table.

"Jaden Yuki," McGonagall called out.

'_Go on, Jaden,_' Yubel said gently before she vanished, returning to Jaden as he made his way forward and sat down on the stool before the hat was placed on his head.

"_Oh my! This is, by far, the most interesting mind I have ever read,_" a voice said.

_Who are you?_ Jaden thought.

"_I am the Sorting Hat. I have never sorted a mind like yours and I have never met someone who is the reincarnation of another person, harbors that spirit within them and has their soul fused with that of a…what is it muggles call it? Ah yes, Duel Monster. This is most interesting._"

'_Tell anyone about this and I will not hesitate to burn you,_' Haou growled.

"_You certainly have a temper,_" the Sorting Hat mused.

'_Don't worry about me. Sort Jaden and leave me out of it,_' Haou snapped before retreating.

'_I agree. Just sort Jaden,_' Yubel said before she also retreated.

"_Well, if I do not have to worry about considering the other two spirits within your mind then I already know where to place you. It better be…_Gryffindor!" The Sorting Hat shouted out loud and, again, cheers sounded from the Gryffindor table.

Jaden, jumping off the stool, handed the hat back to McGonagall before making his way to the Gryffindor table, sitting down beside Jesse.

The last first year—Blaise Zabini—was sorted into Slytherin and then McGonagall put the scroll as well as the hat away.

Then Dumbledore stood up. "Before we begin the feast, I have a few words to say," he began. "Nitwit, blubber, oddment, tweak!" Then he waved his wand and the table was suddenly filled with plates of food of all kinds.

"_Sweet!_" Jaden cried and immediately fell on the food as if he was a starving lion.

Harry face-palmed.

Alexis raised an eyebrow. "How is he not full? He ate the majority of what we bought on the train," she said.

"I'm convinced Jay has a black hole for a stomach," Harry said into his hand.

Jesse chuckled before snatching a roll that Jaden had just picked up and took a bite out of it. "This food is awesome," he commented.

"That was mine!" Jaden protested with a pout.

"Calm down, Jay. There're more," Jesse pointed out, gesturing to the basket of rolls.

Harry shook his head in amusement before taking the roll Jaden was about to pick up and biting into it. Jaden, with a sigh, picked up another one and starting eat again. Between him and Ron, platters of food were being cleared out rapidly and neither of them seemed ready to stop.

Harry, finishing his roll, picked up his fork and started eating the food on his plate but not before he looked up at the head table; he spotted a man with a purple turban on his head talking with a dark-haired hook-nosed man seated next to him. Unfortunately, when he locked eyes with the man in the purple turban, his scar hurt. Wincing, he rubbed at the scar before looking at Atticus who was sitting nearby.

"Hey, who're those two?" he asked, gesturing to the man in the purple-turban and the black-haired man.

"Oh that's Professor Quirrel," Atticus said. "From what I heard, he used to be the Muggle Studies professor but now he's the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. The man next to him is the teacher I warned you about, Professor Snape, who teaches Potions."

"But everyone knows he's really into the dark arts," a red-head sitting nearby said. "He's been after Professor Quirrel's job for years. I'm Percy Weasley by the way, Gryffindor Prefect."

"Any relation to Ron?" Alexis asked, looking at Ron who was still eating.

"Yeah, he's my younger brother," Percy replied.

Jaden and Ron were about to start on their third—_or was it fourth? _Harry lost count—plate of food when a head popped up through the middle of the table. Harry jumped and Alexis yelped, eyes wide with surprise.

"Hello," the ghost greeted them. "I am Sir Nicholas Mimsy-Propington, ghost of the House of Gryffindor, and it is my honor to welcome you to Gryffindor." He floated out of the table before turning in the aisle to face the first years as they turned to look at him, even Jaden turned his attention from his food to observe the ghost, though he was still chewing on a chicken leg.

"I know you, you're Nearly Headless Nick," Ron exclaimed.

The ghost looked insulted. "I prefer Sir Nicholas or just Sir," he said.

"Nearly headless? How can you be nearly headless?" Hermione asked.

"Like this," the ghost said and tilted his head back so that it was only connected to the neck by a membrane as if someone had attempted to chop his head off and hadn't succeeded.

Harry winced.

Jesse shivered.

Alexis looked rather green and quickly looked away.

Jaden blinked but otherwise did nothing, though he did decide that he had eaten enough for now.

After Sir Nicholas floated away, everyone returned to their dinners—those who could still eat after seeing that anyway—and it wasn't long before dinner drew to a close. When the food vanished—"I wasn't done yet," Jaden protested much to Jesse's amusement and Harry's exasperation—Dumbledore stood up again. "Now that we are done with our dinner, I have a few announcements to make. First of all, to all first years and as a reminder to other years, the Forbidden Forest is, as its name implies, _forbidden._ No one is allowed there. Also, the third floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death."

'_Why would he say that?_' Yubel asked from where she floated behind Jaden as she gazed at Dumbledore with narrowed eyes. '_Doesn't he know when someone tells children not to go somewhere, they're going to get curious and go there anyway?_'

_Who knows?_ Jaden thought.

'_You better stay away from that corridor, Jaden. I don't want you to get hurt,_' Yubel said gently.

_I know, Yubel, I'll avoid it,_ Jaden assured his spirit partner.

"Now then, classes begin tomorrow and I wish you all a good night's sleep," Dumbledore finished.

Everyone began getting up and Percy called out, "First years, follow me," before he led the way out of the Great Hall. Harry, Alexis, Ron, Jesse and Jaden brought up the rear of the group. When they came to the staircase, Harry was shocked to see that the staircases were _moving ._

"Okay, that's sweet," Jaden exclaimed.

"You're rather hyper right now, Jay," Harry said amused.

"Probably because of all that sugar he ate on the train," Alexis said.

"Wouldn't surprise me."

"Don't people get lost though?"

"Sometimes. The stairs do like to change randomly," Percy replied.

"Great," Jesse muttered as they walked.

**. . .**

_Gryffindor Tower_

_Hogwarts_

They walked up a few flight of stairs before Percy came to a stop in front of the portrait of a fat lady. "You need a password to enter the Gryffindor common room. This year it's _caput draconis._" After he spoke those words, the fat lady nodded her head, startling Jaden as this was the first time he's ever a portrait move—he knew about moving portraits but his parents didn't have any—before the portrait swung open revealing a hole, through which Percy led them.

The Gryffindor common room was circular and filled with squashy armchairs, tables and a bulletin board that was currently empty. There was a large window overlooking the grounds of the school and a large fireplace that dominated one of the walls. On the walls were various scarlet tapestries depicting witches, wizards and various animals.

"The dormitories are through those doors," Percy said, pointing to the balcony. "To the right is the girl's dormitory and to the left is the boy's dormitory." He walked away after he finished talking.

"Well, why don't we go check out our dorm?" Jaden suggested.

The group nodded and headed up the stairs toward the boys' dormitory. Upon entering the dormitory, Harry looked around. It was large with seven beds arranged in a circle around the edge of the room with large windows and their trunks resting at the foot of each bed; Hedwig and Artemis were there as was a silver tabby who was curled up asleep on one of the beds.

"Mist, how are ya, girl?" Jesse asked, moving over to the bed and sitting down before running his fingers through the kitten's fur.

Jaden, throwing himself on the bed across from Jesse's, closed his eyes. "This bed is comfortable," he said.

Harry chuckled as he made his way to his bed, which was beside Jaden's before he lied down. "Eh, my bed at home is better," he said.

Jaden rolled onto his side to look at his brother. "You're just saying that because you have like twenty pillows," he said.

"I only have five pillows," Harry muttered. "And I think you took one of 'em."

Jaden rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I snuck into your room and took one of your pillows to add to my collection," he said sarcastically.

Harry tossed one of his pillows at Jaden and it smacked him in the face.

"Oh that's it." Jaden grabbed the pillow and tossed it back at Harry who ducked and tossed his second pillow at Jaden who caught it and tossed it right back at his brother. Needless to say, it wasn't long before the two of them were tossing their pillows back and forth between each other.

Jesse laughed. "Reminds me of when I spent the night last time at Yuki Manor," he said.

Jaden and Harry exchanged glances, grinned and tossed the pillows in their hands at Jesse, hitting him in the face.

Jesse glared, though the amusement in his green eyes said he wasn't angry. "Oh you're on," he said with a grin and then the pillow fight started.

Ron, Neville, Seamus and Dean ended up getting drawn into the pillow fight when Harry ducked one of the pillows Jaden had tossed at him and it hit Ron. Needless to say, it was a while before they were able to relax enough to get some sleep before classes started the next day.

**. . .**

_Gryffindor First Year Dorm_

_Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts_

The following morning, Jaden found himself awake before dawn, gazing at the ceiling as his mind replayed his most recent nightmare. It wasn't often that he had nightmares about the time in which his powers awakened but last night he had; thankfully, he had managed to avoid waking anyone else up when he finally managed to pull free from his nightmare.

Sighing, he rolled onto his side to look at Yubel who had appeared next to his bed.

'_Good morning, Jaden,_' Yubel greeted him.

"Morning, Yubel," Jaden said before yawning. "I hope I don't fall asleep during any of my classes today."

'_Have you considered talking with someone about your nightmares, Jaden?_' Yubel asked.

Jaden rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he rolled onto his back and sat up. "I don't want to worry anyone and I definitely don't want to talk about what happened at the Circle. I could get into trouble, y'know?" he said.

'_I doubt it. They were Death Eaters, Jaden, and they were trying to kill you. I am sure anyone who finds out will take that into account. Besides, no one knows you did it,_' Yubel pointed out.

Jaden sighed. "That makes it worse, Yubel. Uncle Patrick is in Azkaban because of something he didn't do. He took the fall for me but I've heard about Azkaban and I'm scared of it. I don't want to go there but…" he trailed off.

'_You fear if someone found out about what _really_ happened at the Circle, that is where you will end up,_' Yubel said

"Yeah," Jaden murmured.

'_As I recall, there was no proof that you did anything. The evidence was disposed of,_' Yubel said.

"Yeah but Uncle Patrick still took the fall and I…can't help but feel guilty about that," Jaden said. He closed his eyes as he felt tears well up in his eyes and he hastily wiped them away.

Yubel floated forward before placing a ghostly hand on Jaden's shoulder but otherwise said nothing.

A yawn sounded and Jaden glanced across the dorm room as Jesse sat up, rubbing his eyes while Yubel vanished. "You're up early, Jesse," Jaden said.

Jesse yawned. "Couldn't sleep any longer," he said before he glanced curiously at Jaden. "Why are you up so early?"

"Same thing," Jaden lied.

"Mm, wonder what classes we'll have today," Jesse said as he got to his feet and stretched.

"I hope we have good teachers," Jaden said. "And I'm wondering if this Professor Snape is as bad as Atticus said he was."

"Guess we'll find out," Jesse said.

"Yeah."

An hour later, Jaden and Jesse were already ready for the day as it drew closer to breakfast; Neville, Seamus and Dean were also waking up but Harry and Ron were still fast asleep.

"If they don't wake up, they're gonna be late for breakfast," Seamus said.

"Funny, I'm usually the one Harry has to wake up," Jaden commented.

"So what do we do?" Neville asked.

Jaden and Jesse exchanged glances and then Jaden grinned before walking over to Harry's bed, grabbed the mattress and proceeded to flip Harry off it. With a yelp, the black-haired Gryffindor landed with a _thud_, entangled within his sheets and blankets on the ground. Harry lifted his head as Jesse and Jaden laughed and glared at them.

"What the heck?!" Harry protested.

"Well, you were gonna be late for breakfast," Jaden said with a shrug. "Speaking of that, I'm hungry."

"When aren't you hungry?" Harry grumbled as he untangled himself and got to his feet.

Jaden didn't respond to that and instead headed toward the door. "I'll see ya later. I'm going to get me some food," he called over his shoulder and left the dorm room.

"I'll go with you. I'll get lost if I try and find my way back to the Great Hall by myself," Jesse said and followed Jaden, leaving the other four Gryffindors to get ready for the day.

**. . .**

***This is from the book **_**Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone**_** so, as usual, I do not own it.**

**. . .**

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: man, I keep typing short chapters, though I say they're going to be long (pout)**

**Jaden: (pats Blaze on shoulder) ah, next chapter will be long though, I'm sure of it!**

**Jesse: yeah 'cause it's classes as well as other stuff to move the plot along and all that**

**Harry: yup**

**Severus: why am I here?**

**Blaze: (rolls eyes) favorite character, duh**

**Severus: (glares at Harry) Potter**

**Harry: git. Is Snape gonna be nice in this story?**

**Blaze: (stares at Harry as if he has grown a second head) **_**Snape? Nice?! **_

**Harry: I meant is he going to be a 'good' guy?**

**Blaze: anti-hero is the term you're looking for, Harry and duh. None of my **_**Harry Potter**_** fanfics has an evil Sev and the way I always portray Sev is as an anti-hero, it's why I love him so much 'cause I just love anti-heroes! That's probably why I like Chazz so much**

**Chazz: thanks…I think**

**Jesse: from Blaze, that's a compliment**

**Jaden: why do you like me then?**

**Blaze: what's not to like? You're compassionate, loyal, confident when you duel, a goofball at times (kinda like me) and you were **_**totally **_**badass in Season 4. For crying out loud, you escaped from a freaking **_**burning building!**_** Speaking of that… (lifts up flaming machete and slams it into Sartorius's head)**

**Jesse: (eyes Sartorius's unconscious form) I take it you don't like him**

**Chazz: gees, what was your first clue? The fact that she hit him with a flaming machete or the fact that she's now setting him on fire?**

**Blaze: (currently setting Sartorius on fire) I like torturing characters I don't like (grins evilly and looks at Kagemaru, Viper, Voldymuffin, Wormtail and Bellatrix)**

**All the Aforementioned People: what did we do?**

**Blaze: let's see (points to Kagemaru) you're the reason Atticus was turned into a Shadow Rider (points to Viper) I just don't like you (points to Voldymuffin) too much to talk about when it comes to you (points to Wormtail) YOU BETRAYED YOUR FRIENDS, YOU STUPID RAT! (Points to Bellatrix) YOU KILLED SIRIUS! (Pulls out chainsaw and attacks the five people mentioned above)**

**Severus: while Blaze is busy killing those characters she does not like, I shall end this chapter. Reviews are much appreciated and Blaze shall post chapter 7 as soon as she can get it typed up and edited, whenever that is.**


	8. Ch 7: Classes

**Review Replies:**

_**shyannada141: **__Thanks for your review_

_**HiddenHero220:**__ I did? How? (Shrugs) Ah well. Glad you like this story so far._

_**DarkKitsuneFluffy:**__ Still love your penname and, unfortunately, Umbitch won't play a prominent role in this story as I'm unsure if I will include events from Book 5. I've got ideas but it depends on if I decide to do Seasons 1-4 of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. Thanks for your review._

_**MuggleCreator: **__Thank you for your review and, let's just say, I've got plans for Prisoner of Azkaban (mysterious smirk)._

_**Guest:**__ I'm not sure yet. Charmer deck? Interesting. Thanks for your review._

**Okay, I know I told some people that I wouldn't be updating this story or **_**Shadow Rise**_** until Halloween (October 31****st****) but I decided to post this chapter now so that I can post the Halloween chapter **_**on**_** Halloween.**

**Unfortunately,**_** Shadow Rise**_** will not be updated until Halloween since I'm in the process of editing the new chapter before I send it off to my beta-reader, plus dealing with school and my second presentation in front of my class (I **_**hate**_** presenting in front of a class. I get **_**bad**_** stage-fright). So, yeah, I hope you enjoy this chapter and reviews, as always, are much appreciated.**

**Chapter 7**

**Classes**

_Hallways_

_Hogwarts_

"Jay, do you have any idea where you're going?"

"Um, I kinda wasn't paying much attention when we left the Great Hall last night. Do you know the way?"

"Nope. I wasn't paying much attention either."

"Great. I'm hungry!"

"Yeah, and we have classes today. C'mon, let's see if we can find someone and ask for directions."

"Jesse, that's the way we came."

"It is?"

"Yeah, it is."

Obviously, Jaden and Jesse were hopelessly lost.

After they had left the Gryffindor Tower to head to the Great Hall for breakfast, Jaden hadn't been able to remember the way Percy had taken them to reach the tower—he blamed the sugar, Yubel blamed him for not paying attention—and so had taken to just wandering in an attempt to find the hall.

So far, it wasn't working.

"Great, our first day and we're already lost," Jaden muttered.

Jesse was looking around until he spotted a portrait of a man who appeared to be dozing. "Why not ask the portraits?" he suggested.

Jaden blinked before he frowned. "Why didn't I think of that?"

Jesse patted his shoulder before walking up to the portrait. "Hey, hello? Wake up, please," he called.

The portrait snorted before cranky-looking gray eyes opened. "Oi, what do you want?" He growled. "I was sleeping!"

"We're kinda lost," Jesse said sheepishly.

"Ain't my problem."

"Oh be nice," the portrait of a woman nearby chided the man. "They're first years. Dearies, are you trying to find the Great Hall?"

Jesse nodded.

"Then go that way,"—the portrait pointed down the hall—"turn right when you reach the first intersection and that hallway will take you straight to the Great Hall."

"Okay, thanks," Jesse said brightly. "C'mon, Jay, I know where to go." He began jogging down the hall and Jaden jogged after him.

When they reached the first intersection, Jesse paused. "Uh, did she say to go left or right?"

'_Right,_' Yubel said in Jaden's mind.

"She said right," Jaden said out loud.

"Okay." The two first-year Gryffindors turned right and began walking down the hallway until a glowing bright ghost suddenly flew out in front of them. He had translucent white skin, black hair and black eyes and was carrying a sack of flour in his hands.

"Oi, firsties," the ghost cackled.

"Who are you? And why are you carrying a bag of flour?" Jesse asked.

The ghost _tisk_ed him. "Nuh uh, I ain't saying. Firsties shouldn't be wandering the halls," he said. "You're gonna get lost."

"Too late for that," Jesse muttered.

Jaden's stomach chose that moment to growl. "I'm hungry. C'mon, Jess, we should go before there's no food left," he said and he and Jesse dashed past the ghost who floated after them, only to veer off and fly through a wall. There was a shout of fury, a cackle and a "_Peeves!_" Jaden and Jesse decided they were not going to stay and see what happened and began running down the hall.

**. . .**

_Great Hall_

_Hogwarts_

"Where's Jaden and Jesse?" Alexis asked.

"I dunno. They left before we did," Harry said as he and Ron took a seat at the table. Seamus, Dean and Neville sat down further down the table.

Atticus leaned toward Fred and George who were sitting nearby. "Five galleons says they got lost," he said.

The twins grinned. "Deal," they said at the same time and shook Atticus's hand while Alexis sighed.

The doors to the Great Hall opened and an exhausted looking Jaden and Jesse jogged into it before heading toward the Gryffindor table and sliding into a seat beside Harry. "Morning," Jaden greeted them.

"Where've you been?" asked Harry.

"Erm, we kinda…got lost," Jesse admitted.

"Ha! Knew it. Pay up, guys," Atticus said, holding out a hand to Fred and George who dutifully dropped five gold coins each into Atticus's hand.

Alexis face-palmed.

When breakfast appeared on the table, Jaden eyed it before beginning to pile his plate with food.

While he ate, Professor McGonagall went around handing out schedules. "Your first classes start in about ten minutes, don't be late," she said as she finished handing out the schedules and walked back to the Head Table.

Jaden, chewing on a bite of eggs, looked at his schedule. "I've got Transfigurations, Charms and History of Magic today," he said.

"Same here. I think we all got the same schedule, or similar at least," Harry said.

"Mmhm, anyone have any idea here the Transfiguration classroom is?"

"Nope. Atticus?"

"First floor, near the courtyard," Atticus said.

"Okay," Jaden said.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You have no idea where that is, do you?"

"Not a clue," Jaden said with a bright smile.

**. . .**

_Transfigurations Classroom_

_Hogwarts_

Jaden, Harry, Jesse, Alexis and Ron managed to find the Transfigurations classroom with a minute to spare. Sighing with relief, the five of them headed off to find seats while Hermione tossed them a disapproving look that they ignored.

Seeing that it was two to a table, Jaden and Jesse took one table while Harry and Ron took another and Alexis was left to take the only seat that was available next to Hermione before they each began taking out their supplies. On the desk at the head of the classroom was a striped cat with markings around her eyes like glasses.

"Well, at least we got here on time," Harry said.

"I wish they had a map of this school," Jaden muttered.

"Wonder where the teacher is," Ron said.

Jesse was studying the cat. "Huh, it looks like that cat has glasses on," he said.

Harry observed the cat. "You're right," he said thoughtfully.

The cat suddenly jumped off the classroom and blurred into Professor McGonagall; quite a few people jumped while Harry narrowed his eyes and began scribbling something on the parchment in front of him.

"Welcome to Transfigurations," McGonagall said calmly. "Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." She then waved her wand at her desk and transfigured it into a pig and then back into a desk.

"Sweet," Jaden said.

"I know, right," Jesse said.

After she took roll, McGonagall went on to discuss what they were going to be covering over the course of the year and then began her lecture on the Transformation equation. Jaden started zoning out, until Jesse nudged him sharply in the side to keep him awake. Harry, on the other hand, was taking notes and listening intently to what McGonagall was saying.

After the lecture on the equation, McGonagall gave them their first assignment; transfigure a match into a needle.

After several tries, Jaden was getting frustrated. "Why won't it work?" he asked, poking at the match with his wand.

Jesse chuckled. "I think you're waving it too much," he said before he waved his wand in the pattern McGonagall had told them to while uttering the incantation under his breath. It didn't work, though the match did turn a silvery color. "Hey, improvement."

Jaden poked his match again and yelped when it caught on fire.

Jesse laughed again while Jaden pouted.

Over with Ron and Harry, Ron was also prodding at the match with a frown while Harry was studying it and then studying his notes. He picked up his wand before pointing it at the match and uttering the incantation while waving his wand in the way the notes suggested he do; the match turned silver, though it still looked like a match.

Alexis seemed irritated and that was primarily because Hermione was telling her what she was doing wrong all the time while pointing out what she read about in the textbook about the spell they were performing.

"No, try it this way," Hermione said and then intoned the incantation while waving her wand and her match turned a silvery color. "See? It's improvement."

"That's what I did though," Alexis objected.

"No, you were too forceful in your waving. It shouldn't be that big of a wave," Hermione lectured and Alexis, more to get Hermione to be quiet, turned her attention back to her match and waved her wand, though not quite as forcefully. It still didn't work though.

Jaden, after the third match he had gotten caught on fire and he put it out, turned to Jesse who had managed to get the match to get a slight point but it had the match's coloring. "What am I doing wrong?" he asked.

"Other than poking the match, I dunno. Try again," Jesse suggested.

Jaden picked up another match before pointing his wand at it and muttering the incantation while waving his wand. Nothing happened. "This is frustrating," Jaden whined.

With Ron and Harry, Ron was also not having luck with his match while Harry was scanning his notes, wondering where he had gone wrong the last time. "Hmm, I could try that," he murmured when he spotted a possible solution before he pointed his wand at his match and murmured the incantation again. That time, the match not only turned silver but also received a sharp point; it was still thick like a match but it resembled a needle more so than before.

"Very good, Mr. Potter-Yuki. It would be a perfect needle if it was a bit thinner but other than that, it is good," McGonagall said upon seeing what Harry did. "Five points to Gryffindor."

Harry smiled.

Class ended, leaving Harry and Hermione the only ones to get their matches to, at least, resemble a needle; Alexis' match had finally turned silver, Jesse got stuck with a pointed match while Jaden had caused another match to catch on fire, much to his irritation. He was convinced Haou was somehow messing with him.

'_Don't blame me for this,_' Haou muttered.

'_You do have a fetish for fire,_' Yubel said.

'_I do not!_'

"So what's next?" Jaden asked aloud while Haou and Yubel continued to bicker in his head, albeit quietly, which was good as he would otherwise be left with a headache.

"Charms," replied Jesse.

**. . .**

_Random Corridor_

_Hogwarts _

Jaden looked around before glancing at Jesse. "Do you know where we are?"

"No idea," Jesse said.

Jaden sighed. After leaving Transfigurations, the group had headed toward their charms class, only to realize they didn't know where that was. Hermione had come upon the group and, after suggesting that they get a map—"They have maps of Hogwarts?" Jaden wondered—she gave them directions to the Charms corridor. Apparently, she had gotten a map of the school, possibly in Diagon Alley.

However, even with the directions, the group still ended up lost.

"I don't know why ya'll followed me. I told ya I had a bad sense of direction," Jesse grumbled.

"Why don't we try retracing our steps?" Alexis suggested. "At least we'll get someplace familiar that way."

"Sounds like a plan," Harry said.

The group began retracing their steps and finally found themselves in a place they could recognize. This time, Alexis took the lead and led the group down another hallway, following the instructions that Hermione had given them.

"I need to get a map of this school," Jaden said.

**. . .**

_History of Magic Classroom_

_Hogwarts_

Charms was boring as it was just Professor Flitwick going over what they would be covering over the course of the year as well as some examples and then giving them their first assignment; to write up a six-inch short essay on the possible uses of the levitation charm. It was light compared to the homework they had received in Transfigurations.

Now, after having lunch in the Great Hall, they were entering their History of Magic classroom—thankfully, they didn't get lost again—and everyone was already there, seated at tables that sat only two people again. That time, Harry and Alexis ended up at one table while Jaden and Jesse were able to claim another empty one for themselves, leaving Ron to share with Neville.

Then a ghost suddenly floated through the wall into the classroom, causing Jaden and several others to jump in surprise and several Slytherins, who shared that class with them, to snicker.

"Hello," the ghost said monotonously. "I am Professor Binns, your History of Magic Professor."

"A ghost as our professor? That's cool," Jesse said.

Jaden nodded in agreement. "Hey, maybe this class will be interesting 'cause of that," he said.

_Five minutes later_

'_GET ME OUT OF THIS FREAKING CLASS!_' Haou screamed in Jaden's mind.

'_I never thought I'd say this but I agree with Haou,_' Yubel said, also in Jaden's mind.

Ron was fast asleep on his desk, Harry looked like he was trying to take notes but his eyes were drooping, Alexis was just watching Professor Binns blankly as if she was sleeping with her eyes open. The majority of the class was in the same predicament as Ron, with the exception of Hermione who was scribbling down notes as fast as Professor Binns spoke them.

"Jay, I think I'm dying…of boredom," Jesse groaned, resting his head on the palm of his hand.

Jaden, holding his head that was starting to hurt because the _baka_ Haou had just screamed in it, nodded in agreement with his teal-haired friend. "Up for just sleeping the rest of the period?" he asked. "That's what everyone else is doing."

Jesse's response was a yawn and he rested his head on the table and closed his eyes. Jaden followed suit and they were asleep within seconds.

**. . .**

_Headmaster Dumbledore's Office_

_Hogwarts_

Severus made his way down the hall, cloak billowing behind him as he walked and scowled at anyone who happened to cross paths with him. He had just gotten done with his last class of the day and was glad it wasn't his Gryffindor/Slytherin first years with Potter-Yuki—that was the next day. He had been hoping for a chance to relax before heading to the Great Hall for dinner but Albus had asked to speak to him.

Reaching the gargoyle outside Albus's office, Severus muttered, "chocolate frog" before making his way up the stairs that appeared as the gargoyle jumped aside.

Upon reaching the office, he knocked and entered once Albus bid for him to do so.

"Severus," Albus greeted him. "Would you care for a sherbet lemon?"

"What's this about, Albus?" Severus—always one to get straight to the point—said, ignoring the offer as he usually did.

Albus sighed. "I'd like you to keep an eye on Jaden Yuki in addition to watching over and protecting Harry," he said.

Severus frowned. "Why?"

"The prophecy, Severus. It stated _the one of Darkness, born as the sixth month dawns_ and I fear that this may mean that this 'one' may end up being a dark wizard."

"And you think this 'one' is Mr. Yuki?"

"Yes because he is Harry's cousin and they have been raised as brothers. Just keep an eye on him. He is only eleven so I doubt he is a dark wizard now but that may change," Albus said.

Severus inclined his head. "Very well, Albus. I'll keep an eye on him as well as the Potter brat," he said before he turned and strode out of the office upon being dismissed. As he walked, he had to wonder if Albus was right or if he was just jumping to conclusions because of the word 'Darkness' being used in the prophecy, a prophecy that Severus was hesitant about believing as it was.

_Prophecies are always open to interpretation._

Lily had told him that during one of their Divination classes in their third year at Hogwarts and Severus, though it pained him to think about the only woman he ever loved, wondered if there was another interpretation of Trelawney's prophecy. He shook his head and pushed the thought aside. He didn't really care for Divination anyway, especially not since Trelawney's last prophecy had led to Lily's death.

Still, he owed Albus for keeping him out of Azkaban even though he bore the Dark Mark on his arm and so he would keep an eye on Jaden Yuki as well as Potter-Yuki.

**. . .**

_Dungeons_

_Hogwarts_

Harry made his way into the Potions classroom, glad Percy had shown them the way so that they wouldn't end up lost like they were to two out of their three classes the day before. He sat down next to Ron while Jaden and Jesse sat at the table in front of them and Alexis, once again, ended up beside Hermione, much to her chagrin.

The classroom was creepy, to say the least, with potion ingredients floating in jars on shelves lining the walls and shadows crawling on the corners.

"This classroom is really creepy," Ron muttered.

Harry nodded in agreement.

The door suddenly slammed open and everyone jumped before watching as Professor Snape swooped into the classroom like a bat, cloak billowing behind him as if moved by an unseen wind. He strode to the head of the classroom before turning to study the students, his obsidian eyes scanning them.

"There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. However, for those select few"—Snape's eyes drifted over to Draco—"who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death."

He then reached over to a scroll and began taking roll, pausing when he came to Harry's name. "Mr. Potter-Yuki, our new celebrity," he said with a sneer.

_Well, at least he got my name right,_ Harry thought; though he frowned at the way the Potions Professor had said his name, with such contempt.

Snape finished roll call before returning his gaze to Harry. "Tell me, Mr. Potter-Yuki, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" he said.

Hermione's hand immediately shot up.

"The Draught of Living Death, I think, Professor," Harry replied, remembering that was one of the things that his uncle had taught him about earlier in the year, though he wasn't yet old enough to try brewing it.

Snape's lips pressed together. "And where, Mr. Potter-Yuki, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" he said.

Hermione stood up, her hand still in the air. Alexis looked irritated.

Harry racked his brain, attempting to remember as he felt that was something he had been taught by his uncle. It came to him and he said, "From the belly of a goat, Professor."

"And what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Snape asked without once acknowledging Harry's answer.

Harry blanked. "Uh, I don't know, sir," he said.

"Pity," Snape said before he scanned the classroom before his eyes trained on Jaden who looked like he was about to doze off. "Mr. Yuki!"

Jaden jumped and blinked.

"There is no sleeping in my class, Mr. Yuki," Snape said sharply. "Now then, would you care to answer my question?"

Jaden looked confused for a moment.

'_He asked you the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane,_' Yubel said as she materialized behind Jaden. She had a tendency to be the one to pay attention for Jaden in class as whenever Jaden couldn't get any sleep during the night, he was liable to be half-asleep for most of the following day. The night before and the nightmare that accompanied it was one of those nights.

"Oh, there is no difference aside from the name," Jaden said.

Snape pressed his lips together but otherwise said nothing as he glanced at the rest of the class. "Well? Why are you not writing this all down?" he snapped and the class jumped before immediately pulling out some parchment and their quills.

After that, the class was assigned a simple potion known as the Boil Cure Potion. Harry and Jaden were both happy as that was one potion that they had been taught how to brew by their mother.

"All right, why don't you get the supplies while I set everything up?" Jaden suggested.

"Okay," Jesse said before he made his way over to the supply shelf while Jaden began setting up everything as per the instructions and as per what his mother taught him. He actually did pay attention during Potion lessons as he knew that it was dangerous and you had to pay attention or you could get seriously injured.

Some time later, Harry glanced at the instructions before looking at his potion. "All right, take the cauldron off the fire, Ron. We've gotta add in the porcupine quills," he said.

Ron did as he was told and Harry glanced at the instructions again to see how many to add before adding that many and then stirring the desired number of times.

Suddenly, there was a _boom_ and Neville, eyes wide, staggered back as boils popped up on his skin and his cauldron melted.

Snape strode toward them, face dark with fury. "You foolish boy! I assume you added in the porcupine quills _without_ removing the cauldron from the fire," he hissed.

"I…I…" Neville stuttered.

"Mr. Finnigan, take him to Madame Pomfrey," Snape snapped as he banished Neville's melted cauldron as well as the potion and the Irish boy next to Neville jumped before immediately guiding the boy out of the classroom.

Snape then turned to glare at Harry who was sitting in front of Neville and Seamus. "Two points from Gryffindor for not warning Mr. Longbottom about the consequences of making such a foolish mistake," he said coolly.

"How was he supposed to know Neville would make that mistake?" Jaden muttered quietly.

"What was that, Mr. Yuki?"

Jaden, startled that the professor had heard him, quickly said, "Nothing, Professor."

"Get back to work, all of you," Snape snapped as he strode back to the head of the classroom.

The students jumped and went back to work while Harry was wondering why Snape didn't seem to like him if his actions and the way he spoke were any indication.

"Trust that klutz Longbottom to mess up that badly," Draco muttered to his partner who nodded in agreement.

By the time the end of class came around, Snape was wandering around the classroom, praising some potions—Slytherins, that was—and criticizing others—Gryffindors—and when he came to Harry's, he examined it before walking on without a single word.

"Git," Ron muttered.

"Well, he didn't criticize it. Maybe we got it right," Harry suggested.

"Bottle your potions. I want them on my desk in ten minutes," Snape ordered after he observed Hermione's and Alexis's potion and then returned to the front of the classroom as the class started finishing off their potions. They then bottled them before placing them on Snape's desk and leaving the classroom.

**. . .**

_Great Hall_

_Hogwarts_

"Snape's a git," Ron said as the group entered the Great Hall for lunch that day.

"He was mean to Neville, I'll admit that," Alexis said. "And he shouldn't have blamed Harry for not warning Neville."

"I'm glad I remembered how to brew that potion though," Harry admitted.

"You've brewed it before?" Alexis asked.

"Both Jaden and I have. Aunt Violet's a healer and taught us how to brew a few basic potions, like the Boil Cure."

"Oh."

The group sat down at the Gryffindor table and Atticus waved at them. "How was class with the resident bat?" he asked.

"It was fine," Harry said.

"You were right about Snape though. He's a git," Ron said.

"Yeah, he doesn't like me at all," Atticus said. He pressed his lips together before adding, "Though that could be because I've blown up quite a few cauldrons in his class."

"On purpose?" Jesse asked with a frown.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Alexis said.

Atticus pouted. "You're so mean, Lexi, and no it wasn't on purpose," he said.

"Well, only one class left today," Jaden said brightly.

**. . .**

_Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom_

_Hogwarts_

The instant Harry entered the classroom he felt a slight pain in his scar and frowned when he noticed Professor Quirrel was writing on a chalkboard with his back facing the students. There was also an almost overpowering garlic stench that permeated the entire classroom.

As Harry walked over to one of the tables, he rubbed his scar as it started to sting again.

"Are you okay?" Alexis asked as she sat down beside him as Ron had already taken a seat beside Neville in front of them.

"Yeah, my scar's stinging though," Harry admitted.

Jaden, who was sitting at the table next to them, frowned. "That's not good. Remember what Dad said about curse scars?"

"Yeah but I'm sure it's nothing, Jay."

Jaden didn't look convinced but he let it go and turned his attention back to Quirrel who had finally turned to face them.

"W…Welcome to D…Defense A…Against the D…Dark A…Arts. I a…am P…Professor Q…Quirrel," Quirrel stuttered out, looking incredibly nervous.

"Poor guy, looks like he has stage fright," Jesse said.

The class went on like that, though Harry wasn't paying much attention, except to take notes as, every now and then, his scar would sting suddenly and he found himself stopping his note-taking to rub at his scar. _Maybe I should see Madame Pomfrey about this,_ he thought as he tried to focus back on his note-taking.

**. . .**

_Gryffindor Common Room_

_Hogwarts_

Harry never did go to see Madame Pomfrey as his scar had stopped hurting as soon as he left the DADA classroom but he decided that if the pain got worse then he would go see the mediwitch. Three days had gone by since they started at Hogwarts and everyone was beginning to get used to the way Hogwarts worked, though several students still got lost occasionally—Jesse being notably one of them whenever he wasn't with Jaden, Harry, Alexis and Ron.

Jaden, surprisingly, had become fast friends with Alexis, Atticus and Ron. Harry said surprisingly because, though Jaden was very friendly and nice to everyone, there was still something _different_ about him that drove off all the friends he had tried to make back in Domino City. The only exception was Jesse and they had only known each other for a few weeks and Jesse didn't know about the accidents that occurred when Jaden was younger. However Jaden was happy and actually had people he considered friends and that was enough for Harry.

"_Flying lessons!_" Jaden exclaimed, staring at the bulletin board in which a parchment listing the time to report to the Quidditch Pitch for flying lessons was posted.

"Yeah, all first years are required to take that class," Atticus said.

Jaden shivered.

"Are you okay?" Jesse asked.

"I don't like heights," Jaden said.

"You don't?"

Jaden shook his head. "Long story."

"Well, we've gotta attend. Maybe we can tell whoever's in charge and they'll let you get outta it," Harry suggested.

"Doubtful that'll work," Jaden said.

"Hey, worth a try."

**. . .**

_Great Hall_

_Hogwarts_

Harry shook his head as he watched his brother inhale in his food before he swallowed a bite of his breakfast. "I'm actually kinda looking forward to the flying lessons later," he said. "From what Aunt Violet's told me, my dad was on the Gryffindor Quidditch team."

"Awesome, mate. Do you know what position he played?" Ron asked.

"Uhh, I think Aunt Violet said it was Chaser but I'm not sure," Harry said.

"Ah, are you thinking of joining the Quidditch team next year?"

"Maybe, I love flying but I don't know if I'm a good flyer though."

Jaden snorted. "I've seen you fly, Harry. You're a natural," he said. "You should try out."

"I'm thinking about it," Harry admitted. "But not until next year 'cause first years can't try out."

The owls flew into the Great Hall at that moment, which Harry had to admit was still a pretty neat sight. Artemis landed in front of Jaden before holding out a letter. He took it and Artemis helped herself to some food on his plate.

"Hey!" Jaden protested.

Artemis hooted and spread her wings before flying away.

Jaden sighed before picking up the letter and opening it.

_Dear Jaden and Harry,_

_ Congratulations on making it into Gryffindor and I am sorry for taking a while to respond but your mother and I have been really busy with work. So how are you two doing in your classes so far? How are your teachers?_

_ Keep in touch and I will see you during the holidays. Your mother says hi._

_ Love Dad_

Jaden handed the letter to his brother who put down the note he had been read and began reading it. "What's that say?" Jaden asked, nodding to the second note.

"Oh, it's from Hagrid, you know, that friendly guy we met before the Sorting. He invited us to have some tea at his hut tomorrow afternoon," Harry said.

"Oh."

Neville picked up the package that an owl had dropped in front of him before opening it and pulling out an orb with gold lining it.

"What's that?" Alexis asked.

"It's a Remembrall, it turns red when you forget something," Neville explained just as the orb was filled with red smoke and he flushed. "Only problem is, it doesn't show you what you forgot."

Malfoy sauntered over to the Gryffindor Table at that moment with a smug smirk on his face and Ron narrowed his eyes. "What do you want, Malfoy?" the red-head spat.

"Is it suddenly a crime to walk, Weasley?" Malfoy sneered before he looked at the orb that Neville had placed back on the table and picked it up.

Jaden frowned, narrowing his eyes. "That's not yours," he said while Ron jumped to his feet, almost pulling out his wand.

Malfoy glared at him just as McGonagall swooped down on them. "Is there a problem here?" she asked.

"Just looking," Malfoy said, dropping the Remembrall back onto the table before walking to the Slytherin table.

'_I don't trust him,_' Yubel said softly. '_I'd keep an eye on him, Jaden._'

_I will,_ Jaden thought.

**. . .**

_Quidditch Pitch_

_Hogwarts_

"All right, everyone, place your hands over your brooms and say 'up'," Madame Hooch—a gray-haired yellow-eyed woman—said.

The Gryffindors were gathered on the Quidditch Pitch with the Slytherins and were standing across from each other in two lines with a broom on their right side. Jaden was eyeing his broom warily as he held out a hand and shouted "up!" at the same time as everyone else.

Harry's broom shot right into his hand as did Jesse's and they both smiled. Ron's just rolled over while Hermione's flopped on the ground like a fish and Alexis's just stayed still. Neville also seemed to be having some trouble but he looked as nervous as Jaden felt. Jaden's just rolled over once and stayed still.

After several more shouts of "up!" everyone finally had their brooms in their hands and Hooch was walking among the group before she ordered them to get on their brooms.

"Now, all you will do is go about a foot in the air, float for a little while, and then touch back down by leaning forward," Hooch said.

Jaden's grip on the broom handle tightened to where his knuckles were practically white as the broom rose off the ground. He swallowed and tried to push aside his fear; he wasn't that high off the ground after all so why should he be afraid?

Jesse glanced at him before stretching out a hand and resting it on Jaden's arm. "Hey, it's okay," he said gently. "Just breathe. You're doing fine."

Jaden swallowed again before doing as Jesse said and started breathing slowly, hoping it would calm his nerves and it started to work. His fear began to ebb away and he managed to loosen his grip on his broom a little bit.

Neville suddenly yelped as his broom shot into the air rapidly, suddenly as if propelled by an unseen wind beneath him.

"Get back down here, Mr. Longbottom!" Hooch shouted as Neville's broom swerved and bucked then he fell and landed hard on the ground.

Jaden's fears returned and he quickly touched back down as he and the others gathered around Neville.

"Move, move," Hooch said quickly as she weaved her way through the crowd before kneeling down beside Neville who was holding his wrist with tears of pain in his eyes.

Hooch frowned as she touched the wrist and Neville whimpered. "Hmm, possible broken wrist. You'll be all right. Let's get you to Madame Pomfrey. Everyone else, you are to stay on the ground and if I catch any of you in the air, you will be out of this school faster than you can say 'Quidditch'," she said firmly as she got to her feet and guided Neville away from the pitch.

"What a klutz," Draco said with a sneer. "Just like that lump to fall like that." He walked forward before lifting up the Remembrall and smirked before adding, "Looks like Longbottom dropped something."

"That's not yours," Hermione said.

"Who asked you?" Draco sneered.

"Give it back. It doesn't belong to you, Malfoy," Harry said firmly.

Draco tossed the remembrall up and down a few times as he climbed onto his broom. "Why don't you come and get it, Potter-Yuki?" he sneered before he flew away.

Without thinking, Harry got on his broom.

"Wait, Harry, you'll get into trouble," Jaden protested.

"He's right. You'll get expelled for sure," Hermione said.

Harry didn't listen and immediately flew off into the air after Draco.

"What an idiot," Hermione muttered.

"Give it back, Malfoy, or I'll knock you off your broom," Harry shouted, anger in his green eyes.

Malfoy laughed as he tossed the remembrall a few more times in the air. "I think I'll leave it somewhere Longbottom can _find_ it later, like the roof," he sneered.

Harry scowled and guided his broom toward Malfoy who quickly flew out of the way.

"Oh, if you want it back so badly, Potter-Yuki, why don't you catch it?" Malfoy spat before he turned his broom and proceeded to toss the remembrall as hard as he could.

Harry didn't think twice as he shot past Malfoy and headed straight toward where the remembrall was flying toward the wall of the castle. He stretched out a hand and managed to grab the remembrall before pulling back and swerving, narrowly avoiding crashing into the side of the castle.

Jaden had paled considerably when his brother had flown dangerously close to the castle and clenched the handle of the broom that he was holding until his knuckles were white as he held his breath. He let out it out, relieved, when Harry managed to avoid crashing into the wall and landed on the pitch.

Jaden rushed forward and hugged his brother. "You scared me to death, Harry, don't do that again," he protested, smacking his brother hard in the back of the head.

"I'm sorry," Harry said, giving Jaden a one-armed hug back before stepping away and rubbing his head.

"_Harry Potter-Yuki!_"

Harry paled and the Gryffindors and Slytherins looked to find a furious Professor McGonagall stalking forward. The Slytherins looked smug and Draco grinned in satisfaction while the Gryffindors were warily eyeing their Head of House.

"Never in my…Come with me right now, Mr. Potter-Yuki," McGonagall managed to get out.

"But Professor, it wasn't his fault," Jaden protested.

"Yeah, Malfoy had…" Ron began.

"Not a word, Mr. Yuki, Mr. Weasley. Mr. Potter-Yuki, come," McGonagall said before she turned and stormed while Harry glumly followed her.

_Aunt Violet and Uncle Kaito are not going to be happy,_ he thought.

**. . .**

_Gryffindor Common Room_

_Hogwarts_

Jaden was understandably nervous. He didn't want his brother to get expelled for being provoked by Malfoy and then doing something before he thought about it. Harry did that often, now that Jaden thought about it, but he supposed he did that sometimes as well. Still, he knew his parents wouldn't be happy if they found out Harry got expelled _not even a week_ into the school year.

"I'm sure Harry'll be fine," said Jesse.

"I hope so," Jaden said before deciding to distract himself and get his assignment for Transfigurations done. He frowned at the book and then at the question he was supposed to answer. "Hey, Jess, do you have any idea where to find the answer to question three?"

Jesse looked up before scanning his piece of parchment. "Uhh, I think that's on page 21," he said.

"Okay."

Jaden was just flipping to the page when Harry made his way into the common room, looking surprisingly happy despite all that happened earlier. Jaden looked up, though it was Ron who first spoke.

"Hey, mate, what happened?" Ron asked.

Harry took a deep breath and told them.

"_You made the Gryffindor Quidditch Team!_" Ron shouted, eyes wide with shock.

"But I thought they didn't take first years," Atticus said with a frown as he lounged in an armchair, Charms book open in his hands.

"They didn't but Professor Dumbledore made an exception for me," Harry said.

"Shouldn't you ask Mom and Dad first?" Jaden asked.

"Professor McGonagall didn't say I had to but I'm gonna tell them anyway," Harry replied.

"So what position did you get?" Ron asked.

"Seeker."

"Awesome."

"I'd better go write Aunt Violet and Uncle Kaito now and I also have to finish that Charms assignment by tomorrow," Harry said.

Jaden blinked. "We had an assignment for Charms?"

Harry and Jesse face-palmed.

"Yes, Jaden-_kun, _yes we did," Harry said into his hand.

"Oh, I forgot."

"You'd forget your own head if it wasn't attached."

Jaden chugged a couch cushion at his brother.

**. . .**

_Great Hall_

_Hogwarts_

The following morning, Harry, Jaden and their friends made their way down the hall toward the Great Hall, talking about Quidditch, something Jesse found fascinating while Jaden just looked rather pale. "Flying around who knows how many feet off the ground on brooms? Not my idea of fun," he said with a shiver.

Jesse patted his arm. "It's not for everyone," he said. "It sounds interesting though."

"It's bloody awesome," Ron exclaimed with a grin. "You just gotta watch it and you'll see what I mean."

"I'm with Jaden though. Based on how you described it, it seems dangerous," Alexis said as the group entered the Great Hall and walked over to the Gryffindor table before sitting down.

Some time later, while they were eating, Malfoy sauntered up to them with a smirk with his two bodyguards' right behind him. "Enjoying your last meal, Potter-Yuki?" he sneered.

Harry stood up before facing Malfoy. "You're pretty brave now that you have your two goons here to back you up," he said coolly. "Besides, I'm not going anywhere."

"Whatever. Besides, I don't need them to back me up. I could take you on anytime, anyplace," Malfoy sneered. He smirked before folding his arms across his chest. "Why not tonight? Wizard's duel. Midnight in the Trophy Room."

_Wizard's Duel?_ Jaden thought worriedly.

Harry rolled his eyes. "No," he said flatly before Ron, who had opened his mouth, could say a single word.

"What?" Malfoy demanded, looking shocked.

"You heard me, Malfoy. I have no desire to get caught and expelled," Harry replied calmly before he stood up and slung his book bag onto his shoulder. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got class to get to."

Without another word, Harry walked off, leaving Malfoy to stare, doing an incredible impression of a fish out of water.

Jaden swallowed another bite of food before watching as a still somewhat surprised Malfoy walked back to the Slytherin table with his two goons behind him. "Huh, I half-expected him to accept just to wipe that smug look off Malfoy's face," he mused.

"I wish he had," Ron grumbled.

"C'mon, class is gonna start soon," Jesse said.

"I'm not done yet," Jaden protested.

Jesse sighed before grabbing Jaden's arm. "You've eaten enough and if we don't head out now, we're gonna be late for Professor McGonagall's class, Jay," he said.

"Oh fine," Jaden muttered before he grabbed an English muffin and his book bag and, while eating the muffin, left the Great Hall behind Jesse who still had as of yet to let go of his arm.

"We should head out too," Alexis said, getting up before she grabbed her book bag and headed toward the door with Ron just behind her.

**. . .**

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: eh, not that great of an ending. Oh and Jaden's fear of heights is from something that happened in his past (in this story, his past is different than in GX, naturally). Just thought I'd let ya know that.**

**Darth: (sipping frappuccino) I liked it**

**Blaze: you **_**always**_** like it**

**Darth: true so what's gonna happen next?**

**Blaze: Halloween. I've actually already written through the first Quidditch match (I had fun with the Spiritshipping friendship moment at the beginning of chapter 9 and yes that was a spoiler)**

**Darth: cool**

**Jesse: hi**

**Jaden: hi**

**Blaze: hi, what brings you two here?**

**Jesse: wanted to see if we can borrow your flaming machete and your ghost stabbing sword Ice**

**Blaze: sure you can (hands Jesse Ice and hands Jaden flaming machete)**

**Jaden and Jesse: YAY! (Takes off)**

**Chazz: do I want to know what they're gonna do with those?**

**Harry: last I heard, they're going after Voldy**

**Severus: again? That's the third time today**

**Voldy: SEVERUS, GET THESE CRAZY BRATS AWAY FROM ME!****(Currently running away from said crazy brats)**

**Severus: (pretends he doesn't hear Voldy's orders) so, Darth, do you still have the Dursleys' credit card?**

**Darth: (tosses it at Severus) get me a mocha frappuccino**

**Voldy: SEVERUS! YOU WORK FOR ME! GET THESE BRATS AWAY FROM ME!**

**Severus: (still pretending he doesn't hear Voldy's orders) on it (walks off to Starbucks)**

**Voldy: DAMN YOU, SEVERUS!**

**Blaze: (chuckles) please review and the next chapter will be posted Halloween.**


	9. Ch 8: Halloween

**YAY! I managed to post the Halloween chapter **_**on Halloween!**_

**Review Responses**

_**Guest **_**[from Chapter 2]**_**: **__Thank you for that. I was relying on Google Translate, not my best idea ever. Ah well._

_**HiddenHero220:**__ Uhhhhh, no comment. Thanks for your review. (Btw, what does MLP stand for? I feel I should know…)_

_**keroblade: **__Thank you for your review. As for the next duel…erm, I'm kinda trying to figure out how to do that without making them seem too good for their age and all. So probably not for a while._

_**Magician Girl Mirani:**__ Hey, it's cool. I understand how Uni work can sneak up on ya. It's why I haven't updated quite a few of my stories and was unable to update _Shadow Rise_ until today, nearly two or so weeks after my last update. Nice to know that you like how I did the classes (and, huh, I did not notice the thing about the colors). And yeah, I kinda did get the feeling that's what Kaiba was thinking when he created the dorms. Duel Monsters club? (Grins) I like it! And don't worry about the rambling (or the typos), I do that a lot myself._

_**MuggleCreator: **__Yup. I always thought Harry wouldn't have accepted had Ron not opened his mouth and, besides, he was raised better than to seek a fight like that this time around and all that. Plus, he's smart enough to know it's a set-up (or, at least, suspect)._

_**DarkKitsuneFluffy: **__(hides and pushes chapter towards you) Here's the Halloween chapter you wanted. Don't hurt me! Also, I have plans for the mirror incident and for Yubel and Haou (Grins mysteriously). Thank you for you review_

"**Underlined****" means speaking in Japanese—with the exception of a few actual Japanese words that are in italics—as I find it easier to do that than have to constantly say they're speaking in Japanese.**

**BTW, this story will follow the events of the books but will be different from the books so thinks won't be taken word for word—not completely anyway—from the books. Just thought I'd say that, though I'm pretty sure this is a given.**

**Ahem, on a completely unrelated note, **_**yay! Two out of the three in-class presentations I have this term at my college are done! YAY!**_** Ahem…Yeah, anyway…I hope that you enjoy this chapter and reviews, as always, are much appreciated.**

**Chapter 8**

**Halloween**

_Hagrid's Hut_

_Hogwarts_

After classes the next day, Harry, Jaden, Ron, Jesse and Alexis left the castle and headed toward where Percy said Hagrid's hut was located. They reached the hut and Harry walked over to the door before knocking on it. The door creaked open and there was a bark before a large dog bounded out of the hut and knocked Jaden, who happened to be in its way, over before it began covering him with slobbery licks.

"Ach! Get off! Help!" Jaden cried, struggling to get free from the large dog that was still licking him.

Jesse couldn't help it and started chuckling.

"Fang! Get off 'im," Hagrid scolded as he appeared in the doorway and the dog barked before leaping off Jaden. "Sorry 'bout that. He's a good dog though. He didn't hurt ya, did he?"

"I think I got slobber in my mouth," Jaden muttered, wiping his mouth and face before glaring at Jesse who was still laughing. "Oh, shut up, _baka_," he growled.

Jesse, still smiling with green eyes dancing with amusement, walked over to Jaden before holding out a hand and Jaden took it before letting the bluenette pull him to his feet. "I guess Fang likes you," he said.

"Wonderful," Jaden muttered sarcastically.

'_Haou's been rubbing off on you,_' Yubel noted in Jaden's mind.

Neither Jaden nor Haou disagreed as they knew that was true in part.

"Hey, Hagrid," Harry greeted the giant.

"'Arry and friends, come in," Hagrid said brightly.

Harry and his friends walked into the cozy hut and Hagrid led them to the living area where there was a couch, an armchair and a fireplace that was currently unlit as it was only chilly outside. Jaden sat down at one of the couches with Jesse and Alexis while Harry and Ron each took an armchair.

"Tea?" Hagrid asked.

Harry nodded and Hagrid went about making them some tea before handing them each a cup and placing a plate of some type of cake on the table in front of them. "So, I know who ya are, 'Arry, remember when ye were just a babe, ye could've fit in my hand, ye were so small," Hagrid said.

Harry looked embarrassed while Jaden snickered and picked up one of the cakes.

"Wait, you were the one that picked me up after my parents were killed?" Harry asked, tilting his head to the side. "What's with the flying motorcycle though?"

"Flying motorcycle? Sweet!" Jaden exclaimed.

Jesse laughed.

"Ya remember that?" Hagrid said surprised and, when Harry nodded, he said, "You must have a good memory 'cause you were only fifteen months old or so."

"Yeah." Harry trailed off, not wanting to discuss the green flash of the killing curse, the high-pitched laugher and the woman screaming; a memory of the day he lost his parents that he would rather forget. "Anyway, this is my brother Jaden."

Jaden, who was wondering why the cake was so hard, looked up at the mention of his name. "Huh?"

"Introducing everyone," Harry explained.

"Oh."

"And this is Ron, Alexis and Jesse," Harry added, gesturing to the red-head, the blonde girl and the teal-haired boy who greeted Hagrid as soon as he said their names.

"It's nice to meet ya," Hagrid replied. "So, 'Arry, how's yer first few days been?"

"It's been great," Harry said, beaming. "I like so many of my classes, except Potions but that's just 'cause the teacher seems to hate me but I like the class itself. Potions has always interested me."

"Harry-_kun_ wants to be a healer," Jaden put in.

"That and a duelist," Harry said with a shrug.

"Well, that's a given," Jaden said with a smirk. "I just meant you wanna be a healer on top of being a duelist."

"Yeah. Though that's a long time away," Harry said, sipping at his tea.

"Glad yer settling in all right, 'Arry," Hagrid said with a smile. "What about the rest of ya?"

Ron shrugged. "I like it here," he said.

"Me too, though those staircases are really confusing," Jesse admitted. "I dunno how many times I've gotten lost in the past three days."

"That's not the staircases' fault, that's your own bad sense of direction," Jaden joked and was rewarded with a smack on the shoulder and a glare from the bluenette.

"Shut it, Jay," he muttered.

Alexis chuckled. "I have to say that I'm enjoying myself and it's only been a few days! Atticus' stories don't do this place justice," she said.

"Mom and Dad have never been to Hogwarts so I kinda didn't know what to expect," Jaden said. "We only had the stories Mom told us about Aunt Lily's experiences here."

"My Dad went to school in America so he couldn't help me out either but, like Alexis said, ya gotta actually see it. Stories don't do it justice," Jesse said.

Everyone agreed to that.

**. . .**

_Halls_

_Hogwarts_

After spending a few hours talking with Hagrid, the five first year Gryffindors headed toward Gryffindor Tower; it was a little less than an hour before curfew so the group decided to take their time. They stepped into a staircase that would take them to the hall that led to Gryffindor Tower and were walking up it when, suddenly, it moved. Jaden staggered and Jesse quickly grabbed his arm with one hand while grabbing the railing with the other to prevent either of them from falling. Harry, Alexis and Ron quickly grabbed hold of the railing as well.

"Man, I don't think I'm ever gonna get used to this," Jaden said as the staircase finally finished moving and the group were able to regain their footing.

"We should probably move before it moves again," Harry suggested and the group of five headed toward the door at the top of the staircase.

"Where are we anyway?" Ron asked, looking around as Harry pushed open the door and the group stepped into a hallway with shadows crawling along the walls and cobwebs in various corners. There was also absolutely no one in the hall, not even any moving portraits; it looked absolutely deserted.

"Uh, guys, I think we're on the third floor," Alexis said.

"Wait, the _forbidden_ third floor where Dumbledore said we would die a most painful death if we came here?" Jaden asked.

"Looks like it. Let's just go back the way we…" Jesse began.

"Sniff around, my pretty. Do you smell anything?" a voice called.

"Filch!" Ron hissed. They had quickly learned during the first few days at Hogwarts that the caretaker of Hogwarts—Filch—was not someone one would want to cross, especially if they were breaking the rules, even if it was unintentional.

"Quick, this way," Harry whispered and dashed down the hall with the rest of the group dashing right behind him. They crashed into a door at the end of the empty hall and, when Ron, who was in the lead, tried to open it, he found it was locked.

"It's locked," he said.

"_Alohamorra,_" Harry whispered, pointing his wand at the door. There was a click and the five piled into the room before quickly slamming the door shut behind him.

Jaden sank with relief by the door before pressing his ear against it.

"_Peeves!_ What are you doing here?" Filch's voice shouted.

There was a cackle followed by swearing and then the sound of feet moving down the hall.

Harry, who also had his ear pressed to the door, looked at his brother. "Do you think he's gone?" he asked.

"I think so," Jaden murmured.

"Uh, guys?" Alexis said suddenly and Jaden could hear fear in her voice.

He and Harry glanced at her to see her pointing. Slowly, they turned and their eyes widened in horror as a sleepy-looking three-headed dog with long white fangs and slobber falling from its mouth glared at them from the center of the room.

The kids screamed and Harry whirled around before jerking the door open and the entire group tumbled out of the room, deciding that they would rather face Filch than a hungry-looking three-headed dog. The three-headed dog leapt at them but Jaden, who was the last one out of the room, slammed the door in its face. Then, all five of them ran all the way back to Gryffindor Tower, too afraid to think about anything other than getting as far from that room as possible.

**. . .**

_Gryffindor Tower_

_Hogwarts_

Jaden, Harry, Alexis, Jesse and Ron nearly ran _into_ the portrait of the Fat Lady but managed to stop themselves in time, just barely.

"What is going on with you five?" the Fat Lady exclaimed.

"Never mind that, pig snout, pig snout," Harry shouted in a panic and the Fat Lady's portrait swung open.

The five friends all clambered into the common room before collapsing onto couches, armchairs or, in Ron's case, the floor. It was several long minutes before they managed to stop shivering, though several Gryffindors who were still in the common room were looking at them either in worry or irritation.

"What the heck is Dumbledore thinking keeping that…that _monster_ in this castle?" Jaden exclaimed, not noticing he had spoke in Japanese until after he stopped.

"I'm with ya," Harry said.

"What did ya say?" Jesse asked as he sat up and looked at Jaden who had collapsed onto the couch beside him.

Jaden, remembering that Jesse and, probably, Ron didn't know Japanese, was about to respond when Harry elbowed him and shook his head warningly. "We'll tell 'em later. There're too many people listening in. The last thing we need is for someone to tell Professor Dumbledore that we were on the third floor when we weren't supposed to be," he said while hoping no one else could speak Japanese.

"Yeah, no joke, we'll get expelled for sure," Alexis agreed.

Atticus walked over to join them before flopping onto the armchair next to Alexis'. "So I hear you two visited the third floor corridor," he said.

"Don't tell anyone, it was an accident," Jaden said quickly. "It wasn't our fault the staircase moved on us."

Atticus waved his hand. "Relax. I won't tell anyone," he said.

"What are you saying?" Ron asked with a frown.

"We'll tell you later," Jaden said.

About an hour later, Jaden, Harry and their friends gathered in a corner with Atticus joining them. Jaden, looking around to make sure no one was listening in, glanced at the rest of the group before briefly outlining what he, Harry and Alexis had said to each other to Ron and Jesse.

"I'm with ya," Jesse said. "Why is that thing here?"

'_Jaden, it's here because it's guarding something_,' Yubel said.

Jaden glanced at the duel spirit who materialized at his side but it was Jesse who asked the question that was on Jaden's mind.

"How do ya know that?" he asked.

Ron looked confused. "Uh, who're you talking to?" he asked.

Jesse blinked. "Oh, right, forgot that you can't see her," he said.

"See who?"

"My duel spirit," Jaden said.

"Duel spirit?"

"Most if not all of the monster cards used in duel monsters have spirits that only a few people can see, hear and talk to," Jaden explained. "Jesse, Harry and I are the only ones as far as I know but, seriously, what do you mean, Yubel?"

'_I mean that Cerberus, which is what that dog is called, was standing on a trapdoor,_' Yubel said.

Harry frowned. "That dog was standing on a trapdoor?"

"How'd you know that? I was too busy looking at its _teeth_," Ron said.

"Yubel spotted it," Jaden said dismissively. "But why is there a Cerberus, that's what that dog's called by the way, in this school?"

"Who knows?" Alexis said with a shrug. "What're we gonna do about this though?"

"I think we should keep it to ourselves for now," Harry said. "I mean if we tell anyone then we'll be admitting we broke a school rule and I, for one, don't want to be expelled, especially not in the first week of school." He stretched before adding, "I'm gonna go to bed now."

Jaden yawned. "Sounds good to me," he said before he and his brother left the common room with Jesse and Ron, who had decided that getting some sleep was a good idea now that the adrenaline caused by fear was fading, followed them and Alexis headed toward the Girl's Dormitory.

**. . .**

_Great Hall_

_Hogwarts_

The following afternoon found the group sitting at the Gryffindor Table, eating and talking with each other, at least until the appearance of the owls. A large group of owls were flying forward, carrying a wrapped object in their talons that they dropped in front of Harry, causing a few pieces of food to go flying.

Jaden, picking up the piece of bread that had flown at him, took a bite out of it before looking at the package. "What's that?" he asked.

"I dunno," Harry said. "Looks like a broom. Oh, there's a note."

The note read:

DO NOT OPEN THIS AT THE TABLE.

_ It contains your new Nimbus 2000 but do not tell anyone I gave this to you or else everyone will want one. Mr. Wood will meet you on the Quidditch Pitch after classes today for practice. Do not be late._

_ Professor M. McGonagall_

Part of the paper had already come undone, revealing a handle with the words _Nimbus 2000_ written on it but the rest of the broom was hidden.

"Bloody hell, that is the best broom on the market," Ron said in awe.

Harry sighed. "I can't accept this," he said.

"What? Are you bloody crazy?"

"It's too much. Besides, Aunt Violet and Uncle Kaito haven't given me the all-clear to play anyway," Harry said with a shrug. "It's a nice broom though, I'll admit that."

Hedwig flew into the Great Hall before landing beside the broom and held out the letter tied to its talon. Harry, frowning, took it before opening it as Hedwig grabbed a piece of bacon off Ron's plate—"hey!" Ron protested—and flew away.

Harry opened the letter and read it to himself.

_Dear Harry,_

_ Professor McGonagall wrote us about her offering a position on the Quidditch team to you, Seeker I think she said. I've discussed this at length with your aunt and we've decided that, if you wish to then you can play so long as you stay safe and use common sense. And if you want to drop the team at any time then you can, I have already told Professor McGonagall this and she, nor none of the members of the team, can tell you otherwise. However, considering how much of a natural you are on your broom and how much you do enjoy flying, I don't think this will happen._

_ Also, your aunt and I have also agreed that you can join and stay on the Quidditch team so long as you keep your grades up; I am talking at least an E in all of your classes, except for History of Magic (your aunt told me that Lily told her that your History of Magic class is more naptime than anything so we decided to be lenient with that class so you only need an A). I know you are a good student—and good at helping Jaden keep up with his studies too—so I don't think this will be a problem but that is the deal._

_ Keep your grades up and you can stay on the Quidditch Team; I have talked with Professor McGonagall and she has agreed to send me progress reports so that I can keep track of your grades, though it will only be once a month. I hope you are enjoying your time at Hogwarts and write when you can. Your aunt and I love you and we will see you during the Winter Holidays; tell Jaden we say hi and that we love him too._

_Love_

_Uncle Kaito_

Harry put the letter down. _Seems reasonable, _he thought as he folded the letter and tucked it away.

"What'd dad say?" Jaden asked.

"He said hi and that so long as I keep my grades at an E or above, except in History of Magic where I have to keep an A or above, I can join and stay on the Quidditch Team," Harry replied.

"Bloody hell, are you serious?" Ron said surprised.

"I think it's a good idea," Alexis said.

"So do I. It gives him motivation to keep his grades up after all," Jesse said.

"And it's just like dad so I'm not surprised," Jaden said with a smile.

"Yeah so I guess I'll keep this"—he nodded to the broom—"since I can play and all. C'mon, let's go open this in our dorm." He stood up and picked up the broom.

"Okay," Ron said and the group left the Great Hall before heading toward the staircase only to stop when the familiar blonde form of Malfoy appeared in front of him with his two goons at his side.

"Watcha got there, Potter-Yuki?" he sneered before he snatched the package out of Harry's hand, causing him to scowl.

"This is a broom!" Malfoy looked like a kid in a candy store. "You're in trouble. First years aren't allowed to have 'em."

"That's not just any broom," Ron boasted. "It's a Nimbus 2000. What do you have back home, a Comet Forty-Six?"

"Watch it, Weasley, you couldn't even afford the handle," Malfoy shot back.

"Not fighting, I hope?" Professor Flitwick said as he walked over to join them.

"Professor, Potter-Yuki has a broom," Malfoy tattled.

"Oh, I know. Tell me, Mr. Potter-Yuki, what model is it?" Flitwick asked and Malfoy, once again, did the incredible impression of a fish out of water.

"It's a Nimbus 2000," Harry said.

Flitwick nodded before walking away and Malfoy, with a scowl, stalked away with his goons behind him.

Harry, Jaden and the rest of their friends dashed up the stairs and headed toward the Gryffindor Tower to unwrap the broom before Harry had to head off to Quidditch Practice.

**. . .**

_Charms Classroom_

_Hogwarts_

The days since school began blurred into weeks and, before long, Halloween was upon them. Harry was not in that great of a mood the closer they got to the anniversary of his parents' deaths; he always used to honor that day with his aunt, uncle and Jaden by lighting candles and having a moment of silence. As Aunt Violet and Uncle Kaito had been unable to attend the funeral, they didn't know where the Potters were buried; otherwise they would have taken Harry to visit their graves. So the lighting of candles and the moment of silence was the only thing they could do.

All around him, Harry could see that everyone was excited about Halloween. They were chattering about the feast, about how their classes were shorter because they would all be in the morning and he frowned, wondering if they even knew what happened that day or, if they did, why did they not wish to honor the memory of Lily and James Potter?

Feeling tears well up in his eyes as he thought about his parents, Harry forced them back, wiping his eyes as he followed the rest of the excited Gryffindors into the Charms classroom. The classes Harry and his friend had today were shorter version of Transfigurations, Charms and History of Magic. They had already finished their Transfigurations class and so now they only had two classes left before the feast.

Jaden and Jesse paired up with each other, naturally as they seemed to pair up for everything, while Harry was with Alexis and Ron, much to his chagrin, ended up with Hermione.

Today, they would be practicing the levitation charm—the first charm they started learning—and Flitwick stood at the head of the classroom, having to stand on a raised platform in order to be seen by everyone, before scanning the class as the last of the stragglers came in.

"Today we'll be practicing what we have been studying for the past few weeks. Now, remember, it's swish"—he demonstrated the swish with his wand—"and flick"—he demonstrated the flick. "And it's _Wingardium Leviosa._ Now, why don't you give it a try?"

Harry pointed his wand at his feather. "_Wingardium Leviosa_," he called, swishing and then adding a flick at the end but his feather remained motionless. Pressing his lips together as he thought about what he did wrong, he tried it again, that time flicking his wand on the last syllable of _leviosa_ and the feather suddenly started floating.

"Yes!" Harry exclaimed.

"Very good, Mr. Potter-Yuki." Flitwick beamed. "Your mother took to Charms quickly and I'm starting to see that you have just as much potential as she did. Ten points to Gryffindor."

Harry beamed, happy that he not only scored points for his House but he also seemed to have something in common with his mother.

With Jaden and Jesse, Jaden was poking at his feather as he had tried the spell and it hadn't worked.

"Poking at it is not gonna help," Jesse pointed out.

"I swear this feather doesn't like me," Jaden pouted, poking at the feather again.

Jesse chuckled. "You were just saying the spell wrong, Jay. Try making the gar nice and long," he suggested.

Jaden nodded and pointed his wand at his feather. "_Wingardium Leviosa_," he called, swishing and flicking his wand but the feather burst into flames. "Ah come on!"

"Uh, Professor, we're gonna need another feather over here," Jesse called to the short-stature professor.

Meanwhile, with Ron and Hermione, Ron was getting frustrated and started poking at the feather. "Wingardrium _leviosa_," he shouted and scowled when the feather remained still.

"No, no, no, you're saying it all wrong," Hermione said in her bossy know-it-all voice. "It's _win-GAR-dium leviosa_, make the gar nice and long."

"Well, if you're so brilliant, you do it," Ron snapped.

Hermione sniffed before pointing her wand at the feather. "_Wingardium Leviosa_!" she intoned, swishing and flicking her wand and her feather immediately started rising off the ground.

"Oh, excellent work, Miss. Granger. Five points to Gryffindor," Flitwick said with a smile.

**. . .**

_Courtyard_

_Hogwarts_

"'Make the gar nice and long'," Ron said, mocking Hermione's voice as the five of them walked across the courtyard toward their History of Magic class. "Honestly, she's a bloody nightmare. It's a no wonder she doesn't have any friends."

There was the rush of feet behind them and a crying Hermione brushed past them so fast that she nearly knocked Harry down before running away and disappearing into the building. There was a moment of silence before Jaden glared at Ron and smacked him upside the head. "_Baka_," he said. He has never liked it when someone talked bad about someone else; it always reminded him of how he used to be bullied, especially after the knowledge of the accidents that occurred around him had spread throughout the city.

Ron had the decency to look guilty though.

"Should we go find her?" Alexis asked with a frown. She may not like Hermione but even she had to admit that what Ron said was completely uncalled for.

"I think we should give her some time, to calm down and all," Jesse said.

"Yeah, I think so," Harry murmured.

"Are you okay Harry?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

_Yeah, right,_ Jaden thought, studying his brother who looked depressed and he knew why. He got that way too whenever the anniversary of Aunt Haruka's death came around.

**. . .**

_Great Hall_

_Hogwarts_

Harry poked at his food. The Halloween Feast was amazing with floating jack-o-lanterns scattered in the air above along with candles and tables covered with platters of food and sweets that included, but were not limited to, pumpkin pastries and pumpkin pie. Jaden was currently on his second slice of pumpkin pie as was Ron.

Alexis was frowning as she looked around. "Where's Hermione?" she asked.

"I think I heard her crying in the girl's bathroom earlier," Parvati said.

Alexis, Jaden and Jesse glared at Ron who swallowed, that guilty look appearing on his face again.

Harry poked at his food again, clearly unable to eat any of it.

Jaden rested a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Do you wanna head back to the common room?" he asked.

"No, I'm okay," Harry said softly.

"No, you're not. How about this, Harry-_kun_? When we get back to the common room, we'll light a candle for Aunt Lily and Uncle James. It won't be much but it'll be something, y'know?"

Harry smiled a little. "Thanks," he said softly.

"Is he okay?" asked Alexis.

Jaden sighed. "Today's the anniversary of Aunt Lily and Uncle James' deaths," he said softly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Alexis whispered.

Before anyone could reply to that, the doors to the Great Hall slammed open and Professor Quirrel came running in.

"_Troll! Troll in the Dungeons! _Thought you oughta know," he said and then fainted.

There was a half-second of silence and then panic set in.

Screams sounded as everyone jumped to their feet and started pushing and shoving and attempting to get out of the Great Hall, at least until a shout of "_Silence!_" followed by the explosion of purple fireworks from Dumbledore's wand quieted everyone down.

"Now then, prefects, please escort your classmates back to their common rooms," Dumbledore said calmly.

"All right, everyone, follow me," Percy called as he got to his feet and led the Gryffindors out of the Great Hall.

They had only gotten a few feet out of the Great Hall when a thought hit Harry and he grabbed Jaden's and Ron's arms. "Guys, what about Hermione?" he said.

"What about her?" Ron asked.

"She doesn't know about the troll. We've gotta warn her," Harry insisted.

"He's right. She's in danger," Jaden agreed.

"All right, fine, but we'd better make sure my brother doesn't see us," Ron said.

The three of them, with Jesse and Alexis just behind them, dashed away from the group of Gryffindors. "If we get caught, won't we get into trouble?" Alexis asked.

"We're just warning her and we can always say we couldn't find a prefect or a teacher 'cause I didn't see any when we left," Harry said as they dashed down a hallway.

'_Jaden, stop, someone's coming,_' Yubel hissed warningly.

"Stop," Jaden whispered as he came to a stop and immediately pressed up against the wall and peered around the corner as a figure in a black cloak moved past, cloak billowing about his feet.

"Is that Professor Snape?" Jesse, who was peering around the corner as well, asked.

"I think so." Jaden decided to keep that thought in mind, just in case it was important later.

Once Snape was gone, the group started moving again and ducked into another hallway.

"Does anyone know where she is though?" Jesse asked with a frown.

"Parvati said the girl's bathroom," Alexis remembered. "And there's one near here. I'd say that's our best shot."

"All right, lead the way, Alexis," Harry said and Alexis nodded before they began running again, ducking down another hallway just as a hideous smell came to them.

Jaden held his nose. "Ugh, what is that?" he complained.

"That smells worse than your room," Harry complained.

"Hey!"

Suddenly, there was a growl followed by a loud scream.

"Hermione!" All five of them dashed down the hall in the direction of the scream and burst into the girl's bathroom just in time to see the large, smelly troll swing his club, reducing the bathroom stalls to splinters and covering a terrified Hermione in dust and debris.

"What do we do?" Jesse asked.

The troll must have heard because it turned toward them, giving Hermione time to crawl away from the troll and toward the corner as she could not get around the monster without it seeing her. "Food," the troll grunted and swung its club at the five Gryffindors who immediately jumped out of the way, Jaden and Jesse going one way and Harry, Alexis and Ron going the other.

"C'mon, we've gotta do something," Harry gasped.

"We need to distract it and get Hermione out of here," Jaden said.

"But how?" Jesse asked.

Hermione started to move again, only for the crunch of glass under her hands and knees alerted the troll who immediately whirled around and swung the club toward her. She cried out in fear and immediately scrambled backwards as the club struck the sink, sending pieces of ceramic and glass flying as water sprayed from the remnants of the sink.

Harry didn't want Hermione to get injured so he found himself moving before he fully realized what he was doing, dashing forward and jumping onto the back of the troll, startling it and causing his friends to cry out in shock.

"Harry!" Alexis shouted.

"Are you crazy?!" Jaden shouted.

Harry didn't answer as he struggled to hold on to the troll. "Someone, get Hermione outta here," he shouted.

Jaden, who was closer, immediately dashed forward as the troll, with a growl of fury tried to grab Harry who was clinging to his back in such a spot that the troll's thick arms could not reach. It was getting frustrated, if the grunts and the constant swinging of the club that crashed into other sinks and mirrors—narrowly missing Jaden had he not jumped back in time to avoid it—were any indication.

Jaden finally managed to reach Hermione and gently grabbed the bushy-haired girl's arm. "C'mon," he said and helped the shaking girl to her feet before quickly guiding her toward where the others were gathered, only to leap back with a yelp as the club came dangerously close to bashing his head in. As a result, he and Hermione slipped on the glass and water-covered floor and crashed into the floor.

Shards of ceramic and glass dug into Jaden's back as he winced and sat up before looking at Hermione who looked as pained as he was, probably because she had also landed on shards. It didn't help when the troll's club connected with the last sink and shards were sent flying in all directions; Ron, Alexis and Jesse ducked to avoid the flying shrapnel while Jaden and Hermione attempted to move out of the way of the shards that rained down on them.

The troll suddenly yowled in pain as Harry jammed his wand in the it's nose, causing it to start shaking his head rapidly, nearly knocking Harry off until it reached onto its shoulder. Harry yelped when he felt his leg grabbed.

Jaden scrambled to his feet as his brother was dangled in front of the troll, held by one leg, before he pulled out his wand and tried to think of something to do.

"Do something!" Harry shouted as he quickly ducked the club that the troll attempted to hit him with.

"What?!" Ron shouted back.

"Anything!"

"Ron, the club. If we can drop it on its head, it might knock him out," Jesse called.

"Might?"

"It's better than nothing."

Ron nodded before pointing the wand at the club. "_Wingardium Leviosa!_"

The troll had raised his club to strike again only for the club to stop in midair and pull free from the troll's large hand. It looked at the floating club and rubbed its head. "Huh?" it said uncertainly.

Ron guided the club over until it was right above the troll's head before letting it drop. The club fell and crashed into the troll's head and the troll, with a groan, let go of Harry, who quickly scrambled out of the way, and toppled to the ground. Alexis and Ron raced backwards several feet to avoid being crushed by the troll.

For a long moment, there was nothing but silence, then: "I…Is it dead?" Hermione stammered out, face white with fear as she stared at the troll.

"I don't think so," Harry said grimly as he got to his feet and grabbed his wand, grimacing at the boogers on it.

"What in the world happened here?" An exclamation and the group turned, paling a little, as they spotted Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape and Professor Quirrel standing in the entrance to the bathroom and staring at the scene with shock in their eyes.

"Oh my," Quirrel moaned and then proceeded to faint to which Snape sneered derisively.

"You six, what in…? Why are…? Explain yourselves at once," McGonagall demanded once she was able to form a coherent sentence.

The group looked at each other, clearly unsure of what to say until…

"It was my fault, Professor," Hermione said. "I went looking for the troll because I thought I could take it on, you know, because I read all about them. Harry, Jaden and the others saved my life."

Ron dropped his wand while Alexis stared in shock.

McGonagall turned to stare at the bushy-haired Gryffindor. "That was an extremely foolish and dangerous thing for you to do. You could've gotten killed! I will be taking twenty points from Gryffindor for your foolishness, Miss. Granger."

Hermione lowered her head.

"As for the rest of you, it takes a lot of courage to stand up to a full-grown mountain troll. Therefore,"—McGonagall gave them a stern glare that caused the five to exchange worried glances—"you shall be rewarded five points each…for sheer dumb luck. Now then, I insist that you all see Madame Pomfrey before you return to your common room. Severus, do wake up Quirinus as he is the only one with enough knowledge to be able to get this troll out of here."

McGonagall turned before leading the way out of the bathroom while the rest followed. Harry frowned when he spotted something that looked like blood on Snape's leg but he quickly covered it up and glared at Harry who looked away.

As the six Gryffindors walked after their head, Jaden felt a gentle hand on his arm and turned to see Hermione gazing at him and then at the others with gratitude glowing in her brown eyes.

"Thank you, all of you, for saving my life," she said.

"You're welcome, Hermione," Harry said and thus was the start of a friendship between all six of them.

**. . .**

_Gryffindor Common Room_

_Hogwarts_

Later that night, after getting their cuts seen to by Madame Pomfrey, Harry found himself in the common room, gazing at the dying flames in the fireplace. The others had gone to bed, worn out from the fight with the troll, though some—Jaden and Ron—had taken some of the candy and hidden them under their pillow. Harry had done the same thing, making sure to only hide candy that wouldn't perish during the night while he slept though.

However, after about half an hour while the others were falling asleep, Harry found he couldn't and left the dorm, finding himself in the common room. He had been hoping to honor his parents before midnight but, what with everything that happened, he had forgotten until now and, now, it seemed like it was too late.

"Hey, Harry, why're you still up?"

Harry looked up to find Alexis, dressed in a fluffy blue robe over pale-blue and white pajamas and white slippers, standing nearby. "Couldn't get to sleep, you?" he said.

"The same," Alexis said, sitting down beside Harry and he scooted over to make room for her on the couch. "It's so quiet."

"Uh huh." Harry returned his gaze to the dying embers.

"You okay? You seem sad," Alexis said.

Harry sighed. "Just…wanting to honor my parents. I was gonna to that today but I kinda forgot," he said.

"Your parents? Oh, right," Alexis broke off. "What were you planning on doing?"

Harry was about to respond when a yawn sounded and he looked up to find a sleepy-looking Jaden making his way over to join them. "Jaden? Last I saw you, you were out cold," he said.

Jaden gave him a small glare. "I wasn't out cold, I was just resting. I told ya that we'd light a candle for Aunt Lily and Uncle James tonight, Harry-_kun_, remember?" he said as he sat down on Harry's other side.

"So that's what you were gonna do?" Alexis asked.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, doesn't seem like much but, since I don't know where my parents are buried, it was just something Aunt Violet thought of to honor them and remember them tonight," he said.

"I think it's a good idea."

"Does anyone have a candle though?"

"I asked Dad to send me a few a few days ago," Jaden said, pulling out a few small candles in small holders before holding out one to Harry.

"I can leave if…" Alexis began.

"It's okay, you can stay if you want," Harry said before he looked at the candle and accepting the match that Jaden handed him. He, using the box it came in, ignited the match before lighting the candle. Jaden did the same thing before the two of them placed the candles on the table.

Harry closed his eyes as he thought about the parents he never knew. "I wish I had known you, Mom, Dad. I wish you hadn't died but the past can't be changed so all I can do is remember you and honor your memory," he said softly.

Alexis gazed sadly at her friend before looking at Jaden who just put an arm around his brother's shoulders and said nothing. After Harry's short speech, the three of them remained sitting in front of the fireplace, watching the candles as they burned.

**. . .**

_Gryffindor Dorm_

_Hogwarts_

_Harry was more than a little surprised when he woke up to find himself in a meadow of some sort, surrounded by a myriad of different colored flowers with tall trees dotting the area and a river winding its way nearby, disappearing into a fog that lay in the distance. The sky above was cloudless, an endless expanse of blue, and the wind that caressed Harry's cheeks was warm._

_ He sat up before looking around, only to find a woman sitting next to him. She was beautiful with long fiery red hair framing her heart-shaped face and bright emerald-green eyes; she was dressed entirely in white and there seemed to be an almost ethereal glow around her._

_ Harry recognized her immediately from all the pictures Aunt Violet had shown him._

_ "Mom?" He whispered._

_ Lily Potter smiled gently at him. "Hello Harry," she greeted him._

_ "H…How?"_

_ "It is Halloween, Harry; it is the day that the barrier between the living and the dead is at its weakest, allowing spirits to cross over for a short period of time. I came because I wished to see you and speak to you and tell you how proud I am of you."_

_ Harry slowly moved over to his mother, stretching out a hand and gently touching her. "You're really here," he whispered._

_ Lily chuckled, a melodic laugh that filled Harry with peace. "This is a dream, my little Harry," she said gently as she pulled Harry close to her and wrapped her arms around her. "I cannot stay long though and, unfortunately, I don't have very good news for you."_

_ "W…What do you mean?" Harry said with a frown._

_ "It has to do with Jaden."_

_ Harry's frown deepened. "What about Jaden? He's not in danger, is he?" He thought primarily about Jaden's unique powers; he may not know much about them as he only knew what Yubel told him though as she and Jaden seemed rather secretive when it came to those powers. Harry had only learned about them by accident earlier that year when he overheard Yubel and Jaden talking about them._

_ Lily sighed, closing her eyes. "Harry, you must understand, anything associated with the dark is automatically considered Dark Magic and evil by a large portion of the Wizarding society, even if it is used for good. If Jaden's powers are ever revealed, many people would automatically label him as a dark wizard. It's completely ridiculous but that's the way a large number of people are. They only see things in black and white."_

_ "But why? I don't even know much about his powers. Yubel and Jaden told me that Jaden has these powers but they never really told me about what they were. Are…Are Jaden's powers Dark Magic?" Harry said._

_ Lily smiled a little. "No, Harry. Jaden's powers are associated with darkness, yes, but they are _not_ Dark Magic. But it's because of that association that people would automatically label him a dark wizard."_

_ "That's stupid."_

_ "It is but it is the way this society works."_

_ There was a moment of silence, then: "Will they try to hurt Jaden?" Harry asked._

_ "I doubt it, unless he does something that provides the ammunition they need to label him a dark wizard that they can only subdue through force," Lily replied softly. "I don't mean to dump this on you like this, Harry, but I just…want you to be aware. I also want you to be aware that your brother has enemies just as you do, my son, but, unlike you who has, at least, an idea of who your enemies are, he does not."_

_ "He's my brother. I'll help him anyway that I can," Harry said._

_ Lily smiled before kissing Harry on the forehead. "I know you are only eleven, my son, but I also know that you understand exactly what I'm telling you. You are a bright boy, even if you are rather reckless as in the case with the troll." She frowned disapprovingly and Harry blushed before looking down._

_ Lily looked up before placing two fingers beneath Harry's chin and lifting his head so that he was looking at her. "I have to go now, my son," she said softly before she drew Harry into her arms again. He hugged her back, resting his head on her chest and feeling her fingers ghost through his hair._

_ "I love you, mom," he whispered._

_ "I love you too, my son," Lily said softly. She pulled back before smiling gently at him. "And your father loves you as well."_

_ "Why isn't he here?"_

_ "We thought it would be best if only one of us visits you and decided it would be best if I came but do not doubt, for one second, that he loves you. He loves you more than anything, just as I do. I have to go now, my son, but know that I will always be with you, right here." She placed a hand above Harry's heart before smiling gently at him. "Goodbye, my son."_

_ "Goodbye, mom," Harry said quietly as the dream faded away like a scene cutting to black in a movie._

**. . .**

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: I never mentioned it in previous chapters but Harry does know about Jaden's powers but he does **_**not**_** know about Haou. I just thought I'd clear that up**

**Harry: who's Haou?**

**Jaden: no one important**

**Haou: HEY!**

**Yubel: oh shut it, Haou**

**Haou: (growls and glares at Yubel)**

**Blaze: you'll learn that later on, Harry**

**Harry: oh**

**Severus: what happens in the next chapter?**

**Blaze: Spiritshipping friendship moment (I had so much fun with that), Quidditch match and some other things. I'm not done with it yet so I don't know what else I'm gonna include**

**Harry: hey, isn't the next chapter when Snape tries to kill me?**

**Severus: (tosses **_**Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone**_** at Harry) Read the last two chapters, dunderhead**

**Blaze: (chuckles) Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and reviews, as always, are much appreciated.**


	10. Ch 9: First Quidditch Match

**Review Replies**

_**shyannada141: **__here's more. Thanks for your review_

_**MuggleCreator: **__Thank you! _

_**Warwolf16: **__heehee, I've got a pretty good idea of what Harry's deck is going to be, mostly because I've fallen in love with this archetype but thanks for the suggestion_

_**DarkKitsuneFluffy: **__Blaze wasn't scared…okay, maybe Blaze was a little. Blaze doesn't mind that Fluffy referenced fandom outside HP or GX, Blaze does it all the time. Heehee, Blaze thanks Fluffy for the review._

_**ShiroHollow96: **__I'm glad you liked that and I hope that you like this chapter. Thank you for your review._

_**HiddenHero220: **__I liked writing the ending of the last chapter, just as much as I liked writing the beginning of this chapter. And okay, somehow I felt I should've known that's what MLP stood for. Ah well._

_**Magician Girl Mirani: **__It's going to diverge from canon in the Christmas chapter and again towards the end but it will still roughly follow canon. I'm seriously considering on giving Harry a Lightsworn deck. By the way, I just finished the duel between Jaden and Banner in _Shadow Rise_ and had a lot of trouble with Banner's Alchemy deck. It's a good suggestion though. Heehee, a water deck for Hermione? I like it. Any suggestions for Ron and Draco? Not that they're gonna be important, though they might…uhhhh, does this count as a spoiler? I hope not but I like Draco so…yeah…I'm gonna shut up now before I post anymore spoilers. Thanks for your review_

_**Guest: **__Charmer decks look awfully complicated but I'll consider it. I am still strongly leaning more towards a Lightsworn deck though._

**I didn't go into much detail about the Quidditch game for a few reasons, mainly because I don't really care for describing the game. It basically went exactly as it did in the book and I didn't want to just quote directly from the book. It is different in some aspects in terms of what is said and all that. Hope you don't mind that.**

**Also, I'm curious. If I were to do a **_**Yu-Gi-Oh!/Harry Potter **_**crossover (even though the idea I have has been done before but I want to see if I can make it original), would anyone read it? I'm really curious. I might end up doing it anyway, just for the heck of it, but still.**

**Here is chapter 9 and I hope that you like it, reviews, as always, are much appreciated.**

**Chapter 9**

**First Quidditch Match**

_Gryffindor Tower_

_Hogwarts_

Jaden turned onto his side, gazing at the wall, unable to get to sleep now that he had been jerked out of his nightmare, though he was still tired. One would think that Jaden's nightmare would have been about the troll incident the day before and yet, that was not the case. Jaden hadn't found the troll _that_ scary; sure, it was scary but some of the things that Jaden has seen from his past life as Haou, that accidentally leaked into his mind even though Yubel had insisted he was not ready to know about these incidents yet, were much scarier.

What happened at the Circle of Magic almost five years ago was also definitely scarier, not because of what happened with his aunt and those Death Eaters but because of the memories of what _Jaden_—or rather _Haou_—did in retaliation. What he did was so similar to what Haou did when he was at his worst in the past that it terrified Jaden. It was the nightmare that Jaden constantly had about that moment in his life that was the reason why he was wide awake at five in the morning. It had been so long since he had last had that nightmare and he figured that the events of yesterday were what brought the memory to the forefronts of his mind.

Sighing, Jaden rolled onto his back and sat up before he got to his feet.

'_Where are you going?_' Yubel asked.

_Just for a walk,_ Jaden thought and walked out of the dorm. He only walked into the common room and wandered around it, looking at the tapestries and portraits, the figures in the latter were sleeping. The embers in the fireplace had finally died out, leaving the common room shrouded in shadows as it was still about an hour or so before dawn. It was only because of the powers that were awakened within Jaden coupled with the powers he received from Yubel when she fused their souls together that Jaden could see where he was going, somewhat. He could see outlines much clearer than most people and so knew what to avoid while walking.

He didn't even know what he was doing; he was just walking around the room, looking at everything. He hadn't really thought of what to do when he got out of bed and he wasn't stupid enough to leave the tower in case he got caught wandering the halls by a teacher or, worse, by Filch.

"What're you doing up so early, Jay?"

Jaden turned to find Jesse standing at the base of the stairs leading to the dormitory, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Why're you up?" he asked. Jesse was good at waking up in time for school, unlike Jaden, but Jaden's never seen him up that early before. Granted, that could be because Jesse and Harry sometimes teamed up to get Jaden out of bed practically every morning.

"I usually get up early," Jesse said with a shrug. "I got up earlier than I usually do today though."

"Mm."

"Why're you up?"

Jaden sighed and walked over to the couch before sitting down. "Couldn't sleep anymore," he admitted.

Jesse joined him on the couch, though he bumped into the coffee table on his way there. "Ow," he muttered.

Jaden chuckled.

"Not funny," Jesse protested.

"Whatever you say, Jess."

Jesse was silent for a moment. "So why couldn't ya sleep anymore?" he asked.

Jaden shrugged. "Nightmare," he said.

"About yesterday?"

Jaden didn't answer for a moment. "Yes and no," he said.

"Ooookay, what's that mean?" Jesse sounded confused.

Jaden sighed. "It was a little about that troll but it was more about…well, kinda what happened in the Circle of Magic four years ago," he said softly.

There was a moment of silence. "What happened in the Circle of Magic four years ago?" Jesse asked.

Jaden didn't answer.

"Sorry," Jesse said, sounding uncertain. "I didn't mean to sound nosy or…"

"No, it's okay," Jaden assured him. "It's just…it's hard to talk about…with anyone. Harry knows but that's just 'cause he was there and all. My parents know for the same reason. But…I've never told anyone who didn't already know about it." _Harry and my parents don't even know the whole story,_ he thought.

"You don't have to tell me, y'know, Jay? I mean, it's your secret and all," Jesse said.

Jaden was silent for a few seconds and, before he knew it, he found himself talking. "It was the day my Aunt Haruka was murdered by a Death Eater in front of me, Harry was tortured and my Uncle Patrick was sentenced to Azkaban," he said softly, feeling tears prick at the back of his eyes at the memory.

There was a long moment of silence and then Jaden felt an arm curl around his shoulders. He found himself leaning against his best friend, resting his head on the bluenette's shoulder. They didn't say anything, they didn't have to. For some reason, Jesse's presence alone was comforting, maybe it was because Jesse didn't push for Jaden to talk more about what happened and just comforted him with gestures rather than words; those have always meant more to Jaden.

They stayed like that for a while as dawn broke and rays of sunlight bathed the common room in light. Jesse glanced at Jaden who was dozing off before he nudged him. "Hey, I'm not a pillow," he said.

Jaden mumbled but didn't move.

Jesse shook his head and poked him in the side, which caused Jaden to giggle. Jesse raised an eyebrow. "You're ticklish," he said.

"No I'm not," Jaden mumbled sleepily before giggling again when Jesse poked him in the side. "Stop that."

"I thought you said you weren't ticklish," Jesse said with a smile.

Jaden pouted before he sat up and blinked. "Was I really using you as a pillow?" he asked.

Jesse nodded.

Jaden felt a faint blush touch his cheeks and he looked away. "Uh, sorry," he said.

Jesse patted his arm. "It's okay," he assured him before he stood up and stretched. "C'mon, might as well get ready for class and all."

Jaden nodded before getting to his feet and the two of them headed toward the stairs.

**. . .**

_Outside_

_Hogwarts_

It was starting to get chilly as the days progressed and the students entered in the first week of November with the first Quidditch match coming up quickly. Harry was understandably nervous; while he has flown many times before, he has never played Quidditch or seen it played. It was only thanks to Oliver Wood that he knew enough about the game to know what he had to do and what to avoid; find the Golden Snitch and avoid the bludgers.

Also, over the course of the days since Halloween, Hermione had gradually integrated herself into the group. She was still a bit bossy but she did try to help Harry, Jaden and their friends whenever they got stuck on something. She was also the one that brought Harry a book she checked out from the library entitled _Quidditch Through the Ages_.

"I thought it might help with the game and that you might like to look through it," she explained.

Ron looked interested while Harry, taking the book, thanked the bushy-haired Gryffindor.

Only a few days before the Quidditch match, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Jaden, Jesse and Alexis were seated around a flame contained within a jar outside; it was cold outside and there was some snow on the ground but it was a clear day. They were done with their classes for the day and had decided to hang outside and look through the _Quidditch Through the Ages_ book.

While they were doing that, however, Snape was limping out of the castle. Hermione quickly extinguished the flame within the jar as Snape, spotting them, limped over to join them. Jaden studied the Potions Professor, wondering why he was limping.

"Mr. Potter-Yuki," Snape drawled as he came up to them.

"Yes, Professor?" Harry said.

Snape's eyes trained on the book in Harry's hands. "You do know that it is against school rules to take a library book out of the building, yes?" he said before he waved a wand and the book sailed out of Harry's hands and into his. "I will be taking this. Next time, do pay attention to the rules so you don't end up breaking them." Curling his lips into a sneer, Snape limped off.

"Why that git!" Ron growled.

"I'm almost positive that isn't a real rule," Hermione said with a shake of her head.

Harry sighed. "Why does he hate me so much?" he wondered aloud.

"I think he hates everyone who isn't Slytherin," Ron said with a snort.

Jaden tilted his head to the side. "He doesn't seem to hate me," he said.

There was a moment of silence, then: "Now that I think about it, Jaden's right," Harry said confused. "He doesn't like the Gryffindors, obviously, but he treats me worse than the others."

"This may be completely off topic but what's up with his leg?" Jesse asked with a frown. "He was limping."

Harry frowned. "Now that I think about it, I remember that there was blood on his leg on Halloween."

"He must've gotten injured but how?" Alexis asked.

Harry sighed. "I dunno," he said.

**. . .**

_Dungeons_

_Hogwarts_

Later that day, Harry made his way down the hallway toward the Potions classroom, having decided to ask Snape if he could have his book back. Hermione had lent it to him and he wanted to return it to the library before Madame Pince, the librarian, got upset because it was overdue or something. Besides, he wanted to look at it again and see if he could learn some more about the game from it.

When he reached the door the classroom, he was about to knock on it when he heard voices inside.

"…glad it isn't infected but how the bloody hell can anyone keep an eye on all three heads at once?" Snape growled and Harry, curious overtaking him, peeked into the slightly ajar door to see Snape was tending to his injured leg.

He then spotted Harry and it wasn't long before he was shouting at Harry to leave; Harry, not wanting to chance losing points for Gryffindor or getting detention bolted all the way back to the Gryffindor Tower.

**. . .**

_Gryffindor Common Room_

_Hogwarts_

Harry, panting, made his way into the common room and Ron looked up. "Did you get it? What's the matter?" he asked.

Harry told them in a low whisper before finishing with, "You know what this means? He tried to get past that three-headed dog at Halloween. That's where he was going when we saw him. If Yubel's right that it's guarding something than Snape's after it."

"If that's true than the troll must have been a diversion," Jesse said thoughtfully.

"I don't think he would do that, Harry," Hermione said. "I know he's not very nice but he wouldn't try to steal whatever that Cerberus is guarding. I mean, I'm sure Dumbledore knows what's there and Snape wouldn't steal something Dumbledore was keeping safe."

"Honestly, Hermione, you think all teachers are saints or something," Ron said with a roll of his eyes. "I'm with Harry. I wouldn't put it past him."

Jaden's lips were pressed together. "I don't think we should blame him 'till we've got proof, guys," he said. "I mean, we could be completely wrong about this."

"What more proof do we need?" Ron asked.

"Like why he would steal whatever that Cerberus is guarding."

"We won't know that unless we know _what_ that dog is guarding," Harry said.

**. . .**

_Great Hall_

_Hogwarts_

The day of the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin was abuzz with excitement. Students who have seen the game before were talking excitedly with each other about the game and about whether the Slytherin would cheat—the general consensus was yes—and whether they would get caught or not if they did. They were also talking about Harry as the new Gryffindor Seeker and whether he would have what it took to win.

Jaden didn't seem too thrilled by the upcoming game but, all things considered, Harry wasn't surprised. "You sure you wanna come with us? It's not like you have to go to the game," Harry said.

"Nah, I'll go. I'm just glad I'm not the one on the broom," Jaden said.

Harry nodded before looking at the food that was on his plate and, suddenly, he wasn't so sure he could eat. His nerves were starting to get to him and he found himself poking at the food.

"C'mon, mate, you need to eat something," Ron said.

"I dunno if I can," Harry said. "I'm nervous."

"Hey, you'll be fine Harry," Alexis said.

"Yeah, those Slytherin creeps won't know what hit 'em once you hit the pitch," Atticus said with a grin.

"Just eat something, Harry," Jaden said. "Toast or something."

Harry sighed but took a piece of toast and began nibbling on it.

**. . .**

_Quidditch Pitch_

_Hogwarts_

The Quidditch Pitch was already packed with students by the time Alexis, Hermione and Ron arrived, having stopped by the Gryffindor Common Room to grab their sweatshirts and red and gold scarves to show their support as well as keep them warm since it was cold outside. It took some time but the three of them managed to maneuver their way through the crowd and find seats near the railing that allowed them a good view of the pitch. The Gryffindors were also carrying a banner that had _Potter for President_ written on it to show their support for the new Seeker.

Alexis looked around with a frown. "Where're Jaden and Jesse?" she asked.

"I dunno," Ron said with a shrug.

"They were with us when we got to the common room but I haven't seen them since," Hermione admitted.

Atticus walked over to join them and plopped into a seat beside Alexis. "Hey," he greeted them.

"Hey, Atticus," the others greeted him.

"Say, have you two seen Jaden and Jesse?" asked Hermione.

"Nope," Atticus said with a shake of his head before he turned his gaze to the pitch. "This is sure to be an interesting match."

"I guess," Alexis said.

Jaden and Jesse, struggling to make their way through the crowd, joined them before sitting down in relief on Hermione's other side. "Made it," Jaden said.

"What took you so long? I thought you were right behind us when we left the common room," Hermione said.

"We didn't leave right away and then we kinda took a wrong turn," Jaden said with a glare at Jesse who smiled sheepishly.

"Look, here come the teams," Ron said and the six friends turned their attention to the pitch just as two teams, one in red while the other in green, walked onto the pitch, glaring at each other.

"All right, today's match is Gryffindor versus Slytherin," a voice called out, echoing around them and Jaden looked up.

"Who's that?" he asked.

"Lee Jordan, he's the commentator," Atticus replied.

"Now let's hope that the Gryffindors can insure that those cheating snakes don't pull anything on them," Lee added.

"Jordan," Professor McGonagall said sternly, "keep it unbiased and professional."

"Yes, Professor."

"All right, I want a nice, clean and fair game," Madame Hooch said as she and the teams mounted their brooms and flew into the air. She then threw up the quaffle—the large round ball that the Chasers needed to get through one of the three hoops in the ground in order to score ten points—into the air as she blew her whistle.

"And they're off," Lee called and immediately began commentating every play that was made as well as keeping the audience updated on the scores. It was a few plays later that Hagrid joined them in the stands.

While this was happening, Harry was scanning the area for the Golden Snitch. When he spotted it, he immediately dived toward it only to nearly be knocked off his broom by a black-haired Slytherin, which caused the audience to start shouting and booing as Hooch blew her whistle.

"So, after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating…" Lee began.

"Jordan," McGonagall growled.

"I mean, after that open and revolting foul…"

"Jordan, I'm warning you…

"All right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure. Penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinner who puts it away no trouble and we continue to play. Gryffindor in possession," Lee said, obviously not meaning his words.

Harry, once he righted his broom, started looking again for the snitch as it had flown out of sight when Flint had crashed into him.

"And the quaffle is passed to Angelina Johnson, what a wonderful Chaser she is and quite attractive too," Lee said.

"_Jordan!_" McGonagall shouted just as Angelina tossed the quaffle through one of the hoops before the Keeper could block it.

"And Gryffindor scores," Lee shouted and the stands started cheering wildly.

It was while this was happening that something started happening. Harry had spotted the snitch again and was flying after it when, suddenly, his broom started acting up. It swung back and forth in midair and bucked as if attempting to knock him off.

Jaden was staring wide-eyed through the binoculars as his brother's broom went haywire. "Something's wrong with Harry's broom," he shouted.

"What?" Hermione turned her binoculars to what Jaden was referring.

Jaden was already scanning the stands until he spotted something that didn't sit well with him. "Hermione, the teacher's section," he said quickly when he spotted that one of the teachers—Professor Snape of all peoples—was watching Harry with unblinking eyes and muttering under his breath.

"Oh that's not good," Hermione gasped before she got to her feet and dashed away from the stands.

"Where're you going?" Alexis called.

"To stop this before Harry falls," Hermione shouted and then ran out of earshot.

Jaden turned his worried gaze to his brother's broom. _Yubel, if whatever Hermione does doesn't work, I need you to intervene if he does fall,_ he thought.

'_Are you sure, Jaden? That will be revealing your powers,_' Yubel pointed out.

_It's either that or let Harry fall and I'm not gonna let that happen,_ Jaden thought, keeping his eyes trained on Harry's broom.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the pitch, Hermione had managed to make her way to the teacher's stand and hurried forward, knocking Quirrel over before she pointed her wand at Snape's cloak and whispered, "_incendio_" and quickly dashed away as Snape's cloak caught on fire.

It took Snape a few moments to realize his cloak was on fire though and, by that time, Hermione had managed to make it halfway back to her spot in the stands. Leaping up, Snape and the other teachers immediately tried to put the fire out. Poor Quirrel was still on the ground after getting knocked over and, though no one could see it, he was scowling. _So close,_ Quirrel thought irritated.

The distraction worked though because Harry's broom stopped acting up but he was suddenly speeding rapidly toward the ground, heading directly toward the snitch that he had seen while his broom was going haywire.

Jaden watched as his brother crashed hard into the ground and he winced but was relieved when Harry pushed himself to his feet, though he looked like he was going to be sick. He coughed and out of his mouth came the snitch. He stared before he held it up. "I caught the snitch!" he shouted.

"Harry Potter-Yuki has caught the snitch. The winner of this match is Gryffindor!" Lee shouted.

"He didn't catch the snitch; he bloody well nearly swallowed it!" Flint shouted but the decision was made; the first Quidditch match of the year went to Gryffindor, 170 to 60.

**. . .**

_Hagrid's Hut_

_Hogwarts_

"Ack! Why does this dog like me so much?" Jaden whined, struggling to push Fang off him as the big boarhound had knocked him to the ground and was now licking him again, which caused Jesse to laugh.

The gang had gone to visit Hagrid after the Quidditch match and Harry nearly falling. Hagrid, dragging Fang off Jaden, congratulated Harry on his win while a still laughing Jesse helped Jaden to his feet and Jaden wiped his face.

"You're mean," Jaden said pouting at Jesse who just grinned at him.

"Hey, it's funny," he said.

Jaden stuck out his tongue at the blunette who responded in kind.

The gang walked into the hut and, almost immediately, Hermione told them about what happened on the pitch. "Your broom was hexed, Harry. That was why your broom was going haywire, Snape hexed it!"

Hagrid looked shocked. "Now, ya shouldn't be accusin' Professor Snape of such a thing. He's a teacher 'ere and he would never hurt a student," he said.

"But I saw him," Hermione protested. "In order to hex something, you need to look at it without blinking while you're saying the hex and that's exactly what Snape was doing."

"I saw him doing that too," Jaden said.

Harry frowned. "But wait, doesn't the same thing have to happen if you're performing a counterhex?" he asked.

"Yes but he was the only one that was doing it," Hermione insisted.

"But I don't understand. Why would Professor Snape want Harry dead?" Alexis asked with a frown.

"I agree, it's rubbish. Why would Snape do somethin' like that?" Hagrid said.

Harry hesitated but then decided to just go with the truth. "I found out something about him," he said. "He tried to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween. It bit him. We think he was trying to steal whatever it's guarding."

"You do. I still say we need proof," Jaden said.

Hagrid, however, dropped the teapot he had in his hand that he was going to use to pour some tea for them. "How do you know about Fluffy?" he asked.

"Fluffy! Who the heck names a three-headed dog Fluffy?!" Jesse exclaimed.

"I know, right," Jaden agreed. "That's so cool!"

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy while Harry just face-palmed.

"What?" Jaden looked confused.

"Never mind, Jaden. So you know this three-headed dog, Hagrid?" Harry asked, turning his attention back to Hagrid.

"'Course I know 'im. He's mine," Hagrid said. "I put 'im there to protect the…"

"Yes?" Harry looked interested.

"Nothin', never mind," Hagrid said quickly, looking upset with himself. "Ya shouldn't be pokin' yer noses into this matter. It's a matter that should remain between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel."

"So someone named Nicholas Flamel is part of this," Harry said.

Hagrid looked furious with himself. "Now, don't ya go trying to butt into matters that are none of yer concern," he said firmly and then chased them out of the hut.

**. . .**

_Halls_

_Hogwarts_

"Nicholas Flamel? I wonder who that is," Harry wondered as the group made their way down the halls toward their common room.

"I feel like I've heard that name before," Hermione said with a frown. "Maybe we should do some research and see what we can find out, maybe during the holidays 'cause finals are coming up and we all need to study. We should start doing that soon."

"We've got plenty of time before finals," Ron grumbled.

"We've only got a little over a month until finals, that's it," Hermione said firmly before she pressed her lips together thoughtfully. "I think we should go to the library and start trying to look up any information on Nicholas Flamel."

"Maybe we can figure out what that Cerberus is guarding and that might explain why Snape or whoever is after it," Harry said.

"Ugh, the library," Ron groaned.

**. . .**

_Library_

_Hogwarts_

The following day was a day off and it found the six friends in the library, working on their homework while, occasionally, looking through books for any mention of Nicholas Flamel. So far, their search for Flamel kept coming to a dead-end, though at least most of them were getting their homework done.

Well, Hermione, Harry, Alexis and Jesse were getting their homework done; Jaden was staring off into space as he talked with Yubel and Ron was dozing on the Herbology book he was attempting to read for his assignment.

Jesse glanced at Jaden before nudging him. "Jay? Hey, Jay? You okay?" he called, nudging his friend again.

Jaden remained oblivious.

Harry wondered what Jaden was spacing out about now.

Jesse nudged Jaden again, a bit harder than he had originally intended and accidentally pushed Jaden off his chair. Jaden hit the ground, knocking him out of his thoughts and he looked up at Jesse in confusion as the bluenette smiled apologetically at him.

"Why'd you do that?" Jaden asked, sitting up and climbing back into his seat.

"You were spacing out again," Harry said as he turned the page of the Potions textbook he was looking through for the two foot long essay he had to write for Snape's class.

"Oh, sorry," Jaden said with a small smile before he looked at the textbook that lay upon on the table in front of him. "So can anyone help me with my Charms assignment? I'm lost on it."

"It's not that hard, Jay," Jesse assured him before he leaned over and turned the page of Jaden's charm textbook a few times before pointing to a specific section. "You'll find all the information you need to answer that question in this section."

"Hey, thanks," Jaden said brightly.

"No problem."

Ron looked hopefully at Jesse. "Can I copy your Charms assignment?" he asked as he noticed Jesse was pulling out his Transfigurations textbook from his bookbag, suggesting that he was done with his Charms assignment as that was the assignment he had been working on when he accidentally pushed Jaden off his chair.

"No," Jesse said, pulling out a clean sheet of parchment and then opening his Transfigurations textbook.

"Aw, why not?"

"'Cause I don't like letting people copy my work," Jesse replied.

Ron pouted before looking at Jaden. "Jaden…"

Jaden gave him a look. "I just started it now, ask Harry," he said, returning his attention to his book.

Ron turned to Harry.

"No," Harry said before Ron could speak.

Ron looked at Alexis.

"No," Alexis said, turning the page of the textbook she was reading.

"Hermione?" Ron turned to look at the bushy-haired girl.

"Honestly, Ronald, you'd be better off just doing the assignment yourself. It's not that hard or even that long," Hermione said with a sigh and a shake of her head.

"Yeah, even Jaden's doing it and he usually does it at the last minute," Harry commented, looking at Jaden whose quill was scratching on the parchment as he wrote, occasionally glancing back at the book.

"When is the assignment due anyway?" Ron asked.

"Friday."

"Oh, I thought it was due tomorrow. I've got time. I'll just do it later."

Hermione shook her head in exasperation before going back to looking through the large book in front of her while everyone else went back to their assignments.

**. . .**

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: okay, that was a short chapter and I'm sorry about how short it is but the next chapter will be longer**

**Darth: what's it going to cover?**

**Blaze: Christmas that will definitely be different from Christmas in the book/movie**

**Darth: cool**

**Blaze: yup**

**Jesse: hi**

**Jaden: hi**

**Harry: hi**

**Severus: hello**

**Voldymuffin: SEVERUS! WHERE ARE YOU?**

**Severus: I was never here (disappears into closet)**

**Voldymuffin: (stalks into room) where is Severus, you little mudblood?!**

**Harry: ohhh, no he didn't!**

**Blaze: (eye twitches) you did **_**not**_** just call me what I think you called me**

**Voldymuffin: what are you going to do about it, mudblood?!**

**Blaze: (pulls out flaming machete and two lightsabers and tosses one lightsaber each at Jaden and Jesse)**

**Jaden: sweet! (Ignites purple lightsaber)**

**Jesse: awesome! (Ignites blue lightsaber)**

**Harry: what about me?**

**Blaze: (tosses double-bladed lightsaber at Harry)**

**Harry: (ignites double-bladed yellow lightsaber) cool!**

**Blaze: (pulls out random green lightsaber and ignites it in other hand) CHARGE!**

**Blaze, Jaden, Jesse and Harry: (charge at Voldymuffin)**

**Voldymuffin: (screams like little girl and takes off running)**

**Chazz: Blaze doesn't own **_**Star Wars**_** by the way**

**Mace, Anakin, Bastila and Qui-Gon: HEY! Those are our lightsabers! (Takes off after Jaden, Jesse, Harry and Blaze)**

**Severus: (calmly steps out of closet) I shall be going to Starbucks now**

**Darth: me too**

**Chazz: get me a frappuccino and a big cookie, would ya? (Tosses them Slade's and Jagger's credit cards)**

**Darth: (catches Slade's credit card) on it (walks off)**

**Severus: (catches Jagger's credit card) very well (apparates away)**

**Chazz: Blaze doesn't own Starbucks by the way, and, since Blaze, Harry, the Slacker and Jesse are maiming Voldemort at the moment, I'll end this. Please review and Blaze will post chapter 10 as soon as she possibly can.**


End file.
